Un camino para perderse, un camino para encontrarse
by Allyselle
Summary: Harry está cansado de ver su nombre en los titulares y emprende un camino para encontrarse a sí mismo. Draco ha perdido el control de las cosas y necesita despejarse un poco. Un pasillo de Hogwarts, pastel de queso, un amor en tiempos inciertos y muchos titulares en negrita... no precisamente en ese orden. Hay cosas de las que no puedes huir.
1. The lucky one, parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme un poquito al canon.

 **Notas de la autora:** he tenido esta idea desde hace un rato. Me ha llevado algún tiempo por culpa de mis obligaciones muggles, pero aquí está. Es una historia bastante madura, mi versión de cómo debió ser para Harry vivir la post guerra. Es un Drarry que va un poco despacio, en que los personajes se van redescubriendo a sí mismos y al otro. Es bastante fluffly, porque no hay nada que yo ame más que eso.

 **Sumario:** the lucky one se divide en dos partes. Harry lucha contra su pasado y la presión de la fama que nunca buscó. Draco lucha por sobrevivir, por encontrar su propio camino. Un pasillo de Hogwarts es testigo de honestas confesiones entre antiguos némesis.

 **Canción:** the lucky one - Taylor Swift.

Ahora sí, vamos a ello.

 **The lucky one: parte I**

* * *

 _«And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you. And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page. And they tell you that you're lucky. But you're so confused, cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used»_

 _(Y tu amante en el vestíbulo ni siquiera te conoce. Y tus secretos terminan salpicados en la portada de las noticias. Y te dicen que tienes suerte. Pero estás tan confundido, porque no te sientes bien, solo te sientes usado)_

* * *

Las luces brillaban como nunca en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, las voces se alzaban alegres, carcajadas resonaban en una esquina y otra de la habitación. Era sin duda el banquete más grande, delicioso y ameno que había visto jamás. Y aun con todo eso… aun con la hermosa chica de cabellos rojos que seguía prendada de su brazo, aun con el sonido de los flashes, aun con las sonrisas, abrazos y apretones de mano, Harry Potter se sentía terriblemente solo. Sentía que el enfoque de todas esas personas era demasiado parcial. ¿Por qué debía ser el protagonista de esa celebración? Sí, había enfrentado en duelo a Voldemort hacía un año y fue quien terminó de pie. Pero eso jamás hubiese sido posible sin la valentía de Neville al conducir un ejército de adolescentes, al matar a Nagini y por Merlín, había sido el único en enfrentar verbalmente a Voldemort. No hubiese sido posible sin Hermione, que en lo peor de la guerra no le abandonó y siguió luchando, renunciando incluso a sus padres. No hubiese sido posible sin Ron y su astucia al adentrarse en la cámara secreta para recuperar los colmillos del basilisco. No hubiese sido posible sin Luna, sin McGonagall, sin todos los Weasley, sin Narcissa Malfoy. Y nadie jamás podría reconocérselo, porque la mujer no quería que nadie lo supiera. Quien por cierto, no había llegado a la celebración. ¿La habían invitado siquiera? Harry lo dudaba. Y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Un destello de cabello rubio plateado atrajo su atención. Draco Malfoy se movía entre un grupo de estudiantes bulliciosos que le miraban sobre el hombro. No tenía la petulancia de antaño, pero tampoco parecía reducido. Había recuperado algo de peso y su ropa se adivinaba menos costosa que lo usual, aunque conservaba el mismo porte elegante.

-¿Buscando la salida más cercana? –murmuró Ginny en su oído.

Harry la miró con una mezcla de cariño y culpa. Le agradecía por estar a su lado. Claro que lo hacía, pero no podía corresponderle como antes de la guerra. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero la fascinación se había desvanecido y dudaba que fuera a reaparecer.

-Vete, yo te cubro –y ahí estaba ese brillo de entendimiento que le hacía admirarla tanto.

-Gracias –articuló y le dio un apretón a su mano antes de alejarse.

Lo siguiente fue elegir a donde ir. La tumba de Dumbledore estaba descartada, no se sentía con ánimos de estar en exteriores y habría gente pululando alrededor. Podría visitar el despacho del director, pero no se sentía correcto. No aún. La torre de astronomía era una buena opción, dudaba que alguien se acercara por ahí. Lo que más se le antojaba era visitar la torre de Gryffindor, con sus cómodas butacas y la familiar chimenea. Pero no conocía la contraseña y su viejo dormitorio debía tener nuevos huéspedes. A pesar del debate interno, sus pasos no se detuvieron y de pronto se descubrió subiendo un nivel de escaleras tras otro. Hasta el séptimo piso. La sala de menesteres. La sala que viene y va, la que te dará exactamente lo que necesitas. Y ese era en realidad su problema, no sabía lo que necesitaba. Lo que requería para dejar de sentirse tan vacío y ajeno a todo. El tapiz de Bárnabas el chiflado había desaparecido, probablemente seguía en reparación por los daños ocasionados por la batalla. Algo de eso había mencionado Hermione sobre muchas piezas de arte del castillo. Harry miró con indecisión la porción de pared de piedra y cerró los ojos. No sabía qué pedir. Finalmente se concentró y paseándose tres veces frente a ella repitió en su mente "un lugar donde nadie me pueda encontrar". Detuvo su andar y esperó. Y esperó, y esperó. Nada pasó. ¿Su petición era demasiado general o es que ni siquiera la sala podía darle eso? Tocó la superficie rasposa, un tenue olor ahumado se seguía respirando en el pasillo.

-No importa qué pidas, no podrá dártelo –la voz provenía de un chico de su edad que al parecer había conseguido seguirle sin ser detectado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo intentamos una y otra vez durante meses, pero no dio resultado. La sala simplemente no ha vuelto a aparecer. Ni siquiera McGonagall está segura de lo que sucedió. Claro que ella no vio como nosotros lo que ocurrió ahí, ¿no? –mientras hablaba fue acercándose a paso ocioso, alternando la mirada entre la pared y el chico de cabello azabache.

-¿Lo intentamos? –repitió, preguntándose como precisamente ese chico, Draco Malfoy, tenía que ver con eso.

-Participé en las labores de reconstrucción –informó sencillamente, con un encogimiento desinteresado.

Claro que había participado. Al contrario que su padre, Draco había sido exonerado de sus vínculos mortifagos. Básicamente porque jamás llegó a asesinar a alguien y porque era menor de edad cuando realizó sus fallidos intentos en contra de Dumbledore.

-¿Y dices que ni siquiera McGonagall sabe qué pasó con la sala?

-Tiene teorías, por supuesto. Pero esa sala era un misterio para todos, incluso para ella. La puerta se cerró conteniendo el… fuego y ya jamás apareció –Malfoy cubrió el ligero titubeo con una tos.

Harry no había reparado en ese detalle. El fuego maldito creado en esa sala no se había dispersado al resto del castillo. Por fortuna, dado que dudaba que alguien hubiese podido pararlo y definitivamente habría sido letal.

-¿Y qué cree que pasó?

-Que la magia de la sala consiguió controlar el fuego, pero quedó tan destruida que ya no volverá a aparecer nunca. También puede ser que mientras tú y yo hablamos tranquilamente, allá adentro siga ardiendo cual infierno.

-No lo creo probable –denegó, aun corriendo los dedos por la fría piedra.

-¿Cómo saberlo?

-Sería imposible no darse cuenta que algo tan cercano se está cayendo a pedazos –hizo la observación antes de preocuparse de con quien estaba hablando- también quise participar… en las labores de reconstrucción –agregó, evitando que el silencio se apoderase del pasillo.

-Supongo que sí, pero estuviste muy ocupado, ¿no? Dando conferencias, firmando autógrafos y apoderándote de los titulares –Harry volteó por el tono empleado.

Malfoy estaba recostado en la pared opuesta, con los brazos cruzados y su característica mueca de desdén.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo que envidiar –se rindió.

Si habían intentado abrir la sala por un año, sin resultados, era obvio que él tampoco podría hacerlo.

-Y tú lo dices como si no te gustara toda la atención que te dan.

-Esa es precisamente la cuestión, Malfoy. Que no me gusta. Jamás la busqué y tampoco creo merecerla –dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso- claro que no esperaba que lo supieras. Esta es la primera conversación civilizada que tenemos en ocho años.

-Sí, y creo que no estás siendo sincero. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no mereces…? Aniquilaste al señor tenebroso.

-Voldemort. Tom Ryddle. Ese era su nombre –corrigió- y no lo aniquilé. Fue su propia maldición la que rebotó –Harry siempre sentía la necesidad de esclarecer ese punto.

Porque no importaba que hubiese sido una guerra, que muchos se vieron obligados a batirse a muerte, él sentía una invaluable satisfacción interna por no haber tenido que asesinar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Voldemort.

-Cómo sea. Eres un jodido héroe. Disculpa si no puedo entenderlo, pero a mí no me molestaría ver mi nombre en los titulares acompañado de la sarta de halagos que te dedican –y concluyó con una mueca, como si ahora hubiese sido él quien comentó algo impulsivo y ya fuese demasiado tarde para retirarlo.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas.

-¿…porque se me puede cumplir? –replicó con mordacidad.

-Y convertirse en tu peor pesadilla.

-No creo que sea tan malo –se empeñó, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa, una expresión que nunca antes había visto en el rostro del salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿Ah, no? Los artículos que alaban mi proeza e integridad moral son una cosa, bastante aceptables y hasta inocentes. Pero hay más. Aquellos que me vinculan con Voldemort, los que se preguntan qué será de mí ahora, porqué vivo solo en la vieja casa Black, porqué defiendo a Severus Snape y porqué testifiqué a favor en algunos juicios. ¿Sabes que quisiera hacer, Malfoy? –pero la pausa duró tan poco que el aludido ni siquiera hubiese podido replicar con un monosílabo.

Parecía que el torrente de palabras se había estado cocinando a fuego lento y finalmente hervía, desbordándose.

-Quisiera decirle a esa banda de entrometidos que no es su problema. Sí, estuve en la mente de Voldemort y él en la mía por años, pero desde que murió jamás volví siquiera a soñar con él. Que mis planes a futuro me conciernen solo a mí, que la casa Black es mía y puedo vivir ahí el tiempo que se me antoje, solo o acompañado. Que Severus Snape fue más héroe que muchos de ellos que estuvieron todo el tiempo escondidos como ratas y que testifiqué a favor de quien se lo merecía. Pero sé que aunque les respondiera todo eso, vendrían más y más preguntas, cada vez más invasoras y al final del día, no es su maldito problema –Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Su monologo parecía haber drenado gran parte de su energía. Malfoy le sorprendió al sentarse en el piso frente a él, aunque con mucha más gracia.

-Y ahora ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto a ti, de entre todas las personas –confesó en voz alta.

-Quizás porque soy el único cerca justo cuando llegaste a tu punto de quiebre –sugirió.

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué me seguiste?

-Qué curioso, estaba por preguntar por qué te escabulliste de una velada que es en gran medida dedicada a ti.

-Me parece que ya respondí a eso. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me seguiste? –alzó las cejas, demandando una respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Sugieres que tengo tendencias acosadoras? ¿Debo recordarte quien me seguía por cada pasillo durante sexto año?

-¿Y acaso no tenía motivos para hacerlo? –replicó con ironía.

-Pues sí, vi que te fugabas y te seguí –desvió, retándole a censurar su comportamiento.

-Vaya, quien diría que estaríamos aquí, tres años después, con los papeles invertidos –reconoció con sequedad- aunque sigo sin creer que fuera solo eso.

-No hay que dejar que las tradiciones mueran –comentó llanamente-. Me diste una excusa –agregó tras una pausa. Parecía que se le dificultaba seguir hablando- estaba deseando dejar el gran comedor prácticamente desde que entré.

Harry comprendió que Malfoy estaba retribuyendo a su ataque de honestidad anterior y se sintió intrigado por ello.

-Vaya, jamás creí que diría eso –y lucía una genuina mirada de desconcierto.

-¿No te gustó la decoración? –Intentó bromear Harry, pero ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para reír- ¿por qué no querrías estar ahí?

-Por las mismas razones que tú, pero a la inversa –Malfoy sonrió disgustado a la porción de suelo frente a él- atraigo la atención. Y no precisamente de la buena. Si las personas no me esquivaban, me miraban con desconfianza. Quizás esperaban que me pusiera a repartir imperdonables a media gala. ¿Sabes? Estoy por reconocer algo que jamás creí. Tienes razón. Son una bandada de entrometidos.

-Debiste considerar que eso podría pasar –Harry no podía ni quería fingir empatía, pero le pareció que tampoco era necesario- después de todo, estuviste en juicio y tu familia… no gozan de la mejor posición actualmente. Incluso yo estaba sorprendido de ver que decidiste venir.

Malfoy le miró en silencio por segundos que se le antojaron densos antes de formar una sonrisa ladeada. No sabía cómo calificarla, estaba a medio camino entre la burla y la condescendencia.

-Es bueno ver que incluso después de la guerra conservas algo de inocencia, Potter –dijo despacio, volviendo a su vieja costumbre de arrastrar las palabras- no fue una elección, en absoluto. Todavía me quedan algunos meses de libertad condicional. Se encargaron de hacerme ver, sutilmente, por supuesto, que tenía que estar aquí. Debo demostrar que mis convicciones e ideologías han cambiado, que apoyo con fervor al ministerio y que no estoy por reorganizar unas nuevas fuerzas del mal –finalizó con una floritura dramática, ganándose una mirada divertida.

-¿Y es verdad?

-¿Qué no estoy reorganizando las fuerzas del mal? Por Merlín, Potter. No compartiría esa información contigo –ambos chicos sonrieron, aunque sin establecer contacto visual.

Draco miraba la punta de sus botas, mientras Harry jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su túnica de gala nueva. Ahora le parecía tan frívolo y estúpido haber gastado tantos galeones en ella.

-Que tus convicciones e ideologías han cambiado –aclaró unos minutos más tarde, cuando el ambiente distendido le convenció que podían seguir charlando así.

La guerra había calado lo suficiente en ambos hasta hacerlos perfectamente capaces de charlar en un pasillo sin maldiciones de por medio.

-¿Quieres la verdad o te miento? –la cuestión tomó desprevenido a Harry.

-No iré corriendo al ministerio a entregarles el recuerdo de esta conversación –Malfoy evaluó su expresión, talvez calibrando la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Creo que jamás tuve convicciones o ideologías sobre eso. Una parte de mi vida repetí lo que mi padre decía y el resto ya era demasiado tarde para retractarme –los ojos grises adquirieron un tono más oscuro tras esa declaración.

-No creo que sea demasiado tarde.

-Eres insoportablemente optimista, ¿sabías? –Harry se permitió una corta sonrisa.

-A veces.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer realmente? ¿Seguir firmando autógrafos y asistiendo a eventos? ¿O aceptar alguno de los muchos puestos que deben haberte ofrecido en el ministerio?

Hace unos años, Malfoy podría haber dicho lo mismo sonando burlón y petulante, pero el chico rubio frente él había sonado cortésmente interesado.

-¿Auror o Inefable, tal vez? Sanador definitivamente no, eras un asco en pociones –esa vez la sonrisa compartida fue mirándose a los ojos.

-Definitivamente no auror, mi etapa de caza de magos oscuros terminó, muchas gracias.

Y ese año acampando en las peores condiciones le había demostrado que no era lo que quería para el resto de su vida.

-Ni siquiera sé qué hacen los Inefables. Y como tan elocuentemente has hecho notar, no tengo madera de sanador.

-Nadie sabe qué hacen los Inefables, Potter. Oh. Ya sé. Aceptarás una de las muchas propuestas para jugar al quidditch profesional.

-Veo que si lees los periódicos –dijo fastidiado.

Cinco ofertas en total. Y no estaba en sus planes aceptar ninguna. Porque esos equipos no lo querían por sus impresionantes habilidades de buscador, que sabía que no era despreciables. Le querían para poner su nombre en una camiseta que se vendería más rápido que las ranas de chocolate y a mayor precio que un barril de felix felicis.

-No creo que mi futuro esté en el quidditch.

-Yo siempre lo dije y nadie me creyó –la mirada disgustada de Harry se desvaneció tan pronto vio la expresión de Malfoy.

Era la noche de las imposibilidades posibles, al parecer, porque Draco Malfoy realmente estaba bromeando con él, y no solo haciendo chiste _de_ él.

-Además, ¿por qué este repentino interés?

-Quizás solo quiero ver que consigo para después venderlo a una revista –Harry lo miró con renovada seriedad hasta que Malfoy rodó los ojos con dramatismo- era un chiste, Potter.

-Bueno, no puedes acusarme por tomarlo en serio. Tienes antecedentes con eso –y recordó las veces en que los aportes del chico habían sido material para despiadados artículos de la pluma de Rita Skeeter.

-Ah, Rita. Qué tiempos aquellos, ¿no? En que solo nos preocupaba gastarnos bromas pesadas –el tono de Malfoy era sorprendentemente honesto.

-Yo estaba más preocupado por sobrevivir a ese maldito torneo, gracias.

-Y lo hiciste, Potter –dijo con simpleza- aunque ya no supe mucho de Rita después de eso –Harry tosió, ganándose una mirada curiosa, pero Malfoy no preguntó más al respecto- ¿y qué me dices de tu cita? ¿No es descortés que la dejes sola por tanto tiempo?

-¿Sigues buscando datos valiosos que entregar a los periódicos? –desvió, porque lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era hablar de Ginny.

Ella había sido maravillosa, comprensiva y tolerante. Y ahí estaba Harry, a punto de romperle el corazón esa noche, si todo seguía marchando según su plan.

-Al menos hoy tendría más justificación que lo hiciera. Antes me limitaba a hacer de tu vida un infierno. Ahora estaría ganando algunos galeones. Piénsalo, deberías colaborar con la causa –lo que a todas luces había pretendido ser una broma terminó revestido de un tinte de amargura.

Y de pronto Harry cayó en cuenta de que estaba hablando con el hijo de Narcissa. Era curioso como siempre veía reflejado en él exclusivamente a Lucius Malfoy, cuando Draco tenía más de Narcissa en sus rasgos. La curva de su quijada, la nariz aguileña y una mirada característica que podía llegar a helar la sangre y a transmitir tantas cosas o nada en absoluto. Y había sido Malfoy quien sacó su tema familiar a relucir. Harry había encontrado la oportunidad que no sabía que buscaba para preguntar algo que llevaba días, sino es que meses rondando por su cabeza.

* * *

 _You wonder if you'll make it out alive._

 _(Te preguntas si saldrás con vida de esto)_

* * *

Pero no podía simplemente preguntarle. Esa improvisada tregua se podía acabar si decía algo equivocado y Harry en verdad quería saber. Preguntar por los problemas financieros de los Malfoy estaba fuera de consideración, pero podía interesarse educadamente en algo más.

-Hace algún tiempo que no he escuchado sobre tu madre –dijo despacio, luchando por dar una impresión de sana preocupación.

Sabía que Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado a diez años de prisión, el mismo Draco había recibido una condena de dos años en libertad condicional con uso de magia restringido. Narcissa había sido la mejor librada, con solo una multa monetaria y la advertencia de mantener al ministerio informado de su paradero. Solo la mujer y cierto chico de ojos verdes sabían por qué.

-¿Por qué tendrías que haberlo hecho? –contestó en un tono similar luego de un rato en silencio, parecía especular sobre la motivación de Harry para traer el tema a colación.

-Solo… me gustaría saber que está bien.

-Su esposo está en Azkaban rodeado de lunáticos y los aurores revisan la varita de su hijo cada semana. Ahí tienes una idea –y en un acto impropio de sí mismo, Draco golpeó su cabeza contra la pared tras de sí- no. Los Malfoy no hablamos de lo que ocurre tras las puertas. Aun si todo dentro está en ruinas.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-Claro que sí –Harry se sintió indignado por la nota de sarcasmo que percibió en esas tres palabras.

-Lo hago –ratificó- y si puedo hacer algo por…

-¿Aún no te has cansado de jugar al héroe? –Interrumpió, alzando el labio superior en un mohín de desprecio- no es tu problema.

Harry sintió de nuevo ese conocido y nada apreciado sentimiento de impotencia. Pero sabía que si seguía presionando a Malfoy este se levantaría y le dejaría en aquel pasillo. Y por algún motivo no quería que eso pasara.

-No juego a ser el héroe. Solo hago lo que creo correcto. Y la puerta queda abierta –se encogió de hombros y regresó a juguetear con el dobladillo de la maldita y ridículamente costosa túnica.

-¿Entonces cómo funciona?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso. Ser un jodido Gryffindor –hizo un gesto vago con las manos hacia él- ¿solo ves a un gatito en un árbol y te subes a ayudarlo? ¿Es un impulso que no puedes controlar? –la aparente seriedad con que formuló las preguntas le impidió a Harry sonreír.

-No lo sé, Malfoy. Si veo a alguien en problemas y sé que puedo ayudarlo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-Oh, no sé… ¿por qué no es tu maldito problema? Alguien más podría hacerlo –se ganó una reflexiva mirada del chico dorado.

-No creas que voy por el mundo buscando a alguien a quien salvar. Y que recuerde, jamás he ayudado a un gatito.

-¿En serio? –remarcó la cuestión alzando las cejas, como si realmente no creyese que eso era posible- y dime, ¿cuál fue la última decisión egoísta que tomaste?

-¿Y cómo funciona para ti, Malfoy? –Contratacó- ¿solo vas por el mundo ignorando los problemas de los demás?

-Me encargo de mis asuntos y espero que los demás se encarguen de los suyos. Además, en el estado actual de las cosas no puedo darme el lujo de preocuparme por alguien que no sea yo, o mi familia.

-¿Y antes? ¿Te has preocupado alguna vez por alguien? –una risa hueca resonó en el pasillo del séptimo piso y Harry sintió una oleada de pena que no supo de donde venía.

-Te sorprenderías, Potter.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta –retomó luego de unos minutos en que no se escuchó más que sus calmadas respiraciones- tú puedes preocuparte por otros y yo puedo tomar decisiones egoístas.

-No luces presuroso por volver a la fiesta –señaló, aunque él tampoco parecía tener intención de levantarse de su sitio en el duro suelo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para escuchar más felicitaciones, palabras hipócritas y tomarme un sinfín de fotografías estrechando la mano de personas que no conozco? –Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono de desagrado que Harry había desarrollado en la post guerra- casi prefiero estar aquí con tu pretenciosa presencia y comentarios sarcásticos. Esto es real.

-Sí que estás mal para haber admitido eso –Y Malfoy parecía honestamente sorprendido por ello, pero la emoción mudó de sus ojos en un instante- ¿No sería genial volver al gran comedor juntos? Oh, puedo imaginar los titulares –y sonrió con malicia- "el salvador del mundo mágico tiende su mano al desamparado ex mortífago". Adorable.

-También podría ser algo menos halagador. "Las amistades peligrosas de Harry Potter, ¿sería posible que esta alianza surgiera antes de la guerra? Lea las páginas centrales para más información" –y en contradicción con lo que les había sucedido antes, lo que pretendía ser un comentario agrio se convirtió en una improvisada broma.

-Has leído demasiados de esos artículos, Potter. Ya hasta podrías escribir para el profeta –y se estremeció, mostrando lo que opinaba al respecto- olvida eso. De hecho, te prohíbo leer un artículo más a partir de hoy.

Harry sonrió de lado.

-No es tan fácil, Malfoy. Puedo dejar de comprarlas y encerrarme en casa. Es lo que he hecho durante meses. ¿Y adivina qué? No funciona. Porque salgo a comprar al almacén y los encuentro en la plaza, en las tiendas. Ya ni hablar de ir al callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade.

-Dales tiempo, pasará. Encontraran a alguien más que perseguir y ya.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga mientras eso pasa? –parecía tan severo al formular la pregunta, como si Malfoy realmente fuera a darle la solución a sus males. Pero de inmediato siguió, arrojando una pregunta tras otra- ¿debo soportar que jueguen con mi imagen como se les antoje? ¿Estar de acuerdo con que cada hecho en mi vida salga en primera plana? Ha pasado un año, Malfoy. Y no puedo salir a tomar el té con mi novia porque ya es noticia.

-Entonces toma el té en casa –sugirió, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

Harry negó enfáticamente, en su mente repitiéndose las palabras "no lo entiendes".

-Entonces vete –murmuró, asombrando al chico frente a él- a mi madre le ha funcionado.

-¿Tu madre se fue del país?

-Ajá.

-¿Dónde está?

-Lejos. Puedes preguntar en el ministerio si quieres, dudo que te nieguen la información –la inusual muestra de entendimiento de Malfoy parecía desvanecerse.

-Lo he pensado –admitió Harry- no el asunto de la información. Irme. Solo tomar algunas cosas y largarme. Fin de los titulares. O al menos ya no estaría aquí para verlos.

-¿Sin decirle a nadie? ¿Dejando a tus amigos para que se preocupen por ti? Vaya, eso es más de lo que te creí capaz.

-Quienes sean mis verdaderos amigos lo entenderían –y no era una declaración al azar, Harry realmente había meditado al respecto.

-¿Y qué harías? ¿Refugiarte en el mundo muggle?

-No suena tan mal para mí.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Importa? –El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros- sigo sin ver realmente de lo que huyes –un bufido- pero si es tan sofocante para ti… diría que lo hagas. Vete. Ya hiciste mucho por aquí.

Fue la primera vez que Harry le obsequió una sonrisa genuina al menor de los Malfoy.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-Sobrevivir. Es lo que queda –Harry asintió.

Ambos sabían que su burbuja de tranquilidad estaba por romperse. Lo más probable es que en el gran comedor ya fuera obvia la ausencia del salvador y su sequito de seguidores hubiese sido enviado en su búsqueda.

-Malfoy… con respecto a tu madre –se pasó la mano por la cabeza, alborotando aún más los oscuros mechones. Era difícil sacar a relucir ese tema. Sabía que el estado de gracia entre ellos se podía disipar de un momento a otro- en verdad me gustaría saber que está bien.

-No creo que lo esté –fue la abrupta replica, mientras el chico se levantaba con un fluido movimiento- además, ¿por qué te interesa?

-Ella… no creo que ella merezca ser excluida o tratada con hostilidad –afirmó, poniéndose en pie con menos gracia, solo por si al rubio le daba por salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Realmente, Potter? ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de la misma mujer que te quiso entregar cuando te llevaron a la mansión? –la alusión a esa fatídica noche paralizó a ambos jóvenes por un momento- como sea.

-Tú no lo permitiste –exclamó vehemente, justo cuando Malfoy se giraba para irse.

-Y me devolviste el favor… con creces.

Una mirada fugaz a la pared de la desaparecida sala de los menesteres dejó más que claro a lo que se refería, aunque ambos sabían de lo que hablaban.

-Esa noche tu madre hizo algo por mí –Malfoy giró ante esa revelación, con la intriga reluciendo en sus ojos claros- y yo… yo quiero que ella sepa que puede recurrir a mí… cuando desee. ¿Podrías decírselo?

Era el último recurso que le quedaba, supuso Harry. Era obvio que Malfoy no estaba interesado en referirle más sobre Narcissa.

-Lo haré. Y Potter… Haz lo que necesites hacer.

Su consejo fue recibido con una amplia sonrisa que alcanzó a iluminar los conocidos ojos verdes.

-Es lo que pretendo –y adelantó a Malfoy en su camino hacia las escaleras.

Tenía algo de irónico el hecho de que justo esa noche se hubiera dado cuenta de lo agradable que podía ser hablar con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _It was a few years later, I showed up here. And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared, how you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out._

 _(Fue unos años más tarde, aparecí aquí. Y todavía cuentan la leyenda de cómo desapareciste, cómo tomaste el dinero y tu dignidad, y te largaste)_

* * *

Sí hacía unos años le hubieran dicho que estaría subiendo las escaleras, a punto de entrevistarse con esa mujer en específico en actitud amistosa, Draco se habría reído en la cara del ingenuo. Pero ahí estaba, en una fría tarde diciembre, a punto de recurrir a un recurso desesperado. El edificio en el que se encontraba el departamento en cuestión era bastante nuevo, de aspecto moderno y costoso. Podía verse a sí mismo viviendo en un sitio así. Sabía que la mayoría de los inquilinos eran magos y brujas en los 20s, así que imaginaba que sería un ambiente social bastante llevadero. Aguardó durante unos segundos frente a la puerta del número 29, hasta que se dijo que no había invertido días investigando sobre ella para llegar al lugar y echarse atrás. Cuadrando los hombros y mudando a una expresión que pretendía ser amable, alzó la mano y tocó la puerta tres veces. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Pasos sordos sobre la alfombra y la puerta se abrió revelando a una chica de cabello castaño atado en un improvisado moño, que vestía prendas muggles y una inconfundible mirada de desconcierto.

-¿…Malfoy?

-Buenas tardes, Granger. Siento venir sin anunciarme, pero intenté enviarte una carta vía lechuza y regresó sin haberla entregado –el hecho le tomó por sorpresa en su momento, hasta que un contacto le dijo la razón.

-Sí, es que he estado fuera de la ciudad… y dejé de recibir correo directo hace un tiempo –Hermione Granger cambió el peso de un pie a otro, como en un esfuerzo por comprender la situación.

Draco sabía por qué la actitud esquiva de la chica. La menor de las Greengrass, quien se había convertido en una amiga inesperada y fuente de información valiosa, le había puesto al corriente de la situación actual del legendario trio dorado de Gryffindor. O al menos de dos tercios del mismo. Ronald Weasley se había unido a su hermano mayor en la tienda de bromas, mientras que el cerebro del grupo estudiaba con los Inefables.

-Lo siento si vengo en mal momento, pero realmente quisiera hablar contigo –pidió con una sonrisa educada que fue recibida con cierto grado de sospecha.

-Sí, por supuesto… pasa –y finalmente se hizo a un lado.

Draco pudo percibir un jalón de magia al atravesar la puerta. ¿Qué motivos tendría Granger para tener semejante escudo en su entrada? ¿Simple precaución o algo más?

-Comprenderás que tu visita me toma un poco desprevenida.

-Lo sé, pero es que no encontré medios para contactarte –se cuestionó hasta ese momento si es que acaso se suponía que la residencia de la chica no era de conocimiento público.

Esperaba que Astoria no se hubiese metido en problemas por ayudarlo.

-Obviamente, pero… oh, estoy siendo desconsiderada. ¿Gustas algo de beber? –y le precedió hacia la bien amueblada sala, decorada con una paleta de colores de muy buen gusto, incluso para alguien tan quisquilloso como él. Los tonos pastel acompañaban al caoba de los muebles y una mesa baja de vidrio se ubicaba al centro de la estancia.

-Té, por favor.

-Jelly, sírvenos té, por favor –un ¡pop! se escuchó solo unos segundos después, con lo que una elfina domestica apareció cargando una bandeja con el servicio de té y dos platillos con galletas. Parecía como si hubiese tenido todo listo, solo esperando la señal de su ama- gracias, yo hago el resto –y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, la criatura volvió a desaparecer.

Draco no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada interrogativa.

-No creí que precisamente tú tendrías un elfo doméstico.

-Jelly no es mi propiedad, es mi empleada –informó- le pago por sus servicios. Y si las reformas en la legislación de los derechos laborales de los elfos siguen progresando, muy pronto todos los que deseen tenerlos a su servicio deberán actuar igual –a pesar de las reservas iniciales, ese tema parecía seguir siendo sensible para la chica.

-No te estoy juzgando, Granger. Solo me pareció curioso –se excusó- gracias –añadió, aceptando la taza de té que le tendía.

-Sí, pero dudo que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para hablar sobre elfos domésticos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-He decidido volver a establecerme en Londres –anunció, consciente que debía soltar un poco de información sí deseaba que ella respondiera sus propias preguntas- me ha venido bien el tiempo de descanso, pero los principales contactos y la mansión familiar están aquí. Así que pretendo rescatar antiguos negocios y tal vez forjar nuevas alianzas.

-Me alegra oír eso, Malfoy. Aunque sigo sin entender como encajo yo en tus planes.

-Antes de venir, mi madre me encargó contactar con alguien, pero me ha sido imposible encontrarle. Y creí que si había alguien capaz de ayudarme con eso, serías tú –dijo directamente. El semblante de su interlocutora no reflejó mayor emoción.

-Lo siento, pero sigo sin comprender. Si necesitas información sobre alguien, puedes solicitarla al ministerio –la entonación y los gestos pretendían ser educados, pero Draco notó el brillo suspicaz en los ojos cafés.

-Ya lo hice. Extrañamente ni siquiera ellos pudieron darme referencia.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo podría ayudarte, en ese caso? –efectuó la pregunta ladeando el rostro, cada vez más cautelosa.

-Porque Potter ha sido tu amigo por casi una década. Puede haberse escondido de la sociedad mágica, pero dudo que eso los incluya a ti y a… Weasley –se corrigió justo a tiempo, sabiendo que la chica no apreciaría que se refiriera a su novio usando el viejo mote que le decía en el colegio.

-Y claramente ir con Ron no estaba en tus opciones –comprendió, con una media sonrisa.

-En efecto.

-Tengo curiosidad, Malfoy. ¿Qué te han dicho sobre Harry? –y supo que la pregunta era sincera, por el inconfundible brillo en la mirada de Granger, ese que aparecía cuando alzaba la mano a media clase para atender su sed de conocimiento.

-Lo primero que hice fue buscarle en la antigua casa Black –confesó- pero nadie atendió. Les pregunté a algunos de mis amigos, pero no sabían gran cosa. Dijeron que el profeta y otras revistas afirmaban que Potter está enfermo o que está en alguna misión secreta del ministerio. Pero que nada es verificable.

Y el escandalo más impresionante, que hacía meses había finalizado su relación sentimental con Ginevra, quien se negaba rotundamente a declarar algo al respecto. Draco se abstuvo de añadir eso.

-¿Solamente? –sonaba decepcionada.

-Bueno, seguí buscando entre fuentes más variadas y entonces…

-…escuchaste los rumores –afirmó.

-Sí, pero no creo que sea posible.

-¿Por qué no? –Draco entrecerró los ojos un momento.

-¿De verdad pretendes que crea que Potter solo se esfumó un día? ¿Qué le vieron entrar a la casa Black pero nunca más salir? ¿O que salió a caminar y desapareció en su trayecto? –Y sacudió la cabeza en ademán contundente- lo dudo mucho.

-Mañana Ron y yo daremos una entrevista en el quisquilloso –habló despacio, tras evaluarle en silencio con apariencia tan crítica y perceptiva que Draco llegó a creer que estaba usando legeremancia con él- para informar sobre el retiro voluntario de Harry. Está de vacaciones desde hace semanas, no tiene nada de extraordinario. ¿No hay registro en el ministerio? bueno, a él le gusta viajar al estilo muggle.

-Pero no es cierto –comprendió, por la forma desapegada en que Granger hablaba, como si llevara días ensayando la misma línea hasta que dejó de tener sentido.

-¿Por qué te interesa, Malfoy?

-Te lo he dicho, mi madre me encargó hablar con él.

-Sí, pero debió decirte por qué.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para contestar, considerando sus opciones. Podía negarse a seguir soltando información, pero tal vez si lo hacía, la chica le diera una referencia más exacta. Dio un par de tragos a su té antes de decidir.

-He estado lejos de Inglaterra durante algunos meses. Y los Malfoy no gozamos con la misma reputación que antaño. Pretendo rescatar parte de los negocios familiares, pero también tengo algunas ideas propias. Necesito financiamiento y sé que Potter tiene a su disposición su fortuna y la de los Black. Creí que podría persuadirle al respecto –Hermione Granger asintió, al parecer satisfecha con su sinceridad y depositó su propia taza en la bandeja.

-Es posible que Harry accediera, pero lamento decirte que no podrás hablar con él. Porque los rumores son verdad… no hemos tenido noticias suyas en meses.

-¿Ni siquiera tú? –soltó, escéptico.

-Ni siquiera yo –confirmó- vimos a Harry un día y de pronto ya no supimos más de él.

-¿Intentas decir que él solo se desvaneció?

-No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo, somos magos, podemos hacer eso.

-Sí, pero no simplemente nos borramos del panorama –Granger se encogió de hombros.

-Soy honesta contigo porque le buscas por motivos serios. Harry desapareció, no se ha comunicado y es probable que no lo haga pronto. No se contactó con Ron ni conmigo durante días, así que le buscamos en Grimmauld Place y la casa estaba vacía. Hemos estado yendo de vez en cuando, pero no ha vuelto. Y antes que lo preguntes, no. No le dijo nada a nadie. Solo se fue –una imposibilidad se deslizó en la mente del rubio.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? –la pregunta fue recibida con un entrecejo fruncido.

-Hace meses.

-Sí, pero… ¿recuerdas la fecha exacta? –insistió.

-Supongo que… fue el día del aniversario de la batalla.

La susodicha gala en Hogwarts. Hacía poco más de siete meses. Algo andaba mal ahí. Porque en todos los artículos que consiguió para dar seguimiento al "caso Potter" recién empezaban a mencionar su salida del ojo público.

-Potter fue fotografiado después de eso. Han empezado a especular sobre su paradero hace…

…unas semanas. Y Hermione Granger había estado de viaje. La revelación caló en Draco como una poción corrosiva.

-Veo que lo comprendes.

-Lo encubriste –pero no sonó a acusación, sino a desconcierto.

-Ron y yo. Creímos que volvería pronto, que sería cosa de unos días. Tal vez Harry necesitaba despejarse un poco durante unas semanas y luego volvería.

Y por primera vez no tenía su característica mirada de sabelotodo, de quien tiene todo bajo control. Más bien parecía preocupada, un tanto perdida.

-Pero no nos llegó ni una sola carta, un patronus, o algo. Harry solo se fue… ni siquiera empacó todas sus cosas. Aun así, le dimos más tiempo. Nos turnábamos para ser vistos unas dos veces por semana… nos cuidamos de no hablar de más y todo eso. Pero era algo insostenible, se darían cuenta. Un poco más de observación y notarían que ya nunca se nos veía a los tres juntos. E incluir a alguien más en eso no nos pareció apropiado –en medio del torrente de información que estaba recibiendo, Draco no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué, si se habían tomado tantas molestias en esconder lo sucedido, se lo contaba precisamente a él. Parecía que los Gryffindor tenían tendencia a confiarle sus más profundos pensamientos. Pero no se entretuvo con eso, sino que prestó atención a la chica, que parecía impaciente por comentar aquello- hace un mes me informaron que tendría que dejar la ciudad durante tres semanas. Ron trabaja turnos completos en la tienda y le sería difícil seguir con la farsa. Así que decidimos dejarlo. No podemos mantener el engaño por más tiempo, no es apropiado. Y como ves, un par de semanas bastaron para que todos lo notaran.

-Granger, entiendo que hayas querido encubrirlo entonces, pero… ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué seguir haciéndolo ahora? –completó.

La declaración que pretendían dar, mantener el secretismo, no lo comprendía.

-Exacto. ¿Por qué no van al ministerio y reportan lo que sucede? Son ustedes, nadie va a reprocharles sus acciones o a amonestarles por lo que han hecho.

-No es ese el problema, Malfoy. Ron y yo daríamos cuentas si fuese necesario.

-¿Es que no te preocupa lo que le puede haber pasado? –incluso él sonaba más angustiado que la chica.

Granger le dirigió una sonrisa desganada.

-Sí y no. Me he preocupado cada día desde que se fue. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera me ha enviado una postal?, ¿Por qué no se despidió?, ¿Cuándo volverá? –Sacudió la cabeza, algunos mechones castaños escapando de su moño- pero son preguntas que no conducen a nada. Y en el fondo tal vez sé las respuestas. El caso es, que desde el principio supe que fue intencional. Nadie extorsionó a Harry, ni lo secuestró ni lo forzó a nada. Harry se fue porque así lo decidió y hay que respetarlo.

Hasta que lo expuso de esa forma, Draco fue consiente de algo. Potter había desaparecido después de la gala de aniversario. Después de aquella conversación en el séptimo piso donde ambos se habían sincerado a niveles insospechados. Después de que él mismo le aconsejara que hiciera lo que necesitara hacer.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí, Granger? –preguntó con sospecha.

-Esa noche… Harry desapareció un buen rato. Y tú también. Recuerdo haber pensado en lo curioso que era eso –y quizás fue un efecto de la luz o de la descontrolada imaginación del rubio, pero creyó ver una sonrisa de simpatía en el rostro de la chica- cuando volvió, Harry parecía otro. Más decidido, como si le hubiera llegado la respuesta que llevaba años esperando. Le pregunté dónde había estado y me respondió que justo donde debía estar. Él nunca da ese tipo de respuestas. Así que insistí y le pregunté con quién había estado.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que dejara de fisgonear –Draco no pudo evitar sonreír- por eso te digo todo esto… porque ahora quiero preguntarte a ti, ¿qué pasó esa noche?, ¿Hablaste con él?

-Hablé con él –aceptó, porque de algún modo las barreras pasadas habían sido derribadas hace mucho y la vida había girado a tal grado que él compartía confidencias con los miembros del trio dorado. Con dos tercios de ellos- me di cuenta cuando salía del gran comedor y le seguí. Conversamos un largo rato.

-¿Y él dijo algo que…? –pero dejó la pregunta inconclusa, animándole a continuar.

-No lo noté ese día o quizás no le di importancia… creo que Potter ya lo había decidido. Parecía amargado por toda la atención que le daba la prensa y mencionó abiertamente la posibilidad de irse. Jamás creí que él de verdad lo haría –añadió la última frase en un tono más bajo.

Se rehusaba a creer que él había sido la última conversación seria que tuvo Potter antes de desaparecer.

-Amargado… -repitió- ¿no se veía triste o angustiado?

-No lo sé. Cansado, un poco molesto. No lo conozco lo suficiente, Granger –se excusó, intentando mantenerse neutral.

-Supongo que no.

-Aunque no lo reportes al ministerio… ¿me dirás que no han intentado localizarlo por sus medios?

-Lo consideramos un par de veces. Pero si Harry no quiere ser encontrado… merece que se le deje en paz.

-Es que aún no… ¿no dejó ni una sola nota?

-Nada. Absolutamente nada.

-¿Y qué hay de su cuenta en Gringotts? Aun si fue al mundo muggle, necesitaba dinero para sobrevivir.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero si preparó su desaparición como creo que hizo, puede que haya sacado suficiente dinero con antelación. Intentamos razonar con los duendes, pero no darán información a nadie que no sea familia directa –finalizó con una mueca. Ese era un camino sin salida.

-La mentira sobre sus vacaciones es lo siguiente. ¿Qué dirán después?

-Lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos alejados.

Draco se asombró por ese comentario tan Slytherin de parte de ella, entre todas las personas. Supuso que su lealtad con Potter estaba sobre cualquier otra cosa.

-Él sonaba realmente fastidiado por toda la atención… creí que exageraba con sus quejas sobre eso.

-Los tres fuimos bombardeados por la prensa. Aunque él más que Ron y yo. Y siempre fue así, desde los once años estuvo en los titulares. Lo sabes bien –pero sonó más a una ratificación, nada de rencor se adivinaba en sus palabras- le trataron de mentiroso, de alborotador. Y de pronto volvía a ser la estrella, el salvador del mundo mágico. Él siempre dio su mejor esfuerzo para que eso no le importara. Pero realmente llegó a ser demasiado, para todos.

-Por eso ninguno regresó a Hogwarts el año siguiente.

Los tres habían hecho sus EXTASIS por correspondencia. En su momento, Draco creyó que se aprovechaban al exigir un trato preferente. Ya no lo veía así.

-No podíamos ir a las tres escobas como antes. Ni al caldero chorreante o a la tienda de los Weasley. Pasó todo un año y solo vi como mi amigo se volvía cada vez más huraño. Cada vez lo veía más agotado… cada aparición pública era un reto para él. Querían un autógrafo, una foto, algo… nadie entendía que Harry ya nos había dado todo -la voz de Granger se suavizó hasta quebrarse en la última silaba.

-Ya lo esperabas –y esta vez la revelación vino con sutileza. Jamás habría imaginado que sería tan fácil leer a la chica.

-Sí. Esperaba que nos hiciera alguna propuesta para viajar juntos. O que al menos nos informara. No así… pero lo entiendo. Estuvimos juntos en muchas aventuras, Malfoy. No imaginas cuantas. Supongo que necesitaba hacer esto solo.

-Es posible –dijo para llenar el vacío.

En realidad no sabía qué más podría decir. Nunca había sido bueno para dar palabras de consuelo, y mucho menos a alguien con quien no se había entendido hasta ese momento.

-Sí habló contigo esa noche fue por algo. Y si ahora yo también decidí confiar en ti, fue por eso. Espero que seas capaz de guardar el secreto. Y que bajo ningún concepto se te vaya a ocurrir buscarlo por tu cuenta –a pesar de la acuosidad en su mirada, logró impregnar advertencia a la última frase.

-No lo haré. Mientras prometas informarme de inmediato cuando tengas noticias de él. Noticias auténticas –si la petición le sonó fuera de lugar, Granger no lo demostró.

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto, pero Draco realmente deseaba ser de los primeros en enterarse del verdadero paradero y estado del imbécil cara rajada.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Bien. Ha sido un gusto volver a verte, a pesar de las circunstancias –y Draco se encontró diciéndolo con total naturalidad- pero aun debo buscar a algún socio que no se deje impresionar por un par de antecedentes.

-Igualmente –correspondió, sonriendo con inusual entendimiento- y Malfoy, si de verdad te interesa asociarte con alguien, creo que tengo algunos contactos que podrían servirte.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo...

 _-¿Quién está arriba? –el tono empleado no tuvo nada que envidiar al del patriarca Malfoy._

 _-No me gusta lo que estás sugiriendo, hijo._

 _-Padre está en la cárcel y tú estás aquí con un hombre que no quieres que yo vea. ¿Qué esperas que piense?_

 _-Espero que confíes en tu madre –los acordes del instrumento se detuvieron y Narcissa lanzó una mirada ansiosa al techo._

 _-Sería descortés no saludar –pero tan pronto lo dijo, tuvo la mano de su madre en su brazo._

 _La mirada era suave y conciliadora, casi al compás de la nueva tonada del misterioso intérprete._

 _-Lo siento, Draco. No puedo. No sin que él esté de acuerdo._

* * *

Actualizaré el siguiente viernes o antes, sólo necesito editar el capítulo.

Hasta pronto, Allyselle


	2. The lucky one, parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme un poquito al canon.

 **Sumario:** segunda parte de the lucky one. La vida puede cambiar mucho en un par de años. Es el caso de Draco, que vive uno de sus peores momentos. Un artículo de "El Profeta", un traslador y los acordes de un piano. Narcissa es muy buena ocultando cosas.

 **Notas de la autora:** primero, muchas gracias a DinanitaBlack y a CuquiLuna por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, a las chicas del grupo de Drarry Adictos y a los que marcaron follow y fav. Segundo, he decidido dejar los viernes para publicar y como les dije, la historia ya está escrita, así que, pendientes. Tercero... no, creo que no hay tercero. A lo que vinimos.

 **The lucky one: parte II**

* * *

 _And it took some time, but I understand it now. Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right._

 _(Y tomó algo de tiempo, pero lo entiendo ahora. Porque ahora mi nombre está iluminado, pero creo que lo hiciste bien)_

* * *

El viento soplaba cálido contra su rostro cuando Draco Malfoy se apareció en una explanada de la localidad de Ottery st. Catchpole. Alisó su pantalón de lana un par de veces y emprendió el conocido trayecto hacia su destino. Siempre se tomaba su tiempo para admirar los bosques que rodeaban dicha propiedad, con sus distintos tonos de verde, alturas prominentes y aspecto levemente salvaje. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente empezó a ver la casa por entre los árboles. La primera vez que la visitó, le pareció improbable. Interesante adjetivo, había dicho Hermione. Pero es que la casa familiar de los Weasley era una autentica transgresión a las leyes de la física. Desafiaba la gravedad con su estructura y podría llegar a ser el sueño o la peor pesadilla de un arquitecto. Como fuera, había llegado a acostumbrarse a sus indefinidas formas, pisos desproporcionados y escaleras asimétricas. Viendo el conjunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que era una pieza digna de admirar.

Las campanillas de viento color lavanda repicaron anunciando su entrada y de inmediato tuvo a media docena de Weasleys mirándole.

-Buenos días –saludó, barriendo la habitación con la mirada.

Los patriarcas Weasley, Ronald alias la ex comadreja, Bill y su hija Victoire, y George, su socio de negocios, respondieron cada uno a su manera.

-Hola, cariño. Temí que no vendrías –Molly se acercó a él, dándole el patentado abrazo de bienvenida.

Bill le sonrió con simpatía mientras seguía alimentando a su hija, la Weasley rubia.

-Bueno, le prometí que almorzaría con ustedes. Les traje un detalle –con el tiempo, Draco había aprendido que llegar a casa de los Weasley con solo una botella de vino era insuficiente.

Así que en adelante siempre llegó con un mínimo de tres botellas, dependiendo de la ocasión.

-Oh, no te hubieras molestado –dijo mientras le atusaba el cabello y aceptaba la bolsa.

-Déjale que se moleste todo lo que quiera, los vinos de los Malfoy son los mejores –y ese fue Arthur Weasley, sonriéndole sin reparos.

-Aunque al paso que vamos, acabaremos con tu reserva en unos meses –Molly lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a George, quien casualmente no estaba viendo en su dirección.

-Descuiden, la producción de este año en Francia volverá a surtirla –bromeó, deslizándose en una butaca al lado de Ronald.

Su sociedad con George Weasley se dio gracias a la intervención de Hermione, quien les convenció de las ventajas de asociarse para expandir los negocios de cada uno. Así, tan solo un año después, una nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley había sido inaugurada en Irlanda y Draco consiguió suficiente financiamiento para la apertura de su soñada tienda de vinos. De hecho, un par de meses bastaron para que los Weasley le invitaran a comer con ellos cada tanto y de pronto, se encontró sentado a su mesa cada domingo. Quienes le recibieron con más reservas fueron Ronald y Ginevra, sus contemporáneos en los tiempos de Hogwarts, pero hasta ellos habían llegado a aceptarle en el seno familiar. Si bien la chica pasaba cada vez menos tiempo ahí por sus compromisos con el quidditch, Ronald había llegado a tal punto de invitarle a veladas con amigos y gastarle bromas sin temor a malos entendidos. Draco había sido receloso al principio, pero la alianza no solo había sido beneficiosa para su imagen, sino también para darle vida a la mermada fortuna de los Malfoy por las malas decisiones durante la guerra. Ese era otro asunto. Pocas veces sacaban la guerra a colación, pero cuando pasaba no había miradas acusadoras o recriminatorias. Sí, Draco estaba agradablemente asombrado con esa familia.

-Georgie, no… -la voz apremiante de Molly Weasley le distrajo del relato sobre un boggart escurridizo que estaba haciendo Bill.

-Mamá, tiene que saberlo –la atención estaba centrada en el hombre, quien se alejó de su madre con una sonrisa de disculpa y un ejemplar del periódico en las manos- sabes que te apoyamos, Draco. Sin importar el alboroto que quieran hacer –y dicho eso, le tendió el numero matutino de "El profeta".

Su nombre, en contundente y enorme letra negra le enfrentó desde la primera plana.

" **Draco Malfoy. A juicio por infringir el estatuto internacional del secreto mágico y… ¿por acoso sexual?**

Después de una relativa etapa de actividades civilizadas y licitas, el heredero Malfoy vuelve a hacer de las suyas. Hace una semana, se presentaron ante el Ministerio de Magia una serie de denuncias en contra de Draco Lucius Malfoy, entre las que destacan invasión de propiedad privada y daños a terceros; pero las acusaciones más graves: violar el estatuto del secreto y acosar sexualmente a un ex empleado de Malfoy Corp. quien estuvo a su servicio como asistente y se vio obligado a renunciar a su cargo por la insostenible situación.

Al parecer, el joven Malfoy no solo ha estado llenándose los bolsillos de galeones, sino que escondiendo desagradables secretos tras las tintadas paredes de su oficina. Con una postura soberbia y de falsa perfección, el último vástago de tan ilustre familia parece estar a punto de dejar morir el apellido, pues su tendencia acosadora tuvo como víctima a un hombre de 23 años, cuyos datos no son proporcionados para salvaguardar su integridad por posibles represalias, dados los nexos oscuros del acusado. Además…"

Draco se encontró incapaz de seguir leyendo. Estaba asqueado con la situación, con ese maldito artículo. Odiaba a los jodidos medios. Odiaba sus malditas plumas a vuelapluma.

-Draco, sabíamos que esto pasaría –dijo Ronald con un recién estrenado tono compasivo- la información siempre se filtra de alguna forma.

Y es que ya toda la familia Weasley estaba enterada de la situación, desde la semana anterior en que una lechuza oficial le entregó la citación y la lista de acusaciones en su contra.

-Sí, pero no tenían por qué entregarle eso justo cuando acaba de llegar…

-Señora Weasley…

-Molly, cariño –Draco le sonrió afectado. Iba en contra de años de educación llamarla por su nombre de pila, pero lo intentaba.

-Molly –rectificó- es mejor que haya visto esto aquí… solo no creí que se enterarían tan pronto.

-Tienen un olfato impecable para los escándalos. Y gente infiltrada en el ministerio, obviamente –comentó Bill con sequedad.

-Sí… -Draco se sintió repentinamente fuera de lugar.

No debía, pero el sentimiento solo brotó y se extendió en él. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos, que estarían de su lado para el pandemónium al que debería enfrentarse. Pero esa situación le tenía ansioso desde hace días y aunque se lo comentó de pasada a su madre cuando le envió una carta, había dejado de ser suficiente. Su padre estaba fuera de escena y su madre, demasiado lejos para correr a sus brazos en la intimidad del salón y dejar caer su cabeza en su regazo.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme.

-Draco, no es necesario…

-Sí, Draco. Nosotros no nos sonrojamos por tus preferencias –intervino George, haciéndole un guiño provocador.

Ni siquiera con lo avergonzado y molesto que se sentía fue inmune a la broma. Le sonrió reticente, doblando el periódico y abandonándolo en la mesa.

-Sé que no. Es solo que necesito un momento para digerir todo esto.

-Por supuesto. Después nos ponemos de acuerdo para el jaleo que vendrá –razonó Arthur, acabando con las miradas hostiles de su esposa hacia su hijo.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego.

-George, eso fue muy grosero –escuchó la amonestación al cerrar la puerta.

-Pero mamá… -se retiró a grandes zancadas, dejando la justificación del gemelo a medias.

-¡Draco! –La puerta se abrió unos segundos después y Ronald trotó hacia él- Hermione quería hablar contigo.

-Será en otro momento.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Yo… -el Slytherin apretó entre sus dedos el medallón familiar que siempre llevaba consigo en el bolsillo.

-No deberías salir de Inglaterra –aconsejó, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Era otro aspecto de Ronald que jamás imaginó, lo perceptivo que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Y tú vas a detenerme? –retó, alzando una ceja en actitud insolente.

-No precisamente. Aunque me gustaría que seas sincero. ¿A dónde vas?

-Con mi madre –Ronald asintió y extendió una mano.

-No dejes que te vean –sacudió la mano en el aire, para desconcierto de Draco.

-Oh –comprendió y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando se arrancó un par de cabellos que entregó al pelirrojo- gracias.

-Seguro –masculló antes de caminar de regreso.

Draco le observó con profunda gratitud, sentimiento que nunca creyó ser capaz de dedicarle precisamente a él. Y con una última mirada apreciativa hacia la madriguera, presionó el medallón y dijo las palabras correctas. Tres segundos después, fue consciente del familiar destello de colores, el jalón desagradable y todo se desdibujó para volver a materializarse en un entorno completamente distinto.

El cielo en la pequeña localidad francesa era de un precioso tono azul, despejado y brillante. Hizo su camino con más calma de la que sentía, sabiendo que tendría que rendir cuentas a su madre por los motivos que estaba ahí. Pero también impaciente por verla, por tenderse a sus pies y revolcarse en su miseria.

Confiar en los Weasley había sido una magnifica elección, confiar en Anthony Goldstein fue el peor error de post guerra.

-Tres años… -masculló, cuando estuvo lejos de miradas curiosas- tres malditos años. Miles de galeones en donativos… y se les olvida por la palabra de un… desagradables secretos, posibles represalias, oscuros nexos. Se pueden ir todos al mismísimo infierno. Espero que se encuentren con Voldemort ahí. Hijos de… -apretó los puños y apresuró el paso- como si fuera un maldito enfermo. No decían eso cuando… -respiró profundo tres veces, aspirando el aroma de las distintas variedades de rosas del jardín de su madre.

Su madre, que seguía siendo hermosa, suave y delicada. Casi se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola hacía ya casi tres años. Narcissa no quería escuchar sobre volver a Inglaterra y él se empeñó en recuperar un poco de la antigua gloria familiar. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de su proceder. Rodeó la casa y se dirigió a la puerta trasera, que siempre permanecía sin llave. No le sorprendió que ningún elfo saliera a su encuentro, dado que su madre se negaba a contratar alguno, pero si le sorprendió hallarla en la cocina, preparando un servicio de té. Narcissa se quedó de pie con los ojos azules muy abiertos y una azucarera entre sus pálidas manos.

-¿Draco? –susurró, como si una dimensión hubiese colisionado con otra y ya no fuera capaz de entender la realidad.

-Hola, madre. Creí que podía sorprenderte –le sonrió con duda, ya que la mujer parecía no salir de su asombro.

-Y vaya que lo estoy… ay, mi niño –finalmente dejó la azucarera a un lado y se acercó a él. Draco se dejó envolver en sus brazos, en el aroma a orquídeas, se regocijó de poder tenerla- no te esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Pasó algo? –peinó su flequillo con delicadeza, repasando sus facciones con la devoción propia de una madre.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso… ahora solo quiero –pero su petición fue cortada por el sonido de unos pasos en la estancia del nivel superior. Volvió su vista al servicio de té y luego a su madre- lo siento, ¿tienes visitas?

-¿Qué? Oh –Narcissa retrocedió, una mirada de sobresalto cruzó su rostro y se desvaneció tan rápido que nadie más que su hijo podría haberla adivinado- no es nada, debe ser el elfo.

-¿Elfo? ¿Tienes un elfo?

-Bueno, no exactamente… -su madre sonrió con vaguedad.

-Preparaste un servicio de té para dos.

-¿Qué? No… -pero la excusa, que probablemente hubiese tenido algún punto débil, se vino abajo cuando las notas de un piano volaron desde el nivel superior hasta ellos.

-¿Le enseñaste a tu elfo a tocar el piano, madre? –preguntó mordaz.

-Escucha, Draco. Sí, hay alguien en casa. Pero no puedo… dejar que lo veas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que eso me explique mejor la situación? –en ese instante, la búsqueda hiperactiva de Draco rindió sus frutos.

Y estuvo cerca de lamentar haber llegado. Tiradas sin ninguna gracia en una silla, yacían unas llaves y una inconfundible billetera de hombre.

-¿Quién está arriba? –el tono empleado no tuvo nada que envidiar al del patriarca Malfoy.

-No me gusta lo que estás sugiriendo, hijo.

-Padre está en la cárcel y tú estás aquí con un hombre que no quieres que yo vea. ¿Qué esperas que piense?

-Espero que confíes en tu madre –los acordes del instrumento se detuvieron y Narcissa lanzó una mirada ansiosa al techo.

-Sería descortés no saludar –pero tan pronto lo dijo, tuvo la mano de su madre en su brazo.

La mirada era suave y conciliadora, casi al compás de la nueva tonada del misterioso intérprete.

-Lo siento, Draco. No puedo. No sin que él esté de acuerdo.

-Mamá… -ella asintió y aflojó el agarre.

-Déjame avisarle que estás aquí. Confía en mí.

-Está bien –accedió. Su madre abandonó la estancia, llevándose la billetera y las llaves. Ni siquiera sus años de exilio voluntario habían socavado su astucia.

Draco se quedó pendiente de sus pasos en las escaleras, en el nivel superior. La armoniosa melodía se detuvo para dar paso a voces amortiguadas. ¿Cuánto sería prudente esperar? ¿Por qué su madre de pronto actuaba como si estuviera hospedando en su casa al fugitivo más buscado de Gran Bretaña? Draco rogó que no fuera el caso. No, Narcissa era una mujer sensata. Jamás haría eso. Se obligó a esperar sentado, controlando su curiosidad. Nuevos pasos se escucharon, dos personas bajando las escaleras. Su madre venía adelante, sonriéndole con cariño y tras ella… Los ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente. Era imposible. Ya no pudo notar nada más. Solo esa maraña de pelo oscuro, la marcada curva de su mandíbula, el tinte divertido en los brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿Asustado, Malfoy? –dijo con retintín.

Harry Potter. Había encontrado al jodido Harry Potter.

* * *

 _Let me tell you now you're the lucky one._

 _(Déjame decirte ahora, eres afortunado)_

* * *

Porque claro que era él… un poco más bronceado, con señas de hacer ejercicio regularmente y mejor vestido que nunca. El susodicho le sonreía de lado mientras aguardaba por su contestación. Draco le miró de pies a cabeza: los jeans de marca le quedaban de maravilla, sin ser demasiado ajustados ni excesivamente holgados como los había llevado en el pasado. La camiseta era verde, un color que rara vez le había visto usar y que resaltaba el tono de sus ojos. Lo único que parecía incapaz de abandonar a pesar de los años, eran las zapatillas estilo converse y la manía de llevar la varita mágica en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Asombrado… -susurró y carraspeó de inmediato para ocultar que se le había secado la boca- atónito. Eso describe mejor como me siento. Pero es que tú… ellos no… -una delicada tos le recordó que su madre seguía en la estancia.

Con más dificultad de la debida, apartó su mirada de Potter y la encontró cerca de la puerta con una canastilla en su brazo.

-Supongo que querrán ponerse al día. Iré por unas galletas a la panadería, luego podemos tomar el té. ¿Mantequilla y canela para ti, cariño? Y chispas de chocolate para Harry –la estupefacción de Draco solo se disparó aún más al notar la mirada cálida y afectuosa que su madre le lanzó al otro hombre- vuelvo en un rato.

-Potter… -dijo finalmente.

Ya tenía una idea de cómo se había sentido Hermione cuando él apareció de improviso hacía más de dos años. Aunque no era igual, él no había estado perdido.

-Malfoy –dijo en tono cortés, jalando la silla frente a él y dejándose caer con más gracia que antaño- creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo sin palabras.

-Es que no… -sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo balbuceando incoherencias. Lo tenía ahí, finalmente frente a él, al fin podría lanzarle las preguntas que llevaban años acumulándose.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿De verdad quieres empezar por ahí? –inquirió con una sonrisa perezosa.

-Quiero entender –se encontró diciendo.

-Te lo dije ese día. Estaba tan cansado, sobrepasado… harto de todo. Me pareció tan irónico que esa noche fueras precisamente tú con quien pude por fin quitarme la máscara de que estaba bien con todo eso. Porque no lo estaba. No podía salir con mis amigos, no podía terminar con mi novia por miedo a un escándalo, no podía decir que no quería asistir a ese evento porque todos esperaban que lo hiciera. Así como esperaban que iniciara el entrenamiento para auror o algo así de glorioso. Y yo no quería hacerlo –Potter pasó una mano por su cabello, peinándose a medias- cuando dijiste que estabas ahí por obligación me di cuenta que yo también. No quería estar ahí, no quería esa túnica de gala ni los galardones que me dieron después. ¿Orden de Merlín por haber sido perseguido por un maniático y sobrevivir a ello? Vaya reconocimiento. No lo habría hecho por voluntad, de haber podido elegir. Y es que ese fue siempre el maldito problema. Nunca tuve elección, Draco –el uso de su nombre de pila, dicho por primera vez mientras le refería algo tan íntimo, le pareció increíblemente adecuado- desde pequeño. Decidieron quien debía criarme, después siguieron decidiendo por mí. Nadie me habló de Sirius Black, me obligaron a participar en el torneo de los tres magos, querían hacerme callar sobre el regreso de Voldemort y luego… creo que lo entiendes. Dumbledore descifró todo y no me dijo nada. No lo culpo, créeme. Y un año tras la batalla, Hermione me convenció de ir a esa gala, pero para mí todo había acabado. Lo preparé esa última semana. Empecé a guardar mis cosas, cambié mi dinero de Gringotts por dinero muggle y envié a mi elfo a trabajar a Hogwarts con órdenes de no hablar con nadie sobre mí. La última gran aparición de Harry Potter –sonrió con nostalgia- sería el adiós a los titulares, a las muestras de aprecio que no creía merecer, a las sonrisas hipócritas de quienes alguna vez estuvieron en mi contra, no tendría que cubrir las expectativas de nadie. Ellos realmente ya no podían exigirme nada. Esa noche… -Potter se tomó un momento para emitir un suspiro entrecortado y siguió hablando sin mirarle- cuando hablé contigo me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Y lo que dijiste… "haz lo que necesites hacer". Me pregunté si mis amigos me habrían dicho lo mismo. Y no estuve tan seguro de ello. Hermione podría haber intentado disuadirme y es probable que Ron se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarme. Pero no era eso lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

-Era un viaje que tenías que hacer solo –Potter alzó la mirada y asintió con energía.

-Exacto. Así que, tras nuestra conversación regresé al gran comedor. Hermione intentó hablar conmigo pero no la dejé. Ron estaba haciendo planes por ambos para asistir al examen en la academia de aurores… no dije nada, solo le dejé hablar. Y Ginny… -una expresión de profunda melancolía se adueñó del rostro del Gryffindor- me fui con ella de la fiesta. Le pedí una caminata cerca del lago, como hicimos tantas veces durante sexto. Y ella estaba feliz y radiante, creyendo que era una idea maravillosa y romántica –un nuevo silencio, un nuevo suspiro cadencioso- no fue una conversación muy larga. Ella es lista y orgullosa. Me escuchó en silencio y no intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer. Volví solo a Grimmauld place y dejé listo todo. Al día siguiente me sentía ridículamente emocionado, como cuando recibí mi primer obsequio en navidad o cuando leí la carta de Hogwarts… y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Me fui caminando… hice una visita rápida al valle de Godric y de ahí me desaparecí. Por eso lo hice, Draco. Porque por primera vez en mi vida necesitaba elegirme a mí, en lugar de a los demás. Y como tan bien lo has dicho, debía hacerlo solo.

-No me des el crédito por esa frase –Potter le miró con intriga- fue Hermione quien dijo eso, cuando me contó que habías desaparecido.

-No me sorprende… ella siempre ha sido buena para entender a los demás.

-No les dejaste ni una nota –no era un reclamo y el moreno no pareció tomárselo así.

-Pensé que no era necesario. Lo acabas de decir, a Hermione no le fue difícil comprenderlo.

-Sí, pero ellos han estado preocupados por ti todo este tiempo.

-Y yo por ellos, Draco. No lo dudes –advirtió, con plena certeza de lo que decía- pero no podía obligarles a dejar atrás a sus familias, no otra vez. No a Hermione que acababa de recuperarlos, no a Ron que acababa de perder a su hermano… en cambio a mí nada me detenía, no tenía razones para seguir ahí.

-¿Y sigues sin razones para volver?

-Así es.

Un silencio reflexivo cayó sobre ambos, la mente de Draco era un completo caos, ¿cómo es que no se le ocurría nada más para preguntar?

-Ronald no asistió a la academia de aurores –comentó, reparando en algo que había dicho Potter. El chico hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada- lo siento, no sé si quieres que te hable sobre ellos.

-No se trata de ellos, Draco. Se trata de mí.

-No lo entiendo.

-Todos estos años… desde que encontré a tu madre, ella me ha mantenido al tanto. Más o menos. Lo único que necesito es saber que están bien.

-Lo están –afirmó.

-Y veo que hay algo más, ¿no? –Draco le miró confundido- te has referido a ellos por sus nombres de pila. Y no hiciste una mueca al hablar de Ron –Potter se mordisqueó el labio, como deliberando sí preguntar algo o no- ¿son amigos ahora?

-Digamos que las circunstancias nos hicieron convivir y… de la animadversión pasada ya queda poco o nada.

-Y has hablado con ellos sobre mí –supuso.

-Más que todo con Hermione –Potter asintió, dando unos golpecitos distraídos en la mesa- dijiste que encontraste a mi madre… ¿a dónde estuviste antes de venir aquí?

-Oh, eso –saltó de inmediato, aprovechando el cambio de tema- no tenía muchos planes al salir de Inglaterra. Solo sabía que quería mantenerme alejado de Gran Bretaña… y del mundo mágico en general. Mi primer destino fue Holanda, pero el idioma era un gran obstáculo. Aun así, fueron días agradables. Pasé más tiempo en Alemania, había algo en ese lugar durante el invierno que me tenía fascinado. Solo que ahí cometí la imprudencia de visitar un bar mágico y… me enteré de algo que hubiera preferido no saber. Eso me motivó a moverme… pasé cerca de ocho meses recorriendo Bélgica y Luxemburgo. Hice muchos tours muggles y me entretuve en el camino. Y entonces llegué a Francia. No estaba en mis planes quedarme en un solo sitio, pero entonces encontré este condado… y me enamoré de las pacificas calles, de lo alejadas que están unas casas de otras –sonrió de lado ante eso- y de la panadería del pueblo. Fue ahí donde me encontró Cissy un día –las cejas de Draco se elevaron al instante, estaba perplejo, no solo porque el diminutivo había salido de forma casual, sino porque parecía que Potter hablaba de ella con profundo afecto- tomamos un café. Luego me invitó a comer y hablamos durante horas. Ella entendió por lo que yo estaba pasando… no pidió explicaciones, no intentó hacerme cambiar de parecer ni darme más información de la que yo le pedía. Fue tras unas semanas que decidí quedarme aquí por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Y hace cuánto fue eso?

-Hace dos años –y volvió a sonreírle con confianza.

Draco se sintió impactado con eso. ¿Potter llevaba todo ese tiempo acompañando a su madre en su exilio voluntario? ¿Significaba que había estado a solo millas de distancia cada vez que Draco avisó sobre sus visitas? ¿Él y su madre se habían puesto de acuerdo para que no se encontraran durante sus estadías?

-¿Y no has pensado en irte durante ese tiempo? –preguntó en cambio, dejando el resto de cuestionamientos para su madre.

-No realmente. Me gusta el vecindario, conseguí un empleo, una casita del siglo XIX y tengo excelente compañía. No estoy desesperado por marcharme de aquí –se encogió de hombros.

-Hace rato tocabas el piano –recordó- no sabía que tenías esa clase de habilidades musicales.

-En realidad fue Cissy quien me enseñó –se rascó la nuca con un brillo avergonzado, casi infantil en los ojos- fue muy paciente. Por momentos creí que no podría tomarle el truco, pero ella se empeñó en que aprendería. Mi repertorio aun no es muy amplio, pero voy avanzando.

-¿Y qué hay del idioma? ¿Aprendiste francés de niño? –Potter le contempló con una expresión de condescendencia que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Aprendí un poco de francés en el camino. Más que todo mientras estuve en Bélgica. El resto se lo debo a Cissy.

Fue en ese momento que Draco determinó que había algo raro ahí. Que su madre recibiera en su casa y alimentara a Potter era una cosa, ¿enseñarle a tocar piano y a hablar francés? ¿Cómo habían pasado de ser simples conocidos a tener semejante acercamiento? Entonces se le ocurrió…

-Potter… ¿Tú no le has hablando de… la sala de los menesteres? –las pestañas oscuras se movieron con rapidez, como si le hubiera pillado fuera de su elemento.

-¿Cuándo hablé contigo la noche de la gala? Sí, le conté eso.

-No… me refiero a lo que pasó ahí… un año antes de esa noche –Potter abrió la boca con gracia y se echó hacia adelante.

-No, por Merlín, no. Hemos hablado de la guerra, pero no… -sacudió la cabeza y volvió a adoptar su postura relajada- tú no le dijiste. Del fuego maldito, de cómo murió Crabbe. Lo noté a medida que hablábamos y no lo mencioné.

-Ah… bien.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?

-Mi madre ya había visto muchos horrores durante la guerra. Yo sigo vivo y todo había acabado. No creí necesario referirle detalles escabrosos.

-Ya veo.

-Sigo sin comprender… tú no la conocías. La viste un par de veces antes de… -Draco relamió sus labios, recordando esa noche, en el pasillo del séptimo piso- preguntaste por ella. Dijiste que podía acudir a ti, querías saber cómo estaba. Pensé que solo te entrometías, como siempre. ¿Acaso hay otro motivo para esta cercanía? Porque yo… -y asintió ante su razonamiento incluso antes de exponerlo- si hubiese sido Ronald o alguien más, mi madre hubiera sido educada. El café y tal vez un almuerzo. Pero contigo ha sido distinto... y esa vez dijiste que ella hizo algo por ti durante la batalla. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Por eso decidiste unírtele en su exilio? –terminó esa pregunta torciendo un poco el gesto, pero eso no le impidió formular una más:- ¿qué hizo por ti ese día?

-Cuántas preguntas… y todas muy pertinentes –le sonrió con aparente simpatía- puedo contestar, pero no en orden. No estoy aquí por lo que ella hizo en el pasado, sino porque descubrí en ella una especie de aliado en los tiempos difíciles, alguien que sabía lo que estaba pasando, de lo que estaba huyendo. No me enfrentó por ello y se preocupó genuinamente por mí. Por eso sigo aquí, porque Cissy me ayudó a entender y aceptar muchas cosas. Y realmente he llegado a quererla. Nos tocó ver la guerra desde lados opuestos, pero los dos sufrimos cosas muy similares. Supongo que eso facilitó la cercanía de la que hablas –Potter se reacomodó en la silla- es curioso que uses esa palabra. Exilio. No lo considero así… es más bien una ruta de autoconocimiento. Estaba cansado de toda la publicidad que Harry Potter atraía. Buscaba a Harry, al auténtico.

-¿Y lo has encontrado?

-Estar aquí ha ayudado. Sé más sobre mí ahora y parte del mérito es de tu madre –Potter aguardó unos instantes y asintió, luciendo como quien acaba de llegar a una resolución fundamental- esa noche te pregunté por ella con verdadera preocupación. Y ahora que mencionas lo que ella hizo por mí… sí realmente quieres saber lo que sucedió esa noche, tengo que contarte una historia un poco larga. Porque fueron muchas circunstancias las que me llevaron ahí.

-No creo que ella vuelva en un rato –Potter lanzó una mirada a la puerta y pareció coincidir con eso.

-Lo sé. Así que… no sé cómo iniciar. Supongo que iniciar por la misión de Dumbledore está bien. Ese año había estado buscando unos objetos… debía destruirlos si quería debilitar a Voldemort. Todo había ido relativamente bien, hasta que supe que uno de ellos estaba en Hogwarts. Fue en ese momento que todo se escapó de mis manos, si es que alguna vez estuvo en ellas. Él se enteró que yo estaba ahí y ambos bandos reunieron sus fuerzas –empujó sus gafas por el puente de la nariz, con un rictus de concentración- el caso es… yo estuve en el momento en que asesinó a Severus Snape. Lo vi morir, aun cuando creí que lo odiaba. Y él me dio unas memorias de Dumbledore, algo que yo debía saber. No fue fácil de aceptar, pero lo hice… tenía que hacerlo. Por eso, cuando la batalla se detuvo y Voldemort me citó en el bosque… fui a buscarlo.

Draco exhaló suave, parte de él siempre se preguntó qué había motivado a Potter a acudir al encuentro de ese homicida. Estúpida valentía o puros deseos suicidas, esas eran las alternativas que le parecían más plausibles.

-Me presenté ante él… sin varita. Ni siquiera lo intenté y él hizo lo que más deseaba. Me mató.

-Estoy hablando contigo ahora, Potter. Y sé reconocer un fantasma. Como tan sabiamente dijiste un día, suelen ser transparentes –una risa corta escapó del chico, rompiendo el aura de misterio y confidencia que se había extendido en la cocina.

-Me limito a contarte lo que sucedió ese día. No me defendí y él me lanzó un avada kedavra… lo que viene es más difícil de explicar. Tuve esta especie de plática con alguien que llevaba algún tiempo muerto. Cuando al fin desperté, me quede escuchando lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Voldemort se había desmayado mientras yo estuve inconsciente. Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a alguien que se cerciorara de que yo estaba muerto –un escalofrío de expectación se apoderó del rubio. Ahora creía saber lo que Potter estaba por decir- fue tu madre quien se acercó. Y ella lo supo, que de alguna forma yo seguía vivo. ¿Sabes qué hizo? –Draco solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza de un lado otro, fascinado con el relato- consiguió taparnos a ambos con su cabello y arriesgando su propia vida susurró: "¿está Draco vivo?" –una sensación cálida y palpitante le asaltó, su mente formándose imágenes de ese momento- dije que sí. Porque lo estabas la última vez que te había visto, cubierto de cenizas y asustado, pero estabas vivo. Entonces ella se levantó y le dijo a Voldemort y al resto de sus subordinados que yo había muerto.

-Merlín… -susurró, tan ronco que Potter quizás solo fue consciente del movimiento de sus labios.

-Todavía un año después, cuando hablamos fuera de la sala de menesteres, yo seguía sin comprenderlo. No sabía por qué ella había hecho eso por mí. Finalmente lo entendí durante estos años. No lo hizo por mí. Lo hizo por ti, Draco. Ella quería volver al castillo a buscarte, eras ya lo único que le importaba. Su lealtad estaba contigo, no con Voldemort ni conmigo. Y al hacerlo, con esas simples palabras, garantizó que fuera Voldemort quien cayera en esa batalla y no yo.

-No lo sabía… -dijo aun sin aliento.

-Sé que ella nunca te contó. Creyó que debía ser yo quien eligiera compartirlo o no.

-Vaya… y con eso se cumplió la profecía.

-Ah, es curioso que la menciones ahora. Yo tendría un poder que el señor tenebroso jamás imaginó –citó- a menos que ese poder fuera ser capaz de meterme en más problemas que el adolescente promedio, no era verdad. Aunque Dumbledore tenía una teoría, en la que cada vez creo más. Tú dirás si te parece una tontería. Según él, ese poder era el amor. Ser capaz de sentirlo y ser objeto de él. Creo que iba más allá de eso. Sí, me enfrenté con él por amor a mis amigos, para protegerlos. Pero hay otro detalle… la caída de Voldemort y su desaparición definitiva, ambas, fueron causadas por el amor de una madre. La primera vez, cuando mi propia madre se paró entre él y yo, dando su vida y dejándome protegido durante 16 años. Y la segunda vez, cuando Narcissa, tu madre, le mintió para poder reencontrarse contigo.

-Tiene sentido –murmuró, al tiempo que una revelación se materializaba ante él.

Potter… Harry. Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort dispuesto a morir si es que eso detenía la guerra. Fue hasta ese momento que la frase dicha por Hermione cobró completo sentido. "Nadie entendía que Harry ya nos había dado todo".

-¿Piensas que es todo una ridiculez?

-No. Pienso que ahora más que nunca admiro a mi madre –Draco rara vez hacía esa clase de comentarios, en especial con personas ajenas a la familia, pero ese tipo de obstáculos habían desaparecido entre él y Harry- hay tantas preguntas que quisiera hacerte –agregó, mirando el perfil del moreno, la mandíbula más definida, la nariz recta.

-Yo aún no decido si preguntar es o no una buena idea.

-Quizás ya llegó tu momento de enfrentar lo que has dejado atrás.

-Nunca podría dejarlos atrás, ellos son parte de mí.

-¿Entonces por qué no…? –Draco se detuvo al identificar cierta decepción en la mirada verde esmeralda.

-¿Recuerdas que dije que me había ido de Alemania cuando me enteré de algo que no quería saber? Bueno, vi unos periódicos internacionales con algunas semanas de atraso, pero no las suficientes. Decían que se me había visto por última vez en noviembre del 99 y que en diciembre mis amigos dieron una entrevista en la que confirmaron que me había ido de viaje –mantuvo un tono impersonal, pero la afrenta se traslucía en sus gestos- me fui en mayo, Draco. Y ellos montaron una farsa…

-Ellos querían protegerte –cortó, intentado determinar en qué punto del tiempo las cosas habían cambiado tanto para que él, Draco Malfoy, defendiera a Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley- querían darte tiempo para lo que tuvieras que hacer. Cuando comprendieron que no volverías lo dejaron.

-No tendrían que haberlo hecho, para empezar.

-¿Y qué debían hacer? ¿Reportarte como desaparecido para que el ministerio montara todo un espectáculo? –Harry arrugó la nariz en una expresión de concentración y necedad que Draco había visto en su madre en ocasiones - ¿sabes que hizo Ronald cuando le dije que vendría a ver a mi madre? Me pidió unos cabellos. Sé que si no regreso ahora o en dos días, ellos no llamarán y puede que hasta caminen por ahí con mi apariencia. Y lo harán para ayudarme, para darme espacio, para permitirme poner las cosas en orden. Y a diferencia de ti, se los agradezco. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry? Por qué es lo que hacen los amigos. Apoyarse, sostener tu espalda aun cuando no comprenden por lo que estás pasando.

-Jamás consideré… -la puerta se abrió en ese instante, sobresaltando a ambos.

Narcissa llevaba algunas rosas en su canastilla y una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Listos para un aperitivo?

Se movió por la cocina, preparando tazas y llenando el silencio que había quedado entre ambos.

-La señora Dupont te vio por el pueblo, cariño. ¿No te acuerdas de ella? Solía darte caramelos cuando eras pequeño –Draco arrugó el ceño. Hacía mucho de eso- y dice que el vino que le recomendaste le encantó, Harry –el aludido respondió con un asentimiento cortés, pero las implicaciones de eso se desplegaron ante el rubio.

-¿Trabajas en una tienda de vinos?

-De hecho, trabajo en _tu_ tienda de vinos –informó, con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, cuando Harry decidió vivir solo, se dio cuenta que tendría que trabajar para pagar el alquiler y hablamos sobre incorporarlo en la tienda. Y no es un simple empleado, es nuestro socio de la zona –esa simplemente era demasiada información.

Harry… ¿trabajaba para él?, ¿Y era su socio? Cierto que él le había dado libertad a su madre para administrar la tienda francesa, pero no creyó que le ocultaría algo así. Además…

-¿…vivir solo? ¿Con quién vivías antes? –la sonrisa infantil del hombre y la mirada de entendimiento de su madre le dieron la respuesta.

-Oh… creí que se lo habías dicho.

-Nos distrajimos hablando de otras cosas. Sí, yo… estuve viviendo aquí unas semanas. Como te conté, había estado moviéndome de un país a otro y cuando encontré a Cissy creí que solo estaría aquí de paso. Así que cuando me ofreció alojarme, acepté. Cuando comprendí que no me iría pronto busqué algo propio –la explicación parecía sencilla, pero Draco sabía que había más de lo que parecía en ella.

-Pero ya hemos hablado mucho sobre nosotros. Y no puedo ignorar que estás aquí un domingo, luciendo como si hubieras venido por un impulso del momento. No es nada propio de ti, hijo –dijo, con su característica mirada preocupada- ¿qué ocurrió?

Draco miró de soslayo a Harry.

-Será mejor que les dé un poco de privacidad –declaró, limpiándose las manos en la servilleta.

-No… no, está bien. Si mi madre confía en ti, entonces yo también –pero no era solo eso. Temía que si lo perdía de vista el hombre volvería a desaparecer sin dejar rastro-. Estoy en problemas. Goldstein me denunció de cada cosa que se le ocurrió –confesó con amargura- una lista bastante variada. Y la noticia se filtró y toda la prensa mágica se está dando un festín con eso. Han vuelto a hacer alusión a nuestro papel en la guerra y se creen con el derecho de burlarse de mi vida privada.

-¿Anthony Goldstein? ¿Por qué haría él algo así? –preguntó Potter con asombro, todo lo contrario a su madre, quien se había llevado una mano a la frente con actitud compungida.

-Yo… tuve un amorío con él. No fue nada serio, solo… pero él quería seguir con ello y me negué –Draco se cuestionó porqué de pronto estaba tartamudeando ante la intensa mirada de Harry- le dije que no estaba listo para algo más serio, pero él siguió insistiendo. Cuando se dio cuenta que no conseguiría nada más, salió con esto.

-¿De qué te acusa? –esa vez la pregunta vino de su madre, quien había pasado de la reflexión a la práctica.

-Invasión de propiedad privada, daños a terceros, acoso sexual y… violar el estatuto del secreto –los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Todo eso es ridículo –saltó Narcissa- permíteme adivinar, ¿acoso sexual en contra de Goldstein? –un asentimiento- qué caballero tan necio. Es deplorable lo que hace. Cualquiera que te conozca bien sabría que tú jamás… porque todas las acusaciones son falsas, ¿verdad?

-Eh…

-Draco, ¿qué hiciste? –era definitivo, solo una madre podía ser capaz de averiguar tanto con una monosílabo tan evasivo.

-Técnicamente las otras acusaciones son válidas.

-Explícate –demandó.

Harry seguía el intercambio como quien presencia un partido de tenis.

-En realidad si llegué a considerar salir seriamente con él. Pero entonces Luna se enteró de un rumor de infidelidad que rondaba entre los ex Ravenclaws. Me dijo que no estaba segura, pero que debía preguntarle.

-No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Solo le seguiste –una lenta afirmación.

-Así es. Y descubrí que era cierto. Salía al Londres muggle a ligar. Una noche… le seguí hasta el apartamento que tenía. Fue un simple alohomora, madre.

-¡Un alohomora con un muggle presente, Draco! –él respondió con un ruido irritado.

Era lo que más le molestaba. Todo era sencillamente tan ridículo, tan sacado de proporción.

-¿Qué hay del "daños a terceros"? No le hiciste algo al muggle… ¿o sí? –inquirió Potter, participando por primera vez de la conversación.

Las mejillas de Draco perdieron su palidez.

-No fue intencional –murmuró.

-Ay, por Merlín –Narcissa le dirigió una mirada que le recordó sus días de colegio, cuando hablaba de sus travesuras para deleite de su padre y malestar de su madre.

-Estaba realmente molesto. Y su amiguito muggle se interpuso entre los dos, así que fue quien recibió el golpe. En realidad fue Goldstein quien desenfundó la varita primero y me amenazó. Yo solo tomé una actitud de defensa.

-¿Te batiste en duelo frente a un muggle? –su madre sonaba escandalizada, con justa razón.

Salvo que…

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente le advertí que lo nuestro había terminado y me desaparecí.

-Frente al muggle…-gimió.

-En realidad él quedó desmayado después del golpe.

-¿Lo noqueaste? –la pregunta tenía un tinte de respeto y admiración que provocó que Narcissa mirara con desaprobación a Harry.

-Supongo.

-¿Lo despediste después de eso?

-No. Le cambié de departamento y busqué una nueva asistente. Entonces siguió enviándome cosas y buscándome. Trate de ignorarlo, pero se puso pesado. Me amenazó con renunciar si no le devolvía su antiguo cargo y como no lo hice, renunció.

-Y luego se fue al Wizengamot a presentar toda esa lista de tonterías –supuso- ¿cuándo es el juicio?

-En treinta días. Bueno, treinta días después de la citación…

-¿Y cuándo te dieron la citación? –cuestionó suspicaz.

-Hace diez días –un carraspeo nervioso finalizó la batalla de miradas madre-hijo tras esa revelación.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Hoy es el almuerzo con los dueños del restaurante Seb'on.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Descuida, puedo manejarlo solo –afirmó.

-Lo sé. Iré por las botellas que acordamos –y abandonó la cocina a toda prisa.

-Draco… si sigues aquí mañana, quizás podamos ir a tomar algo al pueblo –le lanzó una sonrisa tentativa, los ojos esmeralda chispeantes.

-Me encantaría –no estaba en sus planes quedarse a pasar la noche ahí, pero tampoco estaba en su naturaleza perder una oportunidad semejante.

-Aquí están, Harry –Narcissa le entregó unas bolsas de regalo muggles propias para transportar botellas- vienes a cenar para discutir cómo fue la junta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Con gusto –accedió, despidiéndose de ella con un tenue beso en la mejilla.

-Malfoy –asintió en su dirección en aire más formal antes de tomar sus llaves y salir por la puerta trasera.

Y así Draco se quedó solo con su madre y la reprimenda que esta no había podido darle en presencia de Harry.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo...

 _-¿Un galeón por tus pensamientos? –dijo al cabo de un rato._

 _-¿Tanto crees que valen?_

 _-Tanto es lo que me interesan –apartó la mirada, repentinamente acalorado._

 _-¿Es esa tu próxima pregunta?_

 _-No, no realmente._

 _-¿Entonces cuál es?_

* * *

Hasta el viernes, Allyselle


	3. Begin again, parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme un poco al canon.

 **Sumario:** begin again se divide en dos partes. Draco aún no puede creer su encuentro Harry, precisamente en ese lugar. Ahora tiene toda una tarde por delante para obtener respuestas y quizás un poco más. Las mujeres Black sí que saben guardar secretos.

 **Canción:** Begin again - Taylor Swift

 **Notas de la autora:** como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes van siguiendo la historia, por marcarla como favorita y a .3 por sus reviews. Ustedes me animan a continuar, siempre es bueno saber las opiniones de quienes leen. Ahora sí, vamos a ello.

 **Begin again, Parte I**

* * *

 _Walked in expecting you'd be late but you got here early and you stand and wait._

 _(Entré esperando que llegaras tarde pero estabas aquí desde temprano y esperaste de pie)_

* * *

"Draco,

Nos vemos en la plaza del pueblo a las cuatro.

Harry"

Había estado sorprendido al recibir la nota, decepcionado al abrirla y encontrarse con solo una frase en ella, pero definitivamente nervioso al leer el contenido. La tarde anterior, creyó que Harry solo había sido amable al mencionar la posibilidad de salir a tomar algo, pero parecía que los Gryffindors nunca andaban con medias tintas. Cuando la lechuza parda llegó a la hora del desayuno, pensó que sería correspondencia para su madre, pero el ave voló hasta él y le ofreció la patita.

Narcissa no había hecho comentario alguno.

Miró el trozo de papel muggle una vez más y volvió a inspeccionar su aspecto.

-Sí, te ves mucho mejor con el cabello sin gomina. De niño eras tan estirado –comentó el espejo mágico- claro que sí. Uno de los Malfoy más vanidosos en generaciones.

-Uno de los más guapos, dirás –corrigió.

-¿Y quién es la bruja afortunada? ¿O es un mago? No importa. Has estado parado frente a mí por más de una hora. ¿No se te hace tarde?

-Eres demasiado entrometido para ser un espejo –advirtió.

-Un Malfoy jamás llega tarde –recitó.

-Un Malfoy sabe darse a desear –dijo por su parte.

-Ah, así que si es una cita.

-Cuidado con tu tono, te reemplazaré por un espejo muggle –amenazó, tomando su varita de la mesa de noche.

-¿Y entonces quien le dirá lo atractivo que luce su cabello y como sus ojos iluminan la estancia, señor Malfoy?

Draco se ahorró la réplica y abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa renuente. A su padre no le hacía gracia ese espejo, ni que se entretuviera hablando con él, pero a Draco siempre le había parecido simpático. Vio de refilón el reloj de la sala, notando que ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso, pero no le dio importancia. En su mayoría, los hombres solían ser impuntuales.

Caminó el trecho que lo separaba del pueblo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y esperando no estar malinterpretando las cosas. Había pensado en las preguntas que quería hacerle a Harry, en las cosas que quería compartir con él si se lo permitía. Estaba seguro de que Hermione estaría feliz de tener noticias de él después de tanto tiempo.

Lo vio cuando aún se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Harry estaba casi al centro de la plaza, recostado contra un poste de luz y limpiaba sus gafas con la camisa. De nuevo, le sorprendió el buen gusto que había desarrollado el hombre durante los últimos años y se preguntó ociosamente si su madre había tenido algo que ver. Harry se puso las gafas justo cuando estaba a unos pasos de él y le miró de arriba abajo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa franca.

-Draco, que gusto verte de nuevo –había algo en la forma que decía su nombre, en la familiaridad de los ojos esmeralda que hacía que Draco efectivamente se sintiera bienvenido, a salvo.

-Lo siento si te hice esperar, me entretuve más de lo que creí –se sorprendió diciendo, cuando nunca antes le había importado eso, como le dijo al espejo.

-Descuida, me gusta la plaza a esta hora. Es un buen lugar para pensar.

-¿Vienes a menudo?

-Tanto como puedo.

-¿Y también sueles ir a comer con mi madre todo el tiempo?

-¿Jugaremos a las veinte preguntas? –alzó las cejas en ademan risueño.

-¿Qué es eso? –Dudó- espera, ¿hablas del juego muggle?

-Ah, veo que lo conoces.

-Bueno, no puedes ser amigo de Hermione sin terminar conociendo algo de cultura muggle –explicó, antes de reparar en lo que decía.

-Así que sí son amigos.

-Algo de eso hay –mordisqueó un poco su labio inferior y miró alrededor- ¿vives cerca de aquí?

-No realmente. Mi casa está un poco alejada del pueblo, pero sí paso mucho tiempo por aquí. Y respecto a lo anterior, también suelo ir a comer con tu madre frecuentemente. Como ya te diste cuenta, juntos administramos la tienda de vinos.

-Pero también son buenos amigos –señaló.

-Sí, también.

-¿De verdad te gusta vivir en esta zona? –Se interesó- viví unos meses aquí después de la guerra pero… había demasiada quietud. Prácticamente no hay jóvenes en el área y de lo único que hablaban las amigas de mi madre era de lo genial que sería si conociera a sus nietas –Harry rió entre dientes.

-Sí, hay muchas mujeres con dotes de casamenteras, no lo niego. Pero esa quietud de la que hablas es en realidad el motivo de que siga aquí.

-Por Merlín, Potter. Suenas como un hombre de mediana edad –esa vez, Harry dejó escapar una risotada.

-Creí que habíamos dejado los formalismos.

-Creí que iríamos a tomar algo.

-Oh, y lo haremos –corroboró y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Al lugar en que me reencontré con tu madre. A la panadería con la mejor tarta de queso del mundo.

-Ya veremos si tu paladar es de fiar, Harry –retó, elevando el mentón en actitud engreída.

* * *

 _And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid… I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did._

 _(Y tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás riendo como un niño… Creo que es extraño que pienses que soy gracioso, porque él nunca lo hizo)_

* * *

Harry le condujo hasta una casona de dos niveles con decorados que evocaban la grandeza y elegancia de los castillos de antaño. Dudó un instante, hasta que una palma cálida y gentil en su espalda le animó a subir las escaleras. Draco se dejó conducir y terminaron sentados en la terraza, con un sombrilla color terracota sobre ambos y una orden de tarta de queso y de moras.

-Veo porqué te gusta –coincidió.

La panadería estaba ubicada en una calle comercial y desde su mesa podían ver a los transeúntes y un poco más allá, dado que no había muchos edificios altos. Laderas y un cerro enano se distinguían en la distancia.

-¿Por las magníficas vistas? Me sobreestimas, Draco. Amo este sitio por la increíble variedad de postres. El panorama solo es un agregado –Harry parecía honesto y esa actitud abierta y confidente desconcertaba un poco a Draco.

Le costaba creer que hablaba con el mismo Harry de Hogwarts, con el Harry del pasillo del séptimo piso. Ese chico se había visto fatigado, al borde del colapso. El hombre frente a él parecía seguro de sí mismo, relajado y amigable. El desdén se había ido y la luz infantil volvía a dar viveza a sus ojos.

-Estás muy pensativo –Draco reparó en que se había quedado contemplándole por largo rato sin decir nada y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de verte –Harry alzo mínimamente las cejas y las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron más cuando repasó lo que había dicho- a lo que me refiero… es… siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo. Y a la vez es como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Ya veo… Sí, a veces también tengo esa sensación –agregó azúcar a su té con una floritura y lo removió despacio.

Harry jamás había hecho alarde de semejantes modales en sus días de Hogwarts. Claro, dos años bajo la influencia de su madre parecían haber surtido efecto.

-Siento que fue ayer que me fui, que caminé lejos del cementerio en el valle de Godric y me marché. Pero ha pasado tiempo y seguramente infinidad de cosas en mi ausencia.

-No hablaremos de eso, si no quieres –ofreció- este es un buen lugar para estar. Podemos charlar de otras cosas.

-¿Cómo de los asuntos legales de los que huyes? –resopló al escucharle y tomó un trago de su propia taza.

-No huyo de ellos, Harry. Solo vine a poner un poco de orden a mi mente y después… prepararé alguna estrategia para salir de esto.

-Evaluar la situación y actuar en consecuencia. Es lo que hacen los Malfoy –Draco sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres un experto en los comportamientos de mi familia?

-Bueno, he tenido cierta práctica. Aunque sería más adecuado decir que conozco la forma de ser de los Black.

-¿Por mi madre y tu padrino?

-Y por Andrómeda, claro –la mano de Draco vaciló sobre el tenedor.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi tía con esto?

-Bueno, la veo de cuando en cuando.

-¿Ella sabe dónde estás? –preguntó impresionado.

Su tía solía frecuentar la casa Weasley. No podía ser posible que llevara todo ese tiempo ocultando el paradero de Harry.

-Algo he descubierto de los Slytherin –compartió- guardan tus secretos si guardas los suyos –culminó con una sonrisa, llevándose a la boca un trozo de tarta.

Increíble. Dos años conviviendo con ella en celebraciones, domingos de barbacoa y tardes de bocadillos, y la mujer no había dejado escapar ni una pista.

-Y dime, Draco. ¿Has descubierto tú algo acerca de los Gryffindors? Con eso que últimamente te rodeas de muchos de ellos –pinchó, con mirada burlona.

-He descubierto que si te consideran su amigo, te defienden sin importar las consecuencias. Y que son capaces de beber grandes dosis de whiskey de fuego sin que se les note –Harry se echó a reír, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas de forma agradable.

-Eso último lo dices por George o por Charlie.

-Por ambos, en realidad.

-¿Y Ron sigue siendo terrible para beber? –Draco sonrió antes de contestar.

-Esa es en realidad la historia de cómo Ronald y yo empezamos a tolerarnos.

-¿En serio? Me encantaría escucharla –y el genuino interés en los irises esmeralda le dio a Draco una suerte de serenidad que no había tenido en semanas.

-Bueno, como sabes me asocié con George poco después de volver a Inglaterra. Estuvimos trabajando juntos todo ese año y los Weasley son personas que te abren la puerta de su hogar… y de pronto ya eres uno de ellos –Harry tragó saliva, pero no le interrumpió- me invitaron para navidad y creí que estaría bien. Acompañarlos un rato en el banquete y en la charla frente a la chimenea. Eso era lo que yo conocía de mis días en la mansión. Las cosas son muy distintas en la madriguera –se encontró sonriendo con afecto, recordando lo bochornosa que había sido esa primera noche- todos parecían tan cálidos, en su elemento y la casa estaba tan llena… algo que jamás conocí de niño. No tenía tíos ni primos que llegaran para las fiestas. En ocasiones mi padre preparaba cenas con sus colegas de negocios, pero no se compara a una navidad en la madriguera. Cenamos afuera y montamos la mesa, pusimos luces mágicas y ayudamos a la señora Weasley con la comida. El problema fue que después de la cena George sacó toda clase de licores, mágicos y muggles, y empezó a preparar cocteles. Realmente solo vi a Ronald participar de dos rondas antes de que cayera tumbado sobre la mesa –la risa de Harry se unió a la suya, sustituyendo el mohín nostálgico que había lucido el Gryffindor- Hermione estaba molesta con él, pero igual lo llevó dentro. Me quedé hasta pasada medianoche y cuando regresé a la mansión le envié unos viales de poción anti resaca que tenía por ahí.

-Ah, creo que ahora lo entiendo.

-Sí… después de eso dejó de evadirme y empezó a ser un poco más amable conmigo.

-Y ahora se hace pasar por ti –recordó.

-Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un par de años. Pero la debilidad para la bebida de Ronald, jamás –Harry volvió a reír, subiéndose las gafas en el puente de la nariz.

-¿Le sigues preparando poción anti resaca?

-Cada vez que hay una fiesta, de hecho.

-¿Y eso no te trae problemas con Hermione?

-Ha aprendido a vivir con ello –Harry negó, una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro.

-Me pasó igual al principio, ¿sabes? –Se limpió los dedos en la servilleta, evitando mirarle- tenía doce años la primera vez que visité la madriguera. Y ellos son tan unidos y acogedores. Te hacen sentir como en casa. Yo no lo podía entender, cómo todos ellos me aceptaban en su mesa así, tan sencillamente. No por quien todos creían que yo era, sino por ser el amigo de Ron. Nada más.

-Sí, eso suena a algo que ellos harían.

-Creo que en parte no vuelvo por miedo a la reprimenda que Molly me daría –bromeó.

-Eso, o te abraza hasta asesinarte por asfixia –Harry volvió a reír, obsequiando a Draco con ese sonido ronco y vibrante.

-Es posible. Vamos, no has probado tu tarta –se concentró en la porción de pastel de queso frente a él y tomó un trozo.

Harry le miró atentamente cuando se llevó la cucharilla a los labios y sonrió presuntuoso cuando Draco exhaló un suspiro satisfecho. La consistencia del postre era exquisita. Parecía deshacerse en su lengua, danzar en su paladar. El sabor salado del queso se equilibraba perfectamente con la dulzura de la mermelada de fresa que lo recubría.

-Bueno, valió la pena venir a Francia solo por probar esta delicia.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-¿Por qué no hablas un poco mientras yo lo degusto? Cuéntame algo interesante de los últimos dos años –Harry meditó la propuesta y se arrellanó un poco en la silla.

-Tengo algo en mente, pero creo que es un poco deprimente –eso hizo mella en Draco más de lo que debería.

Algo en la duda de Harry le conmovía, le hacía desear devolverle la mirada deslumbrante de hacía unos momentos. Pero sabía, por Merlín que sabía que a veces lo mejor era decir eso que no podías sacar de tu mente. Y él quería saber qué ponía ese tinte melancólico en el semblante del hombre, quería saber más de este nuevo Harry construido a partir del chico al que creía conocer.

-No importa si es deprimente, escucharé lo que quieras compartir conmigo –dijo para animarle, ganándose una mirada penetrante.

-Desde que me fui… durante todo mi recorrido… he ido comprando cosas, a veces una pluma, un libro, algún artículo de quidditch. Los pagaba pensando que eran para mí, pero muchos de ellos siguen en sus envoltorios. Y me di cuenta que los elegía pensando en ellos. Son libros que Hermione leería, objetos que Ron querría tener –titubeó un poco y se humedeció los labios- los guardo todos en un baúl. Una parte de mí cree que jamás podría dárselos, pero hay otra que conserva la esperanza de entregárselos un día, que sepan que nunca dejé de pensar en ellos. Tengo cosas también para los demás… recetas para Molly, ejemplares de licores raros para George, cosas muggles para el señor Weasley –Harry se silenció, agachando la cabeza.

Draco no sabía si era un gesto porque se sentía avergonzado tras lo que había admitido o para esconder la añoranza que había nublado su mirada. Sin pensarlo, estiró la mano sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón a la mano con que Harry estrujaba su servilleta.

-Ellos lo saben, que jamás podrías olvidarlos, sin importar lo lejos que necesites ir.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Draco? –alzó un poco el rostro, mirándole entre los mechones de cabello oscuro.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Les dirás sobre mí? –ese era el asunto. Draco creía haber tomado una decisión, pero…

…pero fue antes de haber puesto su mano sobre la de Harry. Antes de que la mano de Harry volteara para juntar su palma con la suya y alterarle la respiración.

-No, si no quieres que lo haga –dijo con la boca seca y le dio un ligero apretón antes de retirar la mano para tomar su taza de té.

* * *

 _We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy… But I do._

 _(Contamos historias y no sabes porque actúo un tanto tímido… pero yo lo sé)_

* * *

-Gracias, de verdad.

-No tienes porqué. Esa es una decisión que te corresponde solo a ti… aunque…

-¿Sí? –animó.

-Creo que a Hermione le encantaría saber que estás bien.

-Lo pensaré.

-Bien… quizás sí debamos jugar a las veinte preguntas, hay mucho que me gustaría saber –Harry sonrió despacio.

-Está bien, pero ambos jugamos. Por cada pregunta que me hagas, yo te haré una a ti.

-Es justo –accedió, comiendo despacio su tarta de queso- puedes iniciar, si quieres.

-¿Por qué salías con Goldstein, en primer lugar? No creí que fuera tu tipo –Draco tosió. Era un poco caricaturesco estarse atragantando con una fresa, pero la culpa la tenía Harry.

No creyó que comenzaría con algo así. Había querido ser amable al invitarle a preguntar.

-Eh… Supongo que estaba ahí.

-¿Te apoyó en un momento difícil? –supuso, pero eso arrancó una risa sarcástica al Slytherin.

-Sí, claro. Hablaba literalmente, Harry. Él estaba ahí, trabajaba conmigo y aunque sé que estuvo mal, pasó. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir con alguien y de pronto aparece él, dispuesto a tener algo sin ataduras, ligero –se encogió de hombros- no le vi ningún problema. Creí que ambos éramos adultos y teníamos claro el panorama. Parece que me equivoqué.

-Ya veo… -se quedó esperando que Harry agregara más, pero cuando fue obvio que no lo haría comprendió que era su turno para preguntar.

-¿Cuál sería tu trabajo soñado? Ya sea en mundo mágico o muggle –una espinita de duda había quedado en él desde que hablaran de pasada sobre eso, aquella noche tan distante en un pasillo de Hogwarts.

Harry recibió la interrogante con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que no he pensado seriamente en eso… ahora trabajo en la tienda y me siento cómodo ahí.

-Pero no querrás estar de dependiente siempre, ¿no? Tal vez dedicarte a los negocios, a administrar algo –Harry se rascó la cabeza y una sonrisa tímida acompañó el gesto.

-Hay algo que siempre… que me gustaba. Todavía conservo el pasatiempo. Me gustan los encantamientos de defensa y recuerdo lo bien que me sentía al enseñarlos durante quinto año.

-¿Profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? –se extrañó y se hizo para atrás como evaluándolo desde distintos ángulos- no lo sé, Harry. Necesitarías más cicatrices en el rostro, ropa gastada y tener unos veinte años más para dar el tipo.

-Creo que tienes una figura bastante definida –dijo, cuando dejó de reír- algo como una mezcla de Ojoloco y Lupin.

-Ni que lo digas. Le tenía miedo a ambos –confesó, intentando contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por hacerse permanente en su rostro.

-Entiendo por qué temías a Moody. Pero, ¿por qué a Lupin? –una sombra de sospecha cruzó por su cara al formular la pregunta.

-No, no era por eso –aclaró.

Draco se había sentido tremendamente torpe en su momento, pues jamás se dio cuenta de la licantropía del profesor hasta que Snape en persona les informó de ello en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-Fue por haber llevado al boggart a la clase.

-Tú no pasaste ante el boggart –recordó.

-Y por fortuna no tuve que hacerlo. Hubiera sido la burla de todos. Y ni pensar en lo que me habrían hecho mis compañeros de casa –se estremeció, avivando la curiosidad de Harry.

-¿Cuál es tu boggart, Draco?

-Já, realmente no esperas que te lo diga, ¿verdad? –y en un gesto que habría escandalizado a su madre, se llevó una porción generosa de pastel a la boca.

-Vamos, estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas. Esa es la mía. ¿Qué forma adopta un boggart para ti? –el rubio no emitió sonido alguno, se limitó a seguir masticando.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con aspecto crítico.

-A ver, dices que se hubieran reído de ti. Y que los de tu casa se habrían puesto en tu contra o algo así… -dio un par de toquecitos en su barbilla con el dedo índice- solo se me ocurre una cosa, pero… ¿será posible? –mordió su labio inferior sin ocultar del todo un indicio de sonrisa- Draco, ¿le tienes miedo a las serpientes?

El joven se esforzó por lucir imperturbable ante eso y creyó estar haciendo un buen trabajo, hasta que la boca de Harry se abrió por la sorpresa.

-Oh, por los bigotes de Merlín. ¡Le tienes miedo a las serpientes!

-Potter… -quiso advertir, pero había llenado tanto su boca con pastel que solo salió un ruido ahogado.

-Pero Draco, me atacaste con una serpiente durante el duelo en segundo.

-Snape me dijo el hechizo, no sabía qué hacía –se defendió, luchando por mantener una postura digna luego de tragar la tarta.

Había desarrollado el miedo por las serpientes desde niño, cuando una alimaña de esas se había colado en la mansión y se merendó unos conejos que tenía por mascotas. Las aborrecía. Pero mantenía esa fobia para sí mismo por miedo a la desaprobación de su padre. Y en segundo año, cuando se enteró de los rumores sobre un basilisco en el colegio… había estado realmente asustado. Y en secreto, desarrolló una especie de admiración hacia Harry por ser capaz de enfrentar a una bestia semejante. Estaba por comentarle algo al respecto, cuando notó la apariencia turbada del chico.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… hay algo que nunca dije, pero siempre quise hacerlo –asintió una sola vez e inspiró con decisión- siento la pelea durante sexto. Y de verdad lamento haberte atacado con ese hechizo… no sabía el efecto que tendría. No lo hice a propósito.

Draco parpadeó, con la sensación de estar usando un giratiempo. Sintió como todo se quedó estático, viajó a ese fatídico día en un baño de Hogwarts. Recordó el dolor en su pecho, los chorros de sangre caliente manchando su camisa, los gritos de Myrtle y el zumbido en sus oídos. Recordó haber despertado con Snape al lado y la reprimenda que le soltó por haberse batido en duelo con Potter, arriesgando la misión y su propia vida. Pero así como llegaron los recuerdos, también se fueron. Y los sustituyó la expresión culpable del chico dorado de Gryffindor. De un chico que durante esa época tampoco tuvo elección, igual que él.

-No iniciaste tú la pelea, ¿verdad? –se limitó a decir, con la voz enronquecida.

-Pero fue imprudente usar ese hechizo.

-Intenté lanzarte una imperdonable, Harry.

-No lo hiciste, yo sí. Y no sabes… lo terrible que fue. Verte en el suelo, saber que yo había hecho eso –inhaló de forma entrecortada- debí haberte ayudado, no solo tratarte como un culpable.

-Yo no lo habría aceptado, lo sabes. Pero si necesitas oírlo, no te guardo rencor por eso. Ese fue un año de mierda en muchos sentidos y créeme, no fue lo peor que me pasó.

-¿Alguna vez me hablarás de ello?

-¿Alguna vez me hablarás de ese año en que anduviste perdido hasta que los carroñeros te llevaron a la mansión? –devolvió.

-Espero poder hacerlo algún día –Draco asintió levemente y volvió a atender a su postre.

-Bueno, es mi turno para preguntar.

-Oh, claro que no. No me respondiste lo del boggart, lo adiviné –saltó de inmediato- sigue siendo mi turno. Y quiero saber, ¿cómo es que eres amigo de Luna?

El Slytherin se quedó boquiabierto, sorprendido de nuevo. Aunque al menos esa vez, era algo más sencillo para contestar.

-Bueno, ella es amiga de los Weasley. Y ya sabes, a veces están estos eventos a los que llega mucha gente, dan comida y hay música. Fiestas, les dicen –Harry le dio un empujón juguetón con la rodilla. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus piernas. Claro que ambos eran altos y la mesa no les concedía tanto espacio… pero ser consciente de ello le hizo sentir un poco más nervioso que antes- entonces… así fue. Coincidimos muchas veces. Además que ella nos apoya con la publicidad de las tiendas.

-Luna es increíble, es la verdad. Me sorprendió un poco… ¿alguna vez han hablado de…? No, olvídalo. Eso está fuera de lugar –pero Draco comprendió exactamente lo que había querido preguntar.

-De alguna forma, Luna y yo fuimos prisioneros en ese tiempo. Con la diferencia que yo podía rondar por toda la casa y ella permanecía en el sótano. A veces en realidad hubiese preferido cambiar de lugar con ella. Y sí, hablamos de eso en ocasiones. Y ya lo dijiste, ella es increíble.

-Lo siento, no pretendía volver a mencionar la guerra –ladeó el rostro y su sonrisa pasó a ser resignada.

-¿Y qué pretendes hacer, Harry? ¿Caminar como en un campo minado? ¿Evitar cada tema que tenga que ver con la guerra? –Negó una sola vez- es imposible. Es tu pasado, mi pasado, nuestro pasado. No podemos cambiarlo ni fingir que no existe. Lo único que queda es reconciliarnos con él, aceptarlo como parte de lo que somos.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante minutos completos, pero Draco se lo permitió. Sabía que su impulso poético podía calar mucho en él.

-¿Un galeón por tus pensamientos? –dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Tanto crees que valen?

-Tanto es lo que me interesan –apartó la mirada, repentinamente acalorado.

-¿Es esa tu próxima pregunta?

-No, no realmente.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-¿Me darías de tu tarta? –Harry se echó a reír, justo como Draco deseaba.

-Adelante, puedes profanar mi tarta.

-No es profanación si me autorizas –señaló, estirando el brazo y tomando un trozo de tarta de moras- no puedo creerlo –exclamó, mientras sentía como el sabor a moras invadía su boca- esta tarta es mejor que la de Hogwarts.

-Muchos elfos domésticos se plancharían las orejas si te escucharan decir eso –avisó con todo el rostro iluminado por una magnifica sonrisa.

-No, no creo. Las nuevas leyes les prohíben autocastigarse –rebatió, tomando una porción más grande.

-¿Desde cuándo? Oh, no. ¿Obra de Hermione?

-De ella y su sequito.

-¿Cómo? ¿Finalmente consiguió apoyo para la PEDDO? –Draco tosió, luchando por no atragantarse con el pastel.

Por eso no se toman porciones tan grandes, casi escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Por las reliquias de Merlín, no. Ya no se llama así. Cuando me exigió… eh, invitó a unirme a su causa, le pedí que cambiáramos el nombre. Ahora somos el Movimiento Autónomo en Pro de las Leyes Élficas –Harry echó la cabeza atrás por la fuerza con que rió.

-Y supongo que ser MAPLE es mejor que PEDDO. Completamente razonable.

-No nos culpes, no habíamos desayunado el día que cambiamos el nombre –el moreno rió un poco más.

-Ya me diste algo sobre qué preguntar –agregó, mientras pinchaba con su tenedor el pastel de queso frente a Draco- ¿a qué se dedica Hermione?

-No lo sé –Harry se detuvo con el tenedor a un palmo de su boca.

-Oh, vamos. Son amigos… no te estaría preguntando si no quisiera saberlo.

-Lo digo en serio, Harry. No lo sé –el chico masticó despacio, observándole con sospecha- no debería decírtelo, porque se supone que ellos resguardan su identidad. Aunque tampoco es que ella lo cumpla estrictamente… como sea. Hermione es Inefable.

-¿Trabaja en el departamento de misterios? –inquirió, atónito.

-No lo sé, realmente. A veces viaja, a veces trabaja de noche y a veces solo va un par de horas. No puede contarnos nada y ya hasta dejamos de preguntar.

-Asombroso. Digo, siempre esperé que ella hiciera algo grandioso, pero creí que iría a los aurores con… oh. Dijiste que Ron no fue a la academia –arrugó la frente y Draco decidió gastar otra pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez te interesó Hermione? Románticamente, quiero decir.

Por fortuna no estaba comiendo, porque la reacción de Harry fue absolutamente cómica. Casi pareció saltar en el asiento, abrió los ojos cual galeones y negó con énfasis.

-No, claro que no. Hermione… es como una hermana mayor. Mandona, estricta, rayando en los estresante, pero leal y muy inteligente. Ella siempre nos exigía mucho. Y no tienes idea de cuánto le debo. Jamás podría verla así. Además, desde que teníamos trece me di cuenta de la forma en que empezaba a mirar a Ron. Y luego, de la forma en que Ron la miraba a ella. Aunque se tomaron su tiempo.

-Pues no más, Ronald está pensando en proponerle matrimonio –se le escapó, mientras se apoderaba del último trozo de tarta de mora.

-¿Qué? –de nuevo, usó el recurso de masticar despacio, degustando con parsimonia el postre.

-Me comentó algo, sobre ir a ver sortijas y eso. Quedamos de visitar unas tiendas en unos días, cuando Hermione esté de viaje –Harry pareció tragar grueso- todavía no es oficial. Y en el estado actual de las cosas, no sé si pueda ser una buena compañía para él en eso.

-Pues has sido una excelente compañía. Y no dudo que tendrás un muy buen gusto para ayudarlo a escoger –pero se veía alicaído.

Draco notó la forzada serenidad con que lo decía y se arrepintió de haber soltado eso. Harry no tenía deseos de volver, pero seguía queriendo a sus amigos. Era obvio que le dolía saber que estaba por perderse algo tan importante.

-Si no preguntas en los siguientes treinta segundos, perderás el turno –advirtió, esforzándose por aligerar el ambiente.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces y pareció regresar del viaje astral en que se había embarcado.

-No existe tal regla.

-Los juegos pueden ser modificados a conveniencia –dijo petulante.

-Bueno… ¿cómo es que precisamente tú apoyas a Hermione con la PEDDO? Perdón, con MAPLE.

-Te dije, prácticamente me lo exigió –abandonó la cucharilla y se reacomodó en la silla- dijo que sería bueno para mi imagen.

-¿Y lo ha sido?

-Depende. Me gané las miradas airadas de muchos sangre pura, pero también el aprecio de los locos que ella ya tenía reclutados.

-Sí, ella puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva.

-Por supuesto. Y dime, Harry, ¿desde cuando tienes tan buen gusto al vestir? –soltó a bocajarro.

El moreno miró hacia abajo, como si no recordara lo que llevaba puesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas encontrarme con una barba de ermitaño y los harapos de mi uniforme de Gryffindor? –cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa.

-No es que hayas hecho alarde de mucho estilo en el pasado, honestamente –se excusó- y no esperaba encontrarte, en primer lugar.

-Ah, claro. En realidad, el mérito es de Cissy –dijo, confirmando las sospechas de Draco- supongo que ya había mejorado un poco durante mi viaje, pero ella terminó de pulirme.

-Le compraré algo lindo para su cumpleaños –exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho con exagerada admiración- por labores especiales al mundo.

-¿Así que te gusta como luzco ahora? –alzó una sola ceja, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora.

-No seas presuntuoso, Harry. Le baja dos puntos a tu calificación –desestimó, pero algo en esos ojos brillantes le había devuelto el temblor a sus extremidades.

-¿Desde cuándo no juegas al quidditch?

-¿Qué?

-Es mi siguiente pregunta –claro. Seguían con el juego ese.

-Oh. ¿Desde hace una semana? Sí, jugamos después de almuerzo el domingo pasado.

-¿Con quienes juegas?

-Esa ya es otra pregunta, señor Potter –su comentario le ganó una sonrisa genuina acompañada de un elegante asentimiento.

-Bueno, puedes proseguir con tus dudas.

-¿Extrañas a Ginevra? –no pretendía preguntar eso, pero fue lo que salió.

Algo dentro de su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito. Era lo único razonable. Lo único que explicaría porque de pronto se sentía tan torpe y nervioso. Lo único que justificaría porque cada simple sonrisa de Harry le quitaba el aliento.

-Por supuesto. Como a todos los demás –ladeó un poco el rostro y jugueteó con la servilleta- mi enamoramiento con ella es de las cosas más hermosas que me han pasado. Ginny fue un rayo de sol en lo más crudo del invierno. Solo pensar en ella me mantenía con ganas de luchar, de acabar vivo después de la guerra. No creí que al conseguirlo se acabaría todo. Lo intenté, pero perdimos personas en el camino y ya no éramos los mismos después de esa batalla –abandonó la servilleta y cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa- siempre la veré como mi primer gran amor. Y es un recuerdo muy valioso que permanece intacto, pero hasta ahí llegó.

-Por tu viaje… ¿y si volvieras a verla?

-Esa ya es otra pregunta, señor Malfoy.

Draco se removió, buscando cruzar las piernas bajo la mesa… rozando la pantorrilla de Harry en el proceso. Se aclaró la garganta en un vano intento por aclarar sus ideas. ¿Qué le habían puesto a esas tartas?

-Cierto… tu turno.

-¿Con quienes juegas quidditch?

-Ah, eso –algo sencillo, gracias a Salazar- con los Weasley. Aunque incluso ellos no son suficientes para armar dos equipos. Pero hay tardes en que llegan otros Gryffindors y algunos Ravenclaws. Entonces se ponen más interesantes las cosas. La última vez fue así. Déjame recordar… Ronald, Thomas, Bill, Angelina, Boot, Longbottom y yo –Harry alzó las cejas, como repasando los nombres- jugamos contra George, Finnigan, Jordan, Abbott, Katie, Bones y Wood. Luna narró el partido, naturalmente.

-¿Oliver Wood?

-Sí, hubo muchas bromas de que nos visitaba la realeza. Había tenido un partido en la zona e hizo tiempo para pasar un rato por la madriguera.

-¿Qué hay de Ginny?

-Sigue de gira –Harry volvió a ladear el rostro, esa vez con evidente desconcierto- juega quidditch profesional.

-Vaya. ¿Y qué equipo ganó?

-El mío, obviamente –dijo, orgulloso- mientras no esté Ginevra, no hay buscador que me gane. Y no creas que no noté que ya hiciste tres preguntas –añadió.

-Estaban relacionadas –defendió.

-Siguen siendo tres preguntas.

-Adelante, entonces. Tienes un turno triple.

-¿Has tenido alguna relación amorosa después de Ginevra? –logró sonar desinteresado, aunque pudo percibir un destello desconocido en los ojos de Harry.

-No. Al menos no como lo que tuve con Ginny. Sólo amoríos de pasada, durante los meses en que recorrí Bélgica. Al principio no sabía lo que buscaba.

-¿Y ahora lo sabes?

-Con bastante precisión –algo en la forma que lo dijo solo duplicó las dudas de Draco.

¿Desde cuándo Harry hablaba de manera tan enigmática?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te embriagaste? –demandó, para desviar la atención a terrenos más confiables.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Es mi pregunta, responde.

-Supongo que en Alemania, hace unos años. No recuerdo mucho de esa noche, solo el dolor de cabeza y la resaca moral del día siguiente.

-¿Resaca moral?

-Lo siento, ya agotaste tu reserva de preguntas –informó, con una sonrisa misteriosa que consiguió alterar al rubio- ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

-Por supuesto. Y me hablarás de tu resaca moral.

Harry se le adelantó, dejando una cantidad apropiada de dinero en la mesa. Lo siguiente que Draco supo es que le seguía por las escaleras hacia la salida del local. A ver qué más podía descubrir de ese inquietante Harry Potter.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo...

 _-Que no le digas a Cissy que estuvimos aquí –solicitó con una sonrisa culpable._

 _-¿Seguro que quieres deberme un favor?_

 _-No creo que eso sea algo grave –desestimó, siguiéndole el juego._

 _-¿Irás a cenar con nosotros esta noche?_

 _-¿Es una invitación?_

* * *

Hasta el próximo viernes, Allyselle


	4. Begin again, parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme un poco al canon.

 **Sumario:** segunda parte de begin again. Muchas confesiones han tenido lugar entre antiguos némesis. Harry es un misterio por resolver. Draco empieza a descubrir cosas de sí mismo que jamás creyó posibles. Y aquí un consejo, chicos: si toman, no viajen en traslador.

 **Notas de la autora:** gracias inmensas a CuquiLuna por los reviews tan hermosos al final de cada capítulo. A quienes me apoyan desde el grupo en Facebook y a todos, en general. Son geniales, chicos.

Ahora vamos a la historia, con un cap un poco más extenso que el anterior.

* * *

 _And for the first time… What's past is past._

 _(Y por primera vez… lo que es pasado es pasado)_

* * *

-Ya te había dicho que en Alemania visité un bar mágico. Me enteré de la farsa que mis amigos montaron para encubrir mi marcha y estaba realmente molesto por eso. Llegué a pensar en escribirles o hablarles vía flú solo para gritarles. Pero sabía que si lo hacía caería, terminaría regresando. Así que me largué a un bar muggle y pasé rellenando mi copa. Una y otra vez. Honestamente, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche. Solo que de pronto ya nada me importaba –Harry se encogió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- esa noche está muy borrosa, aunque la mañana siguiente la recuerdo perfectamente. Desperté en una habitación de hotel con la sensación de tener la boca llena de algodón, como si tuviera abejas furiosas en la cabeza y… con alguien más en la cama. Contrario a lo que pensé al inicio, si lo conocía. Su nombre era Logan –Draco casi trastabilla por la impresión- un chico muggle americano que andaba de vacaciones con unos amigos. Habíamos hablado un par de veces en el hotel… un vistazo a la habitación me informó lo que había pasado ahí –hizo una mueca, mirando fijamente al suelo mientras proseguía- y yo no quería enfrentar eso. Estaba muy desorientado desde mi partida y eso solo podía empeorar las cosas. Así que cuando noté que se despertaba… lo desmayé y le modifiqué la memoria. Él ni siquiera me reconoció cuando volvimos a vernos en los pasillos –Harry masajeó su sien.

-¿Te arrepientes de eso?

-Fui un cobarde, Draco. Me aproveché del chico y luego lo obliviateé. Yo, el salvador del mundo mágico. Ligando con muggles y jugando con sus mentes.

-No, no digas eso –le detuvo a medio paso, colocando una mano en su antebrazo- lo dijiste, estabas confundido. No le forzaste a nada, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no –negó, mirándole con grandes ojos atribulados.

-Entonces no debes reprocharte nada. ¿Fue patán de tu parte? En realidad, sí. Pero todos tenemos nuestros deslices, nuestros momentos de debilidad. No le hiciste daño y probablemente evitaste una situación incómoda.

-Aun así… no pude seguir en Alemania más tiempo. Ese fue el verdadero motivo de mi partida.

-¿No sabías que… que te gustaban los hombres? –Harry negó, algunos mechones oscuros cayendo sobre su frente.

-No. Luego pasó eso y estaba tan confundido. Y pensé en lo que dirían mis amigos, en Ginny…

-Harry, mientras seas feliz dudo mucho que les importe. Y te diré lo que me dijo George ayer. Ellos no se escandalizan por las preferencias –Harry correspondió con una sonrisa tentativa.

-Es que parece que siempre busco complicar las cosas –y miró hacia abajo, a la pálida mano que seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

Draco sintió como sus mejillas se arrebolaban y se separó despacio, retomando la caminata.

-Pocas veces las cosas que valen la pena vienen de forma sencilla –concluyó.

-Supongo que de eso se trata. De cuánto estás dispuesto a arriesgar por conseguir algo verdaderamente bueno –meditó, sorprendiendo a Draco.

-Vaya, sí que hay algo de materia gris bajo esa despeinada selva que tienes por cabello –pinchó, atestándole un codazo amistoso.

-No me distraigas, es mi momento de preguntar. ¿Qué pasó con tus colegas Slytherin? Me has hablado de los Weasley, de Luna y de muchos Gryffindor, pero no has mencionado a ninguno de tus antiguos compañeros de casa.

-Es porque no hay mucho que pueda contarte sobre ellos. Greg es al que veo más a menudo. Tengo algunos negocios con su familia. Zabini se fue a recorrer el mundo en plan de gigoló –dijo con una mueca- las chicas Greengrass se mudaron a escocia y Pansy es cada vez más difícil de localizar. Trabaja en el ministerio como embajadora y siempre está en algún sitio distinto. Ah, también veo a Theo. Es aprendiz de Sluggie en Hogwarts.

-¿Volviste a Hogwarts después de aquella gala?

-Más veces de las que creerías. Asistí a la gala del año siguiente, estuve apoyando con la restauración de algunas pinturas y también para ver algún juego de quidditch. Aunque eso me decepciona un poco. Ya no hay enfrentamientos épicos como los que solíamos tener –Harry le obsequió una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Oh, eso no lo olvido. La adrenalina, la sensación de vértigo al volar tras la snitch mientras sabía que venias justo detrás de mí o a mi lado. Era maravilloso.

-Algún día volveremos a jugar y te quitaré la snitch y esa sonrisa engreída –advirtió.

-¿Lo prometes? –Harry se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia atrás para poder verle de frente.

-Por supuesto. Oye, ¿estamos yendo a algún sitio o solo caminamos sin rumbo?

-Estamos yendo a uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-¿Por qué te gusta? –el moreno por fin volvió a caminar normal, devolviéndole la paz a Draco, que sentía que estaba a punto de caer con cada paso que daba.

-Me recuerda al bosque prohibido.

-¿Y se supone que eso sea tranquilizador? –se extrañó.

-Un poco. La última vez que estuve ahí vi a gente que amo y también obtuve una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Sí? Yo solo recuerdo esa excursión en primer año cuando fui injustamente castigado.

-¿Injustamente? ¡Quisiste acusarme de traficar con dragones!

-¿Y eras inocente, Harry? –demandó, esa duda casi olvidada volvió a su memoria.

-¿Ron y Hermione no te han hablado de eso?

-No, pocas veces hablamos de nuestros días de colegio.

-Debí suponerlo. No es como que tengamos recuerdos felices en común.

-No creo que sea por eso –contradijo- más bien estamos enfocados en el presente, ya no somos esos niños que se gritaban cosas en los pasillos. Aunque una noche Ronald me dijo, y cito: "eras un cabrón petulante, Malfoy. Solía soñar con que un caldero te explotara en la cara. Y ahora te compré un regalo para navidad" –Harry se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado- lo dijo en año nuevo cuando estaba a punto de caer en coma etílico, así que entendí que eso venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Palabras cruelmente sinceras –convino.

-Las prefiero así, Harry. Ninguno de ellos fingió o pretendió nada.

-¿Tú tampoco? –se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creo. Tal vez al principio me sentía fuera de lugar, pero ya he pasado esa fase.

Harry asintió con semblante pensativo.

-Ya perdí la cuenta de las preguntas, pero supongo que es tu turno.

-¿Cuál dirías que ha sido tu navidad favorita? –preguntó, con flashes de sus propias festividades en la mansión y posteriormente en la madriguera.

-Esa es difícil. Una muy buena pregunta –se mordisqueó un poco el labio inferior- quizás te sonará extraño, porque estábamos en plena guerra. La navidad del 97. Me sentía tan perdido y desconectado del mundo. De pronto estábamos ahí, en el valle de Godric y fue la primera vez que vi la que había sido mi casa, las cosas que la gente escribía y… la tumba de mis padres. Solo Hermione estuvo ahí conmigo, sosteniéndome en silencio y creando unas flores hermosas para ellos. El resto del viaje no salió tan bien, pero tengo ese momento muy presente. Me sentí cerca de ellos ese día y de alguna manera eso fue suficiente.

-¿Y no has sentido deseos de volver… ni siquiera por eso?

-Después comprendí que ellos estarían conmigo a donde sea que yo vaya. Eso es lo que importa.

-Sí, tienes razón –y no le costó admitirlo.

Le intrigaba ese nuevo Harry y su forma de ver la vida, estaba cada vez más fascinado con la mirada madura, aunque sabía que tras todo eso también había dolor, cierto tinte de melancolía que le hacía querer reconfortarlo. Una idea absolutamente ridícula, por supuesto.

-¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz, Draco? Ese que usarías para invocar a un patronus.

-Es un recuerdo mezclado, en realidad.

-¿Cómo es eso? –se interesó, tomándolo del codo para dirigirlo en la dirección correcta.

-Verás, cuando era niño solía jugar con mi madre en los jardines. Mientras ella cuidaba sus rosas yo me escabullía de un sitio a otro. Al final ella siempre me encontraba y yo corría a sus brazos y me alzaba. Eran días de sol en que vivíamos ajenos a todo. Y aunque ella siempre ha sido fría con los demás o en público, yo siempre conocí esta parte amorosa y protectora de mi madre. Creo que tú también has llegado a conocerla –Harry asintió con una seña de sonrisa afectuosa- y luego está este otro recuerdo, más nítido. El día de la batalla. Recuerdo haber estado tan confundido y adolorido. Y entonces apareció Voldemort gritando que estabas muerto. Pensé… qué jodidos estamos –el Gryffindor soltó una corta risa.

-Qué bien resumiste la situación –alabó.

-Sólo estaba tan cansado y lo único que anhelaba era un poco de paz. Pero ya ni siquiera mi casa era un lugar seguro para eso. Aun así, recuerdo haber visto a mis padres entre los mortifagos y me sentí tan aliviado de que estuvieran con vida. Por eso regresé a su lado. Voldemort no me importaba, solo quería sentir los brazos de mi madre y saber que de alguna forma todo estaría bien.

-Y lo estuvo –finalizó.

-Sí, porque cierto cara rajada volvió de entre los muertos y acabó con todo. Urra –sacudió el puño un par de veces simulando un ademan festivo.

-De nada, se hacen servicios de héroe de lunes a viernes de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde. Cerramos al mediodía, hay cosas que son sagradas –Draco correspondió a su sonrisa socarrona.

-Creí que tu carrera de héroe había terminado.

-No lo sé, dudo que pueda contenerme si veo algún gatito en apuros –se burló, recordando las palabras perdidas de Draco en aquel pasillo del séptimo piso.

El mundo si había girado bastante en sus goznes, concluyó Draco, solo eso explicaba que ahora hasta tuvieran chistes compartidos.

-Mientras no sea un gato como el de Hermione, estarás bien.

-¿Crookshanks sigue vivo? –se maravilló.

-Ya está en sus últimas, creo. Al principio me odiaba. Es medio Kneazle, ya sabes. Supongo que cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía malas intenciones, empezó a aceptarme. Ahora ya no hace gran cosa.

-Vaya. Sigue siendo increíble. Éramos unos chiquillos cuando Hermione lo compró.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos unos vejestorios, Potter –reprochó, alargando las palabras- tenemos veintidós. Y al menos yo, todavía tengo muchos planes por delante. Esperemos que el Wizengamot no se interponga en ellos –culminó con una mueca.

Por lo que iba de la tarde había sido tan fácil pretender que todo estaba bien… que solo estaba ahí tomándose unos días libres y luego volvería a una existencia sencilla y monótona. Pero ahí estaba su juicio, acechando desde la vuelta de la esquina.

-No lo hará. ¿Olvidas con quien hablas? Fui a juicio a los quince años por romper el estatuto del secreto y solo salí de allí con una advertencia.

-Sí, pero tú eres el elegido, el niño-que-vivió. Soy un Malfoy, tengo antecedentes y mi padre está en Azkaban. Eso sin mencionar los rencores que algunos miembros del Wizengamot aún conservan.

-Supongo que deberás preparar una buena defensa –concedió, su rostro ensombreciéndose.

-Claro, yo no tengo un Dumbledore que aparezca de la nada para defenderme –Harry reaccionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Los rumores vuelan, ¿eh?

-En esa época era un asiduo lector de "el profeta" –aceptó.

-Ah, y ya me empezabas a caer bien, Draco –se quejó con gesto herido.

-Dije que era. Actualmente me la paso maldiciendo a sus periodistas entrometidos y sus despiadadas plumas a vuela pluma.

-¿Sabes que me dijo un día un tipo al que conocí? Dales tiempo, pasará. Encontraran a alguien más que perseguir y ya –Draco se detuvo a medio paso mirándole con un mohín que no se terminaba de convertir en sonrisa- ¿pasa algo, amigo? –quiso saber, con una falsa sonrisa inocente.

-No sé. Estoy decidiendo si golpearte o reconocer que ahora tengo que tragarme mis palabras.

-Mejor sigue caminando, casi llegamos –sugirió y volvió a tomarlo del codo para conducirlo.

-Lo malo es que yo no puedo solo largarme y pretender que lo demás no existe –la mano de Harry lo sujetó con más fuerza y comprendió lo que acababa de decir- lo siento, no quise…

-No. Tienes razón. Tomé la salida fácil, solo di la espalda a todo.

-No es así, Harry. Tomaste la decisión que te daría la paz que necesitabas y no te has arrepentido de ella, ¿verdad?

-Para nada.

-Y no es la salida fácil, de ninguna manera. Creo que lo sabes bien. Alejarnos de quienes amamos jamás será la salida fácil –Harry por fin le soltó, señalándole con la cabeza hacia el frente.

Estaban en la entrada de una especie de bosque de colores radiantes y atrayentes. El tipo de paisaje que hace que te vuelvas a enamorar de la vida, que aprecies tu sitio en el mundo y te sientas en armonía contigo mismo. Y aun con todo lo que sabía que tenía para observar, su mirada fue atrapada por un par de ojos que se clavaban en él con intensidad, refulgiendo con un color verde tan magnifico que ninguno de esos árboles podría jamás imitar.

-Soy yo quien ha estado lejos todo este tiempo, pero parece que eres tú quién ha comprendido mejor algunas cosas –dijo- ven, te mostraré mi refugio favorito.

* * *

 _I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again._

 _(He pasado los últimos 8 meses pensando en que todo lo que el amor siempre hace es romper y arder y terminar. Pero un miércoles en un café, lo vi empezar de nuevo)_

* * *

Los últimos rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas del árbol en que se apoyaba. Extendió las palmas una vez más, observando las motas doradas danzando sobre sus pálidas manos. El lugar al que le había llevado Harry era un encanto. El olor a tierra húmeda cosquilleaba en sus fosas nasales y las distintas fragancias de árboles se mezclaban para conformar el característico aroma que evocaba días de antaño, tiempos menos complicados. Harry y él habían estado charlando durante más de una hora. Terminado el juego de las veinte preguntas, se mantuvieron hablando de viejas memorias, gustos particulares y lugares por conocer. Hacía unos minutos que ambos guardaban silencio, cada uno atendiendo a sus pensamientos. Por su parte, Draco aún no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. De la impresión de encontrarlo había pasado a la intriga y en ese momento se debatía entre reconocer su buena fortuna o quejarse porque su suerte seguía siendo una perra. Sí, porque justo encontraba a Harry, quien parecía tan franco, confidente y refrescante… y no podría quedarse más que un par de días. Y eso, aprovechándose de Ronald.

Sintió un ligero roce en su brazo y miró a Harry, que estaba sentado justo a su lado. Los ojos verdes le enfocaron por un par de segundos antes de señalar con un leve movimiento de barbilla hacia adelante. Draco siguió su mirada, descubriendo un grupo de árboles más espeso y vio luces moviéndose entre ellos. Eran luciérnagas… todo un corro de ellas, volando sin prisa y formando figuras aleatorias en el aire. Contuvo el aliento viéndolas moverse de un lado otro, chocando entre ellas y alzándose en la noche.

-Deberíamos irnos –dijo Harry.

-Sí, deberíamos –coincidió.

-Pocas veces dejan verse tantas.

-Entonces no hay que menospreciar la oportunidad –ambos hablaban en susurros, preocupados por no turbar a los lumínicos insectos.

-Sí, pero no son lo único que ronda estos bosques por la noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se giró un poco, notando que Harry estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

No es que fuera absolutamente necesario. Con el silencio reinante podían escucharse sin problemas, aunque hablaran entre dientes. Tampoco es que se estuviera quejando, por supuesto.

-Que no le digas a Cissy que estuvimos aquí –solicitó con una sonrisa culpable.

-¿Seguro que quieres deberme un favor?

-No creo que eso sea algo grave –desestimó, siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Irás a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

-¿Es una invitación? –Draco lo empujó con el hombro- claro que iré.

-Bien –contempló las luciérnagas unos segundos más antes de ponerse de pie. Los puntos de luz empezaron a desaparecer gradualmente- hora de irnos.

-Draco… ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Creí que ya habíamos acabado con las preguntas –desvió, emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

-Me gustaría saberlo –insistió.

-No lo sé, Harry. Cuando salí de mi departamento ayer solo pensaba en ir a la madriguera durante un par de horas. Y mírame, terminé en Francia, con el desaparecido-reaparecido Harry Potter y ya hoy es mi segunda noche aquí –con la oscuridad era difícil saberlo, pero Draco creyó adivinar una sonrisa en su compañero de caminata.

-¿Me dirás cuando te vayas?

-Probablemente no. Será mi vengativo intento de ajustar cuentas en nombre de mis camaradas Gryffindor –supuso que había empleado el tono amistoso adecuado, pues Harry no reaccionó de mal talante.

-¿Y si te digo que necesito saber exactamente cuándo te vas porque quiero enviarles algunas cosas a mis amigos?

-Diría que busques una mejor excusa –rechazó- porque para eso existen las lechuzas.

-Quizás quiero enviar algo que solo podría confiártelo a ti.

-¿Y esperarás hasta último momento para dármelo, en lugar de ir ahora por… ese objeto y llevarlo esta misma noche a la casa? –cuestionó, mirándole de refilón con una ceja alzada.

Era un hecho, Harry iba sonriendo a su lado.

-Tú estrategia es demasiado obvia, Potter.

-A veces las cosas más simples te dan los mejores resultados.

-¿Cómo llamar a una escoba para enfrentar a un dragón? –sugirió, con su tono más angelical.

-Esa no fue realmente mi idea.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Hermione? –el suspiro quedo de Harry le tomó por sorpresa.

-El falso Moody, de hecho –Draco gruñó.

Barty Crouch Jr. El maldito.

-Fue un consejo excelente. Si olvidas por un momento que era parte de su plan –solo chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. Harry le detuvo justo en la salida del bosque- ¿lo extrañas, Draco? A tu padre, me refiero.

-Oh –el rubio se arrebujó más en la chaqueta. Estaba comenzando a helar- por supuesto. Me permiten verlo un par de veces al mes, pero… -se aclaró la garganta y retomó la marcha- al menos ya no son los dementores quienes custodian Azkaban. Aun así es deprimente.

-Cissy casi no lo menciona –añadió en voz baja, con la vista fija en la acera frente a ellos.

-Nunca ha ido a verlo. Sé que le escribe a veces, pero nada más. Ella no… nunca creyó en su causa. Por eso nunca tomó la marca. Por eso…

-No tenemos que hablar de esto, si no quieres –lo interrumpió, haciéndose eco de las palabras dichas por Draco hacía apenas unas horas.

-Creo que es por mí, Harry. Mi madre no le perdona que me haya expuesto a… bueno, a todo.

-¿Y tú, Draco? ¿Lo perdonas?

-Antes pensaba en eso a menudo, ¿sabes? –Se acercaban cada vez más a la casa y parecía que ambos habían hecho un acuerdo tácito por ralentizar su avance- cómo hubiera sido todo si me cambiaba de bando durante la guerra, o si no hubiera participado en absoluto. Y sí, tal vez fue mi padre quien me involucró, pero yo seguí ahí. Jamás reuní el valor suficiente para revelarme o para huir. Aun cuando sabía que estaba mal. Pero pensar en ello no cambia nada y echarle la culpa a mi padre tampoco lo hará.

Harry meditó sus palabras y echó un vistazo a la casa veraniega de los Malfoy antes de volver a hablar.

-Ella irá a verle, Draco. Cuando esté lista. Me he dado cuenta que cada uno debe tomar su tiempo para sanar.

-¿Es lo que has hecho estos años? –inquirió, deteniéndose frente a los escalones de piedra.

-Eso y… -la puerta principal se abrió, revelando a una impoluta Narcissa que les miró con agudeza desde su posición de altura.

-Chicos, llegan justo a tiempo. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que cenar sola –les sonrió afable y abrió más la puerta- vamos, que es una noche fría.

Draco y Harry apenas intercambiaron una mirada antes de obedecer. El Slytherin de verdad esperaba que su madre no hubiese estado escuchando su conversación anterior. No, ella podía recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir información, pero fisgonear era algo que no aprobaba de ninguna forma. O al menos eso quería creer.

Con su madre hablando sobre su día en la tienda de vinos, y posteriormente discutiendo con Harry sobre la apretada agenda que al parecer había organizado para las próximas semanas, a Draco se le facilitó desconectarse de la conversación y meditar sobre esa tarde. Harry no solo había sido accesible y agradable, también había ayudado a Draco a distraerse un rato, dejando de lado el tema de su juicio, sin tan siquiera poner en duda su palabra sobre eso. No parecía juzgarlo ni estar esperando explicaciones. No podía mentirse, había sido una tarde apacible en la compañía más insospechada.

Draco le vio intercambiar impresiones con Narcissa sobre un no-sé-qué de restaurantes. Cierto que hablaban de negocios que eran suyos también, pero sabía de ellos tanto como sabía de deportes muggles. En ese momento, Harry negó. Su cabello oscuro se rebeló aún más, con mechones escapando de las patillas de los lentes, los mismos que el Gryffindor se ajustó antes de responder. La luz del candelabro lo bañaba como un aura, reflejándose en motitas doradas sobre los ojos esmeraldas. ¿O esas motitas siempre habían estado ahí y él nunca lo había notado? Entrecerró los ojos. Era difícil decir. Tendría que verlos de cerca.

Observó a Harry tomar la cucharilla y llevarse a la boca un trozo de Sticky Toffee. Un poco de natilla quedó en la comisura de sus labios y fue limpiada prestamente por una servilleta. Una pena, pues… Justo cuando ese imprudente pensamiento empezaba a formarse, Harry clavó su mirada en él. Draco retrocedió un poco en su silla, avergonzado por haber sido pillado infraganti. Pero el chico dorado solo le sonrió de lado y siguió comiendo, ajeno a la insólita revelación que acababa de tener.

-¿Levantan la mesa, chicos? Me gustaría retirarme ya. Este clima aviva mis alergias –solicitó Narcissa, con su usual tono suave.

-No te preocupes, Cissy. Nosotros nos encargamos –aseguró Harry, ganándole la palabra.

-Buenas noches, madre –ella les sonrió a ambos, yendo a depositar un beso en la coronilla de Draco y también peinando un poco a Harry al pasar.

-Has estado muy callado –señaló el moreno.

-No entendí mucho de lo que hablaban –admitió.

-¿Quieres un poco más de vino? –dio un solo asentimiento y Harry rellenó su copa.

-¿Por qué no vamos al salón? Podemos encargarnos de la vajilla después –propuso.

-Como quieras –Draco dudó, pero tomó la botella de vino y la llevó consigo- deberíamos brindar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Con qué motivo? –Harry le sonrió, dejándose caer en el sofá frente al fuego y le indicó el sitio a su lado.

Se sentó con elegancia, dejando la botella en el piso entre ambos.

-Dijiste que tenemos un pasado en común –retomó Harry, mirando el líquido borgoña en su copa- me gustaría brindar por el futuro, porque también tengamos recuerdos en común en él –Draco suspiró quedo, confirmando sus crecientes temores.

Pero los desplazó de un manotazo y alzó su copa.

-Salud por eso –dijo, chocando la copa y produciendo un agradable tintineo.

Era uno de los vinos más suaves que vendían, lo notó cuando entró en contacto con su paladar. Tenía la perfecta combinación de alcohol y frutos rojos, dejando un rastro dulzón en su boca.

-Fue la mejor cosecha del año pasado –comentó, tras unos minutos de abstracción observando las brasas en la chimenea.

-Lo sé, en la tienda se agotó de inmediato. Sino fuera porque Cissy insiste en quedarse siempre unas botellas, no lo habría llegado a probar –Harry volvió a llenar su copa, siendo un poco más generoso. Repitió el proceso con la copa de Draco- ¿irás a conocer la tienda?

-Ya la conozco. Estuve presente en la inauguración –por algún extraño motivo, Harry lucía decepcionado.

-Oh. Debí suponerlo… mañana es mi día para estar en la tienda –así que era eso…- y si sigues aquí… tal vez puedas pasar un rato –ofreció, sonriendo de lado.

Draco se encogió de forma inconclusa y bebió de su copa. Quizás no debería beber más.

-Lo pensaré. Honestamente, me sorprende que Hermione aun no me haya llamado o enviado una legión de lechuzas.

-Supongo que te está dando tu espacio –comentó, pero la ligereza en su voz sonaba forzada.

Por un momento, el Slytherin lamentó haberla mencionado. No obstante, eso desbloqueó algo en su memoria…Y se encontró preguntando antes de evaluar si era pertinente o no.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-La condena indulgente de mi madre… fue por ti, ¿verdad?

Lo había concluido durante la cena. Hace años, el juicio de su madre había sido uno de los más comentados. Fue realmente corto y muchos cuestionaron el veredicto, esperando por una condena más severa. El mismo Draco había estado asombrado cuando su madre fue a visitarle a la celda en el Ministerio, para decirle que había sido exonerada con una simple advertencia.

Era tan obvio… Harry tenía una deuda de vida con ella. ¿Quién más podría intervenir para que Narcissa saliera tan bien librada?

-Lo siento –fue la desconcertante réplica del chico a su lado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –casi no reconoció su voz. De hecho, con lo atónito que estaba le sorprendía haber podido formular una frase coherente.

-También pude haber hecho algo por ti –admitió en voz baja, su vista fija en la copa.

-¿Acaso salvar mi vida no fue suficiente, héroe? -Harry buscó su mirada, ante el tono empleado. Draco le sonrió con afectación- nadie más hubiera hecho eso por mí. Se habrían ido y… tampoco me habría sorprendido. Tú volviste.

-Era lo correcto –musitó.

-No me debías nada más. Soy yo quien siempre estará en deuda contigo –algo en los ojos de Harry cambió en ese momento.

O quizás solo fue un efecto del fuego. Lo que haya sido… Draco se obligó a apartar la mirada y vació su copa de un trago.

-¿Seguro que quieres deberme algo? –dijo con gracia, devolviéndole sus palabras.

-Eres un Gryffindor, no tengo de qué preocuparme.

-Umm. Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de asumir eso –advirtió, antes de dar un generoso trago a su copa.

-Claro, con eso que te juntas con tantos Slytherin últimamente.

-Sí, fui yo –Draco ladeó la cabeza, pensando que quizás Harry ya había bebido suficiente y empezaba a hablar fuera de contexto- abogué por tu madre.

-¿Por qué no declaraste públicamente?

-Porque ella me lo pidió así –Draco parpadeó, anonadado de nuevo. Casi perdiéndose el momento en que Harry volvía a llenar su copa.

-¿Buscas embriagarme, Potty? –pinchó, levantando la copa para verle a través del líquido.

Harry sonrió.

-Me aconsejaste que cambiara de estrategia –reconoció, luchando por no sonreír.

-¿Así que planeas emborracharme para que no sea capaz de usar un traslador mañana? –Comprendió, jadeando con expresión indignada- eres perverso, Potter.

-Soy un hombre de recursos, admítelo.

-Es una mejor estrategia, no puedo negarlo –convino, dando un sorbo a la copa. Empezaba a sentir cosquilleo en los dedos.

Harry se limitó a negar, terminando con el contenido de su copa y dejándola en el suelo. La botella ya no tenía mucho líquido qué ofrecer.

Draco se arrellanó más en el asiento, en silenciosa aceptación. Siempre se había enfrentado a cosas que exigían de su astucia y supo apañárselas bastante bien. Cada vez que su vida sufría una nueva convulsión, él se las arreglaba para sobrevivir y jugar según las cartas que el destino le iba dando. Y no se quejaba. Había llegado a un buen puerto. Tenía amigos, una carrera prometedora y su reputación había mejorado considerablemente… o al menos así lo era hasta que llegó el imbécil de Goldstein a estropearlo todo. Tenía algo de culpa en eso, por supuesto. Jamás debió dejarlo entrar en su vida. O quizás debió bajar las barreras y tratar de corresponderle. Es solo que era imposible. Draco jamás quería avanzar. No quería cenas en familia, caminatas por parques ni platicas frente a la chimenea.

Salvo que…

-Deberías venir de vacaciones… cuando todo acabe –sugirió Harry, arrancándole de sus cavilaciones.

El cosquilleo en sus manos se reactivó, alcanzando también su espalda y su cuello. Draco decidió que había sido suficiente vino por esa noche. Abandonó la copa a medio beber en el suelo y mordisqueó discretamente su labio inferior antes de responder.

-Podría tomar meses.

Sonaba pesimista incluso a sus oídos, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya lo decía el refrán… espera lo mejor, pero prepárate para lo peor.

-¿Temes a la condena que pueden darte?

-No tengo muchas simpatías en el Wizengamot, Harry.

-Pero tienes contactos, ¿no? –se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le miró de reojo.

Harry tenía la vista fija en la chimenea y un ceño que transformaba sus rasgos.

-¿Me harías una promesa? –pidió, impulsivamente.

-¿Me arrepentiré después? –inquirió, girándose despacio hacia él, seguramente esperando una broma.

-No lo creo.

-Dime.

-Si las cosas salen mal… ¿cuidarás de mi madre? –Draco desvió la mirada, cautivado por el recorrido nervioso de la manzana de Adán en el cuello de Harry.

-No necesito prometer nada, estarás bien.

-Insoportable optimismo Gryffindor –calificó.

-Espero que quien sea que te ayude con la defensa, haga un excelente trabajo. Sí los miembros del Wizengamot consiguen verte de la forma en que lo hago… créeme, te absolverán de todo.

La transparente expresión y la franqueza con que dijo eso, encajó y desencajó piezas en Draco. No terminaba de decirse cuál era el efecto predominante. Tampoco es que importara demasiado mientras Harry le dirigía esa centelleante mirada… En otras circunstancias, Draco hubiera tenido una docena de réplicas listillas y cínicas para eso, pero de pronto su instinto de sobrevivencia se había activado y aullaba lastimándole los tímpanos.

-Quizás… deberíamos ir a recoger la mesa.

-Por supuesto –hizo ademan de levantarse, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo- lo prometo –añadió Harry sencillamente, y le dejó ir.

Draco tenía lapsus de vez en cuando. Lapsus en que tomaba decisiones estúpidas, para deshonra de su naturaleza Slytherin. Como cuando se vistió de dementor para molestar a Harry en tercer año y terminó perdiendo puntos para su casa. O cuando quiso maldecir a Harry de espaldas y terminó convertido en hurón. O cuando siguió a Harry a la sala de menesteres durante la batalla, aun a sabiendas de que no lo había querido delatar cuando estuvo en la mansión. Era solo una maldita coincidencia que sus lapsus siempre estuvieran relacionados con Harry. Como el lapsus actual, en que mandaba a la esquina de la vergüenza a su buen juicio y sentido común. Se sentía como las brujas de la antigüedad caminando a la pira en que serían quemadas. Solo que él se dirigía ahí a saltitos, como niño presuroso por probar algo nuevo. Y es que eso, ese entendimiento, la mirada confidente que Harry le dirigía, sus pasos en la habitación y los comentarios ingeniosos viniendo de ambos, todo era tan desconocido y familiar al mismo tiempo. Y se preguntó si acaso así sería… tener a alguien con quien compartir las noches después del trabajo. Recoger la mesa entre bromas y codazos amistosos, guardar el remanente de comida y robar la última porción de postre. Quizás hubiese podido tener algo así con Anthony si se lo proponía… pero es que nunca lo había deseado. Tal vez porque no sabía que podía ser así de agradable… que el amor no solo trataba de sacrificio y perdida, sino que también podía ser brillante, cálido y plácido.

-Me sorprendió que conocieras los encantamientos para fregar y secar platos –comentó Harry, hundiendo la cuchara en la tarta compartida.

-Vivo solo, he tenido que adaptarme.

-¿No tienes un elfo? –cuestionó con algo de asombro.

-¿Yo? ¿El sangre pura secretario de MAPLE? Por supuesto que no. Hay que predicar con el ejemplo –Harry acompañó su risa, pero lucía un gesto nostálgico.

-En mis tiempos, cuando se fundó la PEDDO, solía ser el secretario.

-Puedes relevarme de mi cargo cuando gustes. Tal vez sea lo mejor, ahora que tendré un segundo juicio en mi expediente –bufó, llevándose una porción abundante a la boca.

A falta de amor, los postres. Ellos nunca fallan.

-¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?

-Oh. Por ti, obviamente –fue por un poco más de tarta, pero la mirada inquieta de Harry le detuvo- claro. Cuando volví hace unos años, mi madre me pidió que te buscara, que tú tenías dinero a tu disposición… ya sabes, podríamos asociarnos.

-¿Y tú aceptaste? –Draco sonrió de lado, con un sentimiento ambiguo.

-Recordé aquella conversación fuera de la sala de menesteres. Fuimos bastante civilizados esa noche. Además, con tu imagen y mi estrategia de negocios, estaba seguro que podríamos tener éxito –Harry le miró con algo de suspicacia y él prosiguió- estaba siendo práctico. Mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando llegué a Inglaterra y nadie podía darme referencias claras sobre ti. Incluso fui al Ministerio y me dijeron que no habías usado medios mágicos para dejar el país, que era lo único que podían decirme. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería recurrir a una fuente más confiable. Conseguí la dirección de Hermione y fui a visitarla… fue una entrevista bastante extraña.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Hablamos de ti –las cejas de Harry se alzaron de inmediato- me contó de tu desaparición y de sus intentos por encubrirlo. Al final me propuso hablarle a George sobre mis intenciones de asociarme con alguien… imaginarás lo que pasó luego. Empezamos a coincidir en la madriguera, y entre debates sobre hierbas mágicas, política y legislación laboral de elfos, la amistad se dio –resumió.

-Asumo que jamás volviste a decirle sangre sucia –Draco se echó a reír por un recuerdo evocado accidentalmente por Harry.

-Lo siento. Es que una vez, cuando estaba molesta conmigo me llamó "sangre pura imbécil" –negó- tiene su gracia. Y se enojó aún más cuando me reí al escucharla.

-¿Qué hay de Ginny? ¿Cómo se dieron las cosas entre ustedes? –el humor de Draco bajó de súbito, cual corcho que vuela alto propulsado por la espuma y luego cae en picada.

-Eso es… un poco diferente. Ya empezaba a jugar al quidditch y tenía un régimen de entrenamiento muy estricto. Aun así, mantenía su distancia. Nunca escuché que dijera algo en mi contra, pero tampoco parecía aprobarme del todo. Supongo que me dio una oportunidad cuando me hice amigo de Luna.

-¿Así que no has hablado de mí con ella? –de nuevo, la pregunta le dejó un regusto amargo a Draco, a pesar de la natilla y el chocolate que estaba degustando.

-No… ella no habla sobre ti con nadie. Ya sabes, nunca declaró nada… sobre su ruptura.

-Ginny es asombrosa. Y me alegra saber que está volando alto… literalmente –Draco le ofreció una sonrisa desganada.

Harry siguió lanzando una pregunta tras otra, sobre Arthur y Molly, sobre Fleur, Bill y sus hijas, sobre Percy, Charlie y otros conocidos. Draco atendió sus dudas, oscilando entre admirar la expresión anhelante en los ojos de Harry y turbado por los pinchazos de pena ante ciertas sonrisas nostálgicas. Ya no quedaba nada en el plato y todo lo que se oía en el exterior era el susurro de algunos animales nocturnos, cuando Draco tuvo que luchar por contener un bostezo. Harry le sonrió con culpa.

-Lo siento, estoy abusando de tu cortesía.

-No es tu culpa… tengo un ligero desfase horario y una cantidad considerable de vino en mi organismo.

-Debería irme –dijo.

-Deberías –convino.

-O deberías venir conmigo a dar una caminata por los jardines de tu madre. Es una noche hermosa –Draco parpadeó, admirado por la propuesta.

-Es casi medianoche.

-¿Qué, le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? –inquirió, con el tinte desafiante de antaño.

-Soy un Slytherin, Potter. Mi sala común estaba en las mazmorras, que no se caracterizaban precisamente por su magnífica iluminación.

-¿Entonces qué dices? Vamos, para asentar la comida y bajarnos la borrachera –Draco alzó el rostro con semblante grave.

-Yo no estoy ebrio –estableció- pero soy un caballero. Y si lo que pides es que te acompañe a recorrer los jardines y te guie a la puerta, lo haré.

Su audacia fue recompensada con una sonrisa más hermosa que un ocaso junto al Támesis.

-¿Cómo son tus días aquí, Harry? ¿Sólo vas de la tienda a tu casa y a visitar a mi madre? –preguntó, cuando alcanzaron los escalones de piedra. El aludido hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y alzó los hombros con un suspiro.

-No es tan monótono como crees. Me gusta estar en la tienda y Cissy siempre me llena la agenda con cenas y reuniones de negocios, ya lo has visto. Están las clases de piano y algunos hobbies en mi tiempo libre.

-¿Cómo practicar hechizos de defensa? –Harry emitió un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un chasquido.

-Pues sí. Jamás conoces suficientes encantamientos.

-¿Acaso te preparas para una guerra?

-Por Merlín, no. Te dije… es un gusto que me quedó de nuestros días en Hogwarts. ¿O me dirás que tú no sigues preparando pociones por recreación?

-Por recreación y por encargo –Harry se detuvo a medio paso con una expresión interrogante- ya sabes, pociones curativas.

-¿Y las vendes?

-Solo a los amigos.

-Ya. Draco… ¿tú… sabes si Ron no fue a la academia de aurores por mi culpa? –La inseguridad se traslució en los ojos de Harry, quien de inmediato bajó la mirada- quiero decir… se suponía que haríamos eso juntos. Todavía el día de la gala él hablaba sobre eso y yo… quizás debí ser honesto. Al menos decirle que no tenía interés de…

-Harry, Harry, detente –pidió, colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo- no es culpa tuya. Ronald reconsideró las cosas y decidió que no era lo que quería.

-Es que no quiero volver y sentir que… que aun estando lejos seguí perturbando sus vidas, que cambié sus planes. No soportaría que él me guarde rencor por eso –su voz se fue apagando a medida que decía la última frase y Draco sintió como si un puño firme hurgara en su pecho con saña.

-Ronald hubiera podido hacer eso sin ti. Supongo que consideró las opciones y siguió su instinto. Y realmente admiro su elección. Sí, lo hago –corroboró, cuando Harry buscó su mirada- porque decidió quedarse al lado de su hermano y apoyarlo después de… su pérdida. Supongo que ambos se apoyaron. Y en estos años, jamás lo he escuchado quejarse o rechistar. De hecho, es muy creativo para las bromas, en especial cuando tienen que ver con comida –Harry sonrió, aunque cierto matiz de tristeza acompañó el gesto.

-¿Seguro que no me dices eso solo para tranquilizarme?

-Vamos, Potter. La amabilidad no es algo que yo desborde, precisamente –en esa ocasión, el regocijo si alcanzó los ojos verdes.

-¿Y qué me dices de Hermione? ¿Ella también es feliz con sus elecciones?

-Claro que lo es. Al menos eso puede decirlo –Harry correspondió su sonrisa y Draco apartó su mano a regañadientes- ¿fue cierto lo que dijiste hace rato? Sobre tener recuerdos en común en el futuro…

-Por supuesto que lo fue.

-¿Y yo no podré hablar con nadie sobre esto?

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Tal vez.

-¿Y qué les dirías? –se interesó, ladeando el rostro.

-Que lo estás haciendo muy bien por tu cuenta.

-¿Esa impresión te doy?

-¿Me equivoco? –Harry luchó, pero una sonrisa increíble transformó sus facciones.

-No, creo que no. Supongo… que temo que quieran contactarme.

-¿Podrías culparlos por eso?

-No, y esa es la cuestión. Que no quiero que me llamen o me envíen una carta. Pero me sentiré decepcionado sí no lo hacen –el rubio rió, incrédulo.

-Eres tan tonto, Harry.

-Jamás creí que te escucharía insultarme mientras sonríes de esa forma –Draco tragó saliva, rindiéndose a la sensación cálida en sus mejillas.

-Y yo jamás creí que estaría paseando contigo a media noche, rodeados de rosas… ¡en Francia! –enfatizó, con un gesto dramático a su entorno.

-Me alegra que llegaras de improviso.

-Y a mí que aceptaras verme. Podrías haberte desaparecido ayer… esconderte. Y yo no habría tenido forma de saber que eras tú. Créeme, ya dispuesta a engañar a alguien, mi madre es de temer.

-Pensé hacerlo –confesó- pero ya hui suficiente tiempo.

-¿Y de qué huías, Harry?

-Del pasado… de mí mismo.

-Malas noticias, eso siempre terminará por alcanzarte.

-Tal vez no tan malas –Draco rodó los ojos de forma exagerada- no lo digas –advirtió- "insoportable optimismo Gryffindor".

-Oh, me quitaste las palabras –se quejó- por cierto, tú estás exigiendo mucho de mí, Harry. Me pides que guarde secretos incluso de mi madre. ¿Por qué no querías que se enterara de nuestra excursión al bosque? –Harry compuso un mohín infantil y se apoyó contra una de las columnas de piedra de estilo griego.

-El problema no es haber ido al bosque, sino que nos quedamos ahí hasta tarde. Ese lugar suele ser evitado por los muggles de la zona debido a leyendas de terror y apariciones, pero la verdad es que alberga ciertos tipos de criaturas mágicas. He visto bowtruckles, hadas, clabberts, gnomos y unicornios, especies bastante sencillas de controlar y de evitar. Pero también hay ciertos… animales menos amigables. Un día me encontré con unos gorros rojos y no fue nada divertido. Cissy me prohibió… eh, me pidió que ya no me expusiera sin motivos.

-Y tiene razón. Tus días de danzar con el peligro ya pasaron –informó, con un súbito impulso protector.

-Descuida, las criaturas mágicas no son algo que me interese.

-Bien.

Draco echó un vistazo a la casa. No se veían luces en los niveles superiores, así que era probable que su madre ya estuviera dormida. Trasladó entonces su mirada hacia el cielo otoñal. La luna brillaba entre las densas nubes, aunque le faltaban unos días para estar completa.

-¿Tú podrías hacerlo, Draco? ¿Marcharte sin un destino, dejar todo lo que crees tener?

-¿No es lo que he hecho estos días?

-Pero sabes que vas a regresar. Tienes asuntos pendientes, gente esperando por ti. ¿Lo harías después? ¿Te adentrarías a lo desconocido?

-No lo creo. Tengo proyectos, cosas por vivir y responsabilidades. Debería tener un buen motivo para dejar todo eso.

-¿Y no lo tienes?

-No.

Harry le miró durante segundos cargados de incertidumbre, como si alguna replica estuviera pugnando por salir de su boca pero sabía que lo mejor era retenerla a toda costa. Y Draco sabía que era de esa forma porque estaba viviendo algo semejante. Al final, tras una serie de parpadeos cual ventisca preludio de la avalancha, Harry sonrió, asintiendo una sola vez.

-Entiendo –murmuró, tan quedo que el Slytherin solo leyó la palabra en sus labios- es hora de irme. Espero poder verte al menos una vez más antes de que te vayas.

-Lo decidiré por la mañana –intentó bromear, pero una suerte de percepción de marcha inminente se cernía sobre ambos.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Nos vemos luego, Harry –dijo por su parte, tendiéndole la mano.

Harry la aceptó de inmediato, borrando un recuerdo agrio con el gesto. Draco se acercó a él, dispuesto a darle uno de los abrazos con palmadas que acostumbraban los Weasley, pero terminó en un enredo caótico de extremidades en que solo fue consciente de una cosa: de los labios de Harry depositando un delicado beso en su cabello, antes de alejarse unos pasos.

Todavía tras el sonido de la desaparición, se quedó viendo el sitio desde el que el chico dorado le había dirigido una última sonrisa de despedida.

Había llegado el momento de quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos, el momento de ser honesto consigo mismo.

Ese día había cambiado algunas ideas en la mente de Draco. Sin siquiera intentarlo, el Gryffindor le demostró lo que se estaba perdiendo. Sí, seguía pensando que a los veintidós todavía era demasiado joven para comprometerse. Pero debía dejar de huir y tal vez abrirse a la posibilidad de una relación seria y estable. Podría encontrar a un hombre que le hiciera sentir cómodo, un compañero para las tardes frías, un refugio para los días turbios. Y aunque había sido Harry quien le provocara tal anhelo, sabía que no podía permitirse pensar en él de esa forma. Los separaban más que fronteras geográficas. Además, Harry solo había sido amable y simpático, así era él. Draco tendría que tomar ese par de días y guardar los recuerdos en una bóveda de máxima seguridad en su memoria. No debía fantasear con más. Era inconcebible.

Ojalá su subconsciente colaborara con la razón, en lugar de seguir reproduciendo para él las sonrisas de Harry y la sensación abrumadora de estar en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El postre que se menciona, el "Sticky Toffee" es tradicional de Inglaterra. Lo elegí no sólo porque parece delicioso (pueden googlearlo, yo me antojé cuando lo vi jajaja), sino porque también es una forma de mostrar que a pesar de lo que diga, Narcissa extraña su país. No sé, este es un personaje que me intriga mucho y sobre el que he disfrutado escribiendo.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo...

 _-¿Coqueteando descaradamente? –Harry alzó las cejas, con la mirada brillante._

 _Draco se sintió tentado a morderse la lengua._

 _-No estaba coqueteando con ella. Solo la halago un poco, nada extravagante. Las mujeres necesitan que les recuerden su belleza de vez en cuando._

 _-¿Nada extravagante? ¿Así le llamas a esas sonrisas encantadoras que usas?_

 _Draco quería detenerse, pero por Merlín que no podía. Estaba indignado, molesto y… ¿por qué Harry no dejaba de sonreír?_

 _-¿Crees que mi sonrisa es encantadora?_

* * *

Hasta el próximo viernes, Allyselle


	5. Sparks fly, parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme al canon.

 **Sumario:** Sparks fly se divide en dos partes. ¿Cómo luchas contra un sentimiento que te golpea como lluvia torrencial? ¿Cómo huyes de algo que te deslumbra y atrae como polilla? y más importante, ¿cómo sales ileso de ello? Draco siempre toma y da muy poco de sí mismo en sus relaciones, y ahora está enredado en un juego en el que no le importaría perder. Malditos Gryffindors y su incapacidad de quedarse callados... o alejados.

 **Canción:** Sparks fly - Taylor Swift

 **Notas de la autora:** muchas gracias CuquiLuna por tus reviews a cada capítulo, me encanta saber como vas siguiendo la historia, te mando un abrazo enorme. Y a todos los que me siguen desde el grupo de Drarry Adictos. Son los mejores.

Ahora sí, vamos a la historia. Ah, por cierto. A partir de este capítulo dejo una seria alerta de fluffy. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

 _The way you move is like a full on rainstorm… And I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far_

 _(La forma en que te mueves es como una lluvia torrencial... Y yo soy un castillo de naipes. Eres el tipo de imprudente que debería hacer que corriera, pero sé que no llegaré lejos)_

* * *

Draco remojó la punta de su pluma una vez más y escribió sin mucho cuidado un párrafo completo antes de detenerse. Dejó reposar la pluma en el tintero y releyó el pergamino con las líneas que había agregado. Fue diciendo las palabras entre dientes, sin terminar de articularlas. El ceño en la pálida frente se atenuaba e intensificaba a intervalos. Draco fue por la pluma una vez más y notó con horror que tenía el puño manchado de tinta. Había sido demasiado impetuoso al escribir, arrastrando la mano sobre la tinta fresca. Sentía tensión en su cuello y se dijo que no sacaría nada de provecho en tales circunstancias. Miró con saña el pergamino, como si fuera el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Esperaba que su madre siguiera en la casa. Realmente se le antojaba un buen chocolate caliente. Con eso en mente, dejó la confortable silla de la biblioteca y se encaminó a la cocina.

Narcissa tarareaba entre dientes mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, con ollas y una sartén moviéndose a la voluntad de su magia. Draco se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta. Su madre pocas veces había ofrecido una imagen tan doméstica en la vieja casa familiar. Ahí todo estaba a cargo de los elfos, a los que se comunicaba el menú y los horarios de las comidas. Siempre creyó que ella era feliz con ese arreglo. Pero ahí, viéndola en esa cocina, moviéndose como la directora de una orquesta y mascullando una canción de Celestina Warbeck, se cuestionó seriamente qué tanto conocía a su progenitora.

-¿Terminaste la declaración o ella terminó contigo? –cuestionó, a pesar que se encontraba de espaldas a él seleccionando unas especias.

-Un poco de ambas.

Y recordó su frustración. Llevaba horas intentando redactar la declaración con la que se presentaría al Wizengamot pero, o conseguía algo muy simple, o muy forzado, o muy vago, o muy sarcástico, o muy algo. No estaba conforme con ninguno de sus borradores.

-Toma un descanso, come algo y ordena tus ideas –aconsejó, levitando una olla pequeña y encendiendo un nuevo fuego.

-Pareces ocupada.

-Lo usual, cariño. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Tu chocolate estará listo en unos minutos –Draco le sonrió con genuino agradecimiento.

-Gracias, madre.

-Y respecto a la declaración, limítate a los hechos. No creo que sea tan complicado.

-Eso intento, pero… suena tan ridículo.

-Eso puede jugar a tu favor, Dragón. Se darán cuenta de que los hechos han sido modificados a conveniencia de ese… caballero.

-¿Crees que me obliguen a declarar bajo Veritaserum?

-Sería lo mejor.

-¡Mamá! –se quejó.

Odiaba la sensación del Veritaserum. Convertía a cualquier mago capaz en un ser vulnerable e indefenso. ¿Y qué tal si aprovechaban para preguntar otras cosas? ¿Qué tal si mencionaban el nombre de Harry y él terminaba diciendo que lo había visto recientemente? Le prometió no divulgarlo.

Una taza de espumeante chocolate caliente llegó hasta a él, arrancándole el hilo de ideas. Enseguida apareció también un platillo con malvaviscos. Su madre sabía muy bien que prefería humedecerlos solo un poco, en lugar de dejarlos flotar en el líquido.

-Ay, por Merlín, hijo. Límpiate esa mano –Draco miró avergonzado su mano izquierda y obedeció en el acto- ¿por qué no usaste la pluma a vuelapluma que tengo en el estudio?

-Las odio.

-Son objetos inanimados, Draco.

-Que cambian convenientemente tus palabras –Narcissa se detuvo a mirarle críticamente- no hay que confiar en un objeto que piensa si no sabes donde tiene el cerebro.

-Deberías tomar unas vacaciones después del juicio, cariño.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, zambullendo un malvavisco y rescatándolo de inmediato con ayuda de la cucharilla.

-¿Tienes un plan de contingencia, mamá? –inquirió con calma, aunque ambos sabían que esa conversación era trascendental.

Si Draco era condenado… Si tenía que pasar una temporada en Azkaban… Alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de la dirección de las empresas.

-Siempre lo he tenido.

-Bien.

-No será necesario, por supuesto –sonrió a medias, recordando a cierto chico de ojos verdes que le había dicho algo similar.

-¿Por qué todos parecen convencidos del resultado del juicio? Todos menos yo, claro.

-Bueno, no puedo tener plena certeza, pero como tu madre, espero que consigas salir airoso de esto, ya que bajo ningún concepto pienso volver a Inglaterra.

Draco dejó de masticar, sintiendo como el malvavisco se fundía en su boca mientras miraba sin dar crédito a su madre.

-Te aseguro, hijo, que si por tu insensatez al dar una declaración enredada o furiosa, te condenan, ese será el menor de tus problemas.

-¡Mamá! –articuló indignado.

-No se habla con la boca llena, Draco.

La observó con agravio mientras terminaba de masticar.

-Y quiero que me muestres la declaración final, no permitiré que presentes algo que pueda perjudicarte –ni siquiera lo miró al decirlo, pero sonaba exactamente igual a cuando le advertía sobre descuidar sus notas de los TIMOS.

-¿Algo más que desees, madre?

-A ese tono de voz me refiero. No lo uses en el Wizengamot. Pero ya que lo preguntas, sí. Me ayudarás con algo en tanto termines tu merienda.

-A veces me sigues tratando como a un niño –se quejó.

Su madre no replicó, pero se dispuso a tapar ollas y los sonidos metálicos de la cocina cesaron. Draco no podía estar seguro de si había terminado lo que preparaba o era una pausa técnica para darle algún sermón. O piezas de sabiduría, como su tía Andrómeda las llamaba.

-Me preocupas, hijo. Realmente me desolaría que un juicio tan taimado terminara perjudicándote. Porque sé lo mucho que te has esforzado estos años. Y no mereces una condena por un incidente tan nimio –Narcissa suspiró con decisión y apoyó las manos en la barra de mármol entre ellos- si las cosas salieran mal, me ocuparía de los negocios. Lo sabes.

-Pero no quieres volver a Inglaterra –dijo, sin poder contenerse.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por las personas que amamos.

-Lo sé.

-Da tu mejor cara en ese juicio, Draco. Tú eres más de lo que muchas personas ven en ti. Y después, cuando consigas mantener impoluta tu reputación, toma unos días libres y disfruta de tu juventud, de ti mismo –la mujer dio un par de toquecitos arrítmicos a la mesa y le sonrió con tristeza antes de añadir:- en estos años jamás te he detenido… te he apoyado en tus proyectos, pero eres tan joven, cielo. Mereces aventuras, días de inactividad al aire libre.

-Mamá…

-Ustedes… perdieron años preciosos envueltos en un conflicto de adultos. De personas demasiado egoístas y necias, enviciadas con el poder, a las que no les importaba cuántas vidas dañaban. Tuvieron que madurar muy pronto y pelear por una causa que no siempre comprendían. Y aun así salieron adelante, pero… siempre hay costos.

Narcissa reacomodó sus mechones rubios sobre el hombro izquierdo. La luz del sol arrancaba destellos a su cabello, en el cual ya aparecían algunas hebras plateadas.

-¿Ustedes…?

Murmuró Draco, sintiéndose repentinamente pequeño, sintiéndose testigo de algo significativo.

-Tu generación, hijo. Los niños de la guerra. Tú, Harry, todos los demás.

-¿Has hablado con él sobre esto?

-Harry ha estado haciendo lo mismo que tú estos años, solo que de forma diferente.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Buscando su lugar en el mundo –su madre sonrió de lado, con un gesto que transmitía indulgencia y dulzura- todos ustedes perdieron mucho en esa guerra. No solo personas, también parte de sí mismos. Años de adolescencia que forjarían su carácter. Y tal vez no puedan recuperarlos como tal, pero pueden esforzarse por salir adelante y encontrar su propia forma de ver la vida.

Draco terminó su chocolate y de inmediato se incorporó, yendo a abrazar a su madre como hace años no lo hacía. Narcissa palmó su espalda, calmando por un momento sus temores, fantasmas y demonios.

-Te estás volviendo más sabia con la edad –bromeó, tratando de animar a su madre.

La matriarca Malfoy se separó de él, dándole una mirada de enfado con las manos en la cadera.

-Cuidado con lo que insinúas, chiquillo –pero el gesto no le duró mucho, pues sonrió con cariño antes de tomar su varita para seguir con el ajetreo doméstico.

-Supongo que iré a mi segundo round con esa declaración…

-¿Segundo qué? –replicó su madre, sin comprender.

Vaya, quizás Draco sabía más de deportes muggles de lo que creía.

-No importa. Te ofreciste muy amablemente a hacer algo por mí, y yo dije que aceptaba –recordó- ahora te haces cargo.

-Ah, claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que lleves esta comida a la tienda de vinos –Draco se detuvo en su andar.

Narcissa le tendía una bolsa con semblante impaciente.

-¿A la tienda? ¿Para qué?

-Para alimentar a Harry, por supuesto. Si yo no le enviara comida, el chico viviría a base de postres –aseguró, con gesto de hastío- descuida, hay suficiente para que comas allá con él.

-Creí que comeríamos juntos –dijo vacilando un poco. No es que estuviera buscando una excusa para…

-No puedo hoy, cariño. Tengo un almuerzo amistoso con la señora Devallier –Draco arrugó el ceño. Ese nombre le sonaba de algo.

-¿No es la mujer engreída de la que siempre te quejas? ¡Sí! –se respondió a sí mismo- la que tiene más gatos que sentido común.

-Oh, y es una arpía. Pero tiene una cadena de banquetes espectacular y quiero que incluya nuestros vinos en su selección –Draco por fin tomó la bolsa, ante la insistente mirada azul océano.

-¿Tan importante es?

-Bastante. Estoy dispuesta a adular a sus irritantes gatos si con eso consigo su simpatía –el chico rió ante la evidente repulsión de su madre.

-Vaya, es bueno ver que aun tienes actitudes Slytherin, mamá. Con eso que tu amigo de exilio es un Gryffindor… -lanzó la pulla cuando ya había establecido suficiente distancia entre ambos, pero aun así se ganó una mirada cargada de reprimenda.

-No juzgues a una persona por su casa, Draco. Ese Gryffindor tiene más de Slytherin de lo que él mismo cree.

-¿Cómo?

-Vete. Tienes que llegar antes de que se escabulla a la panadería. Te veo por la tarde.

-Como ordene, señora Malfoy –bromeó, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Que gusto que hubiera elegido de sus mejores prendas para ese día. No es como si estuviera planeando ver a alguien especial o… no. Mera casualidad.

Se apareció en el sitio usual y caminó sin prisa el trayecto hasta la tienda de vinos. El escaparate lucía impecable y una campanilla sonó cuando abrió la puerta. El olor a madera y uvas le dio la bienvenida. El sitio parecía más confortable que antaño, dando la sensación de camaradería y exquisitez que evocaba un buen vino. Había una mujer joven examinando una de las paredes del fondo, pero no vio a Harry por ningún sitio. Justo cuando se debatía sobre acercarse a ella o no, el conocido chico de cabello azabache surgió de una de las puertas traseras con una caja en la mano.

Harry se dirigió a la chica y le sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Gracias por esperar, Adaline –dijo- aquí está el vino del que te hablaba. Una cosecha excelente, un buqué que evoca la vainilla, no demasiado añejo y de regusto dulzón como el Beaujolais Nouveau que elegiste para navidad.

-¿Puedes darme una prueba de este? –preguntó la chica, batiendo las pestañas con deliberada coquetería. O al menos eso le pareció a Draco.

-Lo siento, pero este tipo de vinos debe ser consumido al abrirse. Tener botellas a medias arruinaría la experiencia. Tendrás que confiar en mi palabra –y volvió a sonreírle, cautivador.

-Claro que confío –afirmó y Draco notó el rubor rosa en las mejillas. No le quedaba bien, la hacía lucir enferma- llevaré ese y volveré el jueves a darte mi veredicto.

-Perfecto. Solo… -Harry por fin notó la presencia de alguien más en la tienda y titubeó por escasos segundos, los mismos que le tomaron para sonreír a su nuevo visitante con evidente sorpresa, y un poco de alivio, quizás- permíteme hacer la factura. Ahora, si quieres estar mejor informada sobre el ejemplar que llevas, tal vez el señor Malfoy pueda darte una descripción más detallada –la chica por fin se giró.

Tenía rasgos suaves, nariz pequeña y los ojos grises. Esa última característica irritó a Draco. Pero no estaba en su educación demostrar su desagrado ante sus clientes, así que formó una sonrisa cortés.

-Señor Malfoy, que gusto conocerlo –dijo la chica, que de cerca se asemejaba a una de esas criaturas de la película navideña que tanto le gustaba a Hermione.

-El gusto es mío, parece que es usted un cliente con paladar refinado.

-Oh, no sé mucho de vinos, honestamente. Pero en mi familia es tradición compartir una copa después de la cena, así que debo aprender un poco. Harry ha sido muy amable y paciente conmigo –alabó, lanzándole una mirada brillante.

-Espero que haya encontrado satisfactorios nuestros vinos, señorita… -dejó inconcluso.

-Señora Moretti –informó.

Un momento, ¿era casada?

-Aquí está su recibo, Adaline –Harry volvió, tendiéndole el papel- ¿a qué hora prefieres el envío?

-A las seis, por favor. Gracias por la molestia.

-No es molestia, lo sabes.

-Bueno, tengo que seguir con mis diligencias. Caballeros –asintió hacia ambos- buen día. Y gracias de nuevo, Harry.

-Un placer, como siempre –replicó este y, para creciente horror de Draco, tomó la mano que la mujer le tendió y depositó un suave beso en el dorso.

-Buen día –se obligó a decir, con el sabor de la bilis en sus papilas.

La duendecilla le sonrió sin enterarse de nada y salió de la tienda.

-Creí que no vendrías –dijo Harry y tomó algo del mostrador.

Blandió la varita tan deprisa que Draco apenas dio medio paso atrás. Las cortinas se desplegaron, tapando el escaparate y la puerta.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías. Pero es que ya es hora de cerrar y Adaline nunca se iba –sonrió de lado y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

-Es casada –apuntó Draco impulsivamente.

-Claro que lo es. Cissy y yo fuimos a su boda hace unos meses, sirvieron exclusivamente nuestros vinos. Y eso que su esposo tiene un paladar bastante exigente, he de decir.

-¿Lo conoces? –se extrañó.

-Por supuesto. A toda la familia. Es una localidad pequeña, Draco. Prácticamente conozco a toda la gente del condado.

-Oh. ¿Y tratas así a todos?

-Trato a cada cliente de la forma que le haga sentir más cómodo. Y que nos garantice una buena venta, por supuesto –compartió, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Coqueteando descaradamente? –Harry alzó las cejas, con la mirada brillante.

Draco se sintió tentado a morderse la lengua.

-No estaba coqueteando con ella. Solo la halago un poco, nada extravagante. Las mujeres necesitan que les recuerden su belleza de vez en cuando.

-¿Nada extravagante? ¿Así le llamas a esas sonrisas encantadoras que usas?

Draco quería detenerse, pero por Merlín que no podía. Estaba indignado, molesto y… ¿por qué Harry no dejaba de sonreír?

-¿Crees que mi sonrisa es encantadora?

-Yo no dije eso.

-Es exactamente lo que dijiste.

-No.

-¿Me dirás que nunca has usado tu atractivo para conseguir algo? –ironizó.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?

-No te estoy diciendo algo que no supieras ya –y la ligereza de esa aceptación aplacó un poco el mal humor de Draco.

-Lo que decía… es que no deberías tratar así a una mujer casada. Podría traerte problemas con su esposo.

-Su esposo es italiano, Draco. Y está muy orgulloso de la mujer que tiene –Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- descuida, jamás haría algo que diera una imagen equivocada a la tienda –aseguró, cambiando a un semblante más serio.

-Lo sé –y era verdad.

Harry podía ser realmente imprudente, pero había demostrado tener sentido de supervivencia y la capacidad para comprometerse con sus labores. Ahora tenía la madurez necesaria para reconocer eso.

-Le dijiste que enviarías su compra. No sabía que teníamos ese servicio.

-Lo habilitamos hace poco, solo para clientes mágicos, por supuesto. Son entregas vía lechuza, águila o el animal con alas más cercano –informó con una sonrisa- una vez tuve que enviar unas botellas con un halcón. No pienso repetir la experiencia. Casi acabo mis reservas de díctamo.

Así que la pequeña señora Moretti era una bruja.

-Los halcones suelen ser muy agresivos –concordó- creí que no habían magos por esta región.

-Hay magos por todos lados, Draco. Pero los que vivimos en esta zona tenemos algo en común... buscamos distanciarnos un poco del mundo mágico.

-¿Y de qué escapa la señora Moretti? –preguntó con pretendida inocencia.

-Ella, de nada. Es muggle. Su esposo es mago. Se mudaron porque su familia es conservadora y no aprobaba la boda.

-Vaya… -miró en dirección a la puerta, aunque las cortinas azules le bloqueaban la vista del exterior.

-Ya que estás aquí a esta hora, quizás podamos ir a almorzar.

-De hecho, mi madre me envió con esto –recordó, tendiéndole la bolsa que se conservaba tibia- dijo que debía interceptarte antes de que te escabulleras a la panadería.

-Ay, Cissy tiene un muy mal concepto de mí –se quejó, con expresión herida.

-¿Y se equivoca?

-Yo no dije eso. Ven, no vamos a comer aquí –dijo, sacando la varita de nuevo y levitando la bolsa.

¿Desde cuándo Harry era tan diestro con la magia no verbal? Por lo que Draco recordaba de sus días en Hogwarts, el Gryffindor era incapaz de hacer un hechizo sin gritarlo. Y Snape se había aprovechado de eso en su momento.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A un lugar de la tienda que estoy seguro que no conoces –el pestillo de la puerta sonó en ese instante y Harry le hizo señas para que le siguiera por la puerta trasera.

-¿Y ese alarde de magia no verbal, Potter? ¿Querías impresionarme? –cuestionó presuntuoso mientras le seguía a la bodega.

-¿Lo conseguí? –Devolvió, con un tono semejante- he tenido que aprender a ser sigiloso. Es necesario cuando vives en una localidad con mayoría muggle.

-¿Qué más escondes, Harry? ¿Algún otro talento que mantengas en secreto?

-A ver… muévete un poco a la izquierda –dijo, dejando pasar su comentario.

Draco le miró sin comprender y sintió el aire repentinamente más denso cuando Harry tomó su mano para moverlo de su sitio.

-Valor, temple y caballerosidad –proclamó el chico, sin que viniera a cuento.

El rubio lo miró con intriga y prácticamente saltó en su sitio cuando un haz de luz atravesó la habitación. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una abertura en el techo desde la cual descendía una escalera color gris cromado. Las palabras de Harry eran la clave que las desplegaba, obviamente.

-¿El lema de Gryffindor? –pero su intento de burla se quedó corto por la media voz con que fue pronunciada la cuestión.

-Es una forma de recordar otros tiempos, supongo –concedió, soltándole la mano y animándole a subir la escalera.

Draco jamás creyó ser del tipo que pierde la cabeza por una sonrisa. Pero si era una tan masculina, deslumbrante y acogedora como la que Harry le dirigía, dudó que pudiera hacer mucho por negarse a lo que le pidiera. Era una lucha perdida contra el destino.

* * *

 _And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

 _(Y tú te paraste frente a mí lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarte, lo suficientemente cerca como para esperar que no pudieras ver en qué estaba pensando)_

* * *

-¿Y dices que los muggles no pueden vernos?

Resultó que las escaleras conducían a una azotea, aunque esa palabra parecía grotesca para describirlo. Era más como una especie de glorieta, con pilares rodeados por enredaderas y una cúpula de tamaño medio en color marfil. Daba una visión panorámica y privilegiada de la localidad, ya que la tienda se ubicaba en una de las partes más altas del condado.

-Tú tampoco la viste al llegar, ¿verdad?

Draco se giró, asombrado por no haber reparado en ese detalle.

-No, no la vi.

-Tiene un encantamiento similar al Fidelio –explicó- no pude usar ese porque se habría ocultado toda la tienda, lo que hubiera sido un poco inconveniente. Pero conseguí aprender uno que es más selectivo, de esta forma, nadie excepto los que han estado aquí, pueden verla. Sean muggles o magos.

-Vaya. Es increíble.

-Noté que te gustó la vista en la panadería, así que supuse que apreciarías esto.

-Es hermosa –reconoció- un despliegue de magia impresionante.

-¿Es eso un cumplido? –cuestionó, exagerando su asombro.

-Ya. Tampoco es el primero que te dedico, ¿verdad? –Harry se apoyó en la barandilla, mirándole de lado.

-Podría acostumbrarme.

-No voy por la vida repartiendo cumplidos. Tendrás que esforzarte cada vez más para obtenerlos –advirtió.

-¿Es eso un reto? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

Draco sonrió, pero lo dejó por la paz. Sabía lo tenaz que podía ser Harry al proponerse algo. Y esa era solo otra de las magníficas virtudes del chico dorado. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Tenía que dejar de ver cada aspecto que hacía de Harry un hombre excepcional y empezar a enlistar sus defectos. En Hogwarts había sido tan sencillo… pero esos días parecían tan lejos, tintados por la guerra y pertenecientes al reino del olvido. Su presente era eso… esa fascinación por Harry de la que era consciente y con la que estaba luchando muy flojamente. Tampoco es que el Gryffindor estuviese ayudando, precisamente. No cuando le invitaba a conocer sitios a resguardo y le sonreía de lado ante sus pullas.

-¿Te perdí?

El rubio pestañeó confundido y se encontró con la mirada verde esmeralda.

-Parecías muy lejos de aquí –añadió Harry.

El chico lucía preocupado, probablemente creía que Draco se había quedado pensando en sus problemas con el Ministerio. Si tan solo supiera… no, era mejor que no lo supiera nunca. Esos eran pensamientos, sentimientos que guardaría solo para sí mismo. De verdad se alegraba de que Harry no fuera un legeremante muy hábil, porque si no… dio medio paso hacia atrás, mirándolo tentativamente. Había muchas cosas de ese Harry Potter que no conocía.

-¿Qué tan buen legeremante eres?

-¿Vamos a empezar a preguntarnos cosas de nuevo? –dijo, de buen humor.

Ojalá Harry se tomara las cosas a mal y se molestara. Eso haría más fácil desencantarse de él.

-Solo… se me ocurrió.

-Bueno… intenté –frunció el ceño y negó- no. Quisieron forzarme a que aprendiera oclumancia cuando tenía quince, pero no funcionó. Y digamos que quedé con un ligero trauma que me ha impedido volver a intentarlo. No es algo que me llame la atención, honestamente. Creo que es despreciable invadir los pensamientos de alguien más.

Ahí había más. Era una de esas veces en que Harry decía algo pero se notaba que se guardaba parte de sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Ojalá eso no tuviera como efecto generar más intriga en cierto chico Slytherin.

-Por ti no tengo que preguntar, sé que eres buen oclumante –agregó.

-No te gusta hablar de esto –comprendió súbitamente.

-Me trae malos recuerdos, sí.

-Lo siento –y le sonrió en disculpa- sí, solía ser bueno en oclumancia, pero dejé de practicar hace mucho. También me trae malos recuerdos.

-Hay algo bueno sobre todos esos malos recuerdos, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

-Que ya están lejos de nosotros.

-Son parte de quienes somos –apuntó.

-Sí, pero ya no nos definen.

-Cierto. Sino no estarías aquí, hablando conmigo.

-Exactamente. Y es un poco agradable hablar contigo –Draco lo encaró, esbozando su conocido gesto con ceja levantada.

-¿Sólo un poco, Potter?

-No lo sé, tendría que pasar más tiempo contigo para afirmar algo más certero –dijo, clavándose los dientes en el labio inferior para retener una sonrisa.

-Tal vez haga algo al respecto –se encontró diciendo.

Harry le obsequió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vamos, hay que comer. Los jefes son muy serios con mis horarios en la tienda.

-Pero he escuchado que son personas excelentes –defendió.

-Bueno, tienes que aprender a tratar con ellos, pero son fantásticos cuando los conoces bien.

-¿Y crees que los conoces bien?

-Eso intento –compartió, empezando a sacar cosas de la bolsa.

* * *

 _My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea. You touch me once and it's really something. You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

 _(Mi mente se olvida de recordarme, eres una mala idea. Me tocas una vez y realmente es algo. Encuentras que soy incluso mejor de lo que imaginabas que sería)_

* * *

-Parece que mi madre y tú se han aliado. No es así… ¿o sí? –preguntó un rato después, cuando Harry ya había deslizado hacia él un plato con comida humeante.

Tenía que admitirlo. Esa glorieta, con la mesa al centro y lejos de las miradas curiosas, era una idea maravillosa. Le hacía sentir extrañamente a salvo y poderoso. Como quien posee un secreto reservado para unos pocos afortunados.

-Claro que estamos aliados. Somos socios.

-No me refería a eso.

-Tendrás que ser más específico –aconsejó, mientras aplicaba hechizos de enfriamiento a las bebidas.

-Me pidió que tome unas vacaciones después del juicio.

-No nos aliamos para eso, pero ya sabes lo que dicen. Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

-¿Desde cuándo San Potter se convirtió en un pequeño engreído? –Harry rió quedo, de la forma que hacía que sus ojos relucieran con motas doradas.

-Quizás siempre lo he sido y nunca te diste cuenta. Además, San Potter ya no existe.

-Oh, esa es una pena.

-Sí…

-¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Se quedó perdido en un pasillo de Hogwarts.

-Ah. Igual que el hurón albino –Harry se echó a reír, meneando la cabeza. El cabello oscuro apuntando en todas direcciones.

-¿Crees que jueguen de vez en cuando?

-Claro. Al viejo juego de "veamos quien es más irritante".

-Sí, creo que nunca gané –se encogió de hombros, llevándose un poco de verduras a la boca- por momentos me cuesta creer que eres el mismo niño antipático que hizo insignias desagradables solo para molestarme.

-¿Insignias desagradables? ¿Tienes idea de todo el tiempo que invertí con encantamientos de transformación solo para hacerlas? –Se quejó- lo sabía. Tú no apreciabas mi esfuerzo para atormentarte.

-Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad gastaste tanto tiempo en hacerlas?

-Bueno… consulté algunos libros y tomó un par de intentos fallidos –un par intentos desastrosos, pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Y valió la pena?

-¿Bromeas? Estabas muy molesto ese día. Claro que valió la pena –Harry intentó componer una expresión enfurruñada, pero le ganó la risa.

-Es lo bueno del tiempo. Hace que lo que parecía terrible en su día, ahora tenga algo de gracia.

-Por supuesto que tenía gracia. Cuando quieras te hago una nueva insignia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y esta vez que le pondrías? –inquirió, luciendo genuinamente interesado.

-No lo sé, cuando tenga un ataque de inspiración la haré y luego te la muestro.

-Me parece buena idea –Harry procedió a cortar su filete con gestos muy medidos.

-¿Mi madre conoce este lugar?

-Por supuesto. Hasta ahora era la única persona. Le encanta venir algunas tardes a leer aquí, dice que la hace sentir desconectada de todo pero en guardia constante al mismo tiempo. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería.

-La entiendo. He tenido esa sensación desde que me explicaste como funciona. Saber que puedes ver algo que los demás no… que puedes verlos pero ellos no a ti… es algo aterrador y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, los Slytherin y sus juegos de poder –dijo con retintín, como quien habla de una materia que le es familiar.

-No todo en la vida es un juego de poder, pero admito que solemos ser muy ambiciosos cuando de eso se trata.

-Y el poder es algo peligroso. Puede enaltecer o corromper a un hombre, además que requiere de mucha responsabilidad –Draco ladeó la cabeza, curioso por esa declaración.

-Parece que sabes muy bien de lo que hablas, pero dices menos de lo que podrías. A ver, Harry. Cuéntale a tu amigo Draco –Harry le lanzó una sonrisa de camaradería.

-No sé si sea un buen tema para tratar durante el almuerzo.

-Si es algo que tenga que ver con zombies, estaré de acuerdo. De lo contrario, creo que puedo escucharlo –el semblante de Harry lució extrañado por unos segundos, pero de inmediato se transformó en uno más reflexivo.

-Cuando terminó la guerra, me di cuenta que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ya nadie me trataba de loco y tuve tantas ofertas de trabajo, de cargos relevantes… y no lo merecía. Pude haber conseguido algo grande, alcanzar mucho poder –recitó, como si hablara de algo ilusorio- y probablemente habría sido mi perdición. Porque no estaba listo para eso. Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar, demasiado por aprender. Y tenía miedo… de que quedara algo de Voldemort en mí –Harry había dejado de comer y ocupaba su tenedor para mover un brócoli distraídamente- lo tuve en mi cabeza por años, Draco. Y muchas veces me afectaba… sentía tanta ira, tanto resentimiento… y esa sed insaciable de poder. Y sí, las visiones acabaron y las pesadillas también, pero pasé noches enteras temiendo que regresaran, temiendo haber quedado dañado por él. Dios… nunca antes había admitido esto –dejó en paz los cubiertos y frotó sus manos entre sí.

Aunque Draco lo suponía, le conmovió inmensamente ver la vulnerabilidad que Harry aun cargaba, sus temores al descubierto.

-Voldemort hizo cosas terribles. Muchas de las cuales tuve que presenciar y me persiguieron durante mucho tiempo. Pero si hay algo de lo que tengo plena certeza, es que no hay nada de él en ti, Harry.

-¿Cómo saberlo? –Masculló, con la mirada fija en su comida- tuve una parte de él por dieciséis años, adherido a mí como un parasito. Estuvo en mi mente mandando pensamientos oscuros y…

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos, Harry. Y solo veo bondad, lealtad y determinación. Y todo eso es tuyo. Tú jamás podrías ser como él. Eres Harry en estado puro –notó como la comisura de esos labios sonrosados temblaba y eso le animó- una mezcla de, ¿cómo fue que dijiste? valor, temple y caballerosidad. Un tanto engreído y manipulador, pero primordialmente noble. Ah, y con un toque de insoportable optimismo.

-No sabes cuánto necesitaba oír algo así –dijo suave, mirándole a pesar del rubor que coloreaba las mejillas morenas.

-No tienes nada que temer, él desapareció. Nosotros somos los sobrevivientes, los niños de la guerra como nos llama mi madre. Y hemos aprendido a salir adelante.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso…

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación de ayer? Justo antes de que Cissy nos interrumpiera. Me preguntaste si me he tomado estos años para sanar. Dije que sí, pero hay algo más. Creo que estos años he estado huyendo de mí mismo. De todo lo que implicaba ser yo. ¿No es patético? Sentirte un impostor, un extraño en tu propia piel.

-No lo es, Harry.

Draco también dejó los cubiertos y miró a ese chico hermoso, vacilante y meditabundo. De alguna forma se reconoció a sí mismo en él, con los temores que le asaltaban de vez en cuando, con las dudas invasoras sobre un pasado turbulento. Los dos habían estado tan rotos… pero buscaron su ritmo para sanar, para que las piezas encajaran en su sitio. Él trabajando como loco desde una oficina, Harry recorriendo Europa y huyendo de la atención que lo apabullaba. Dos caminos para llegar a un mismo lugar.

* * *

 _I'm on my guard for the rest of the world… but with you, I know it's no good_

 _(Estoy en guardia con el resto del mundo… pero contigo, sé que no está bien)_

* * *

-Solía sentirme así –compartió, sintiendo como sus barreras iban cediendo cual dique que claudica ante la presión del agua. Del caudal incontenible que era Harry Potter- antes de la guerra, mi padre sembró muchas ideas en mí. Lo sabes, me escuchaste repetirlas cientos de veces. De pronto estuve demasiado envuelto en todo y luego estábamos en el comedor de Hogwarts y no sabía que pasaría. El hombre al que solía admirar terminó en prisión y mi madre se negó rotundamente a regresar al lugar que llamé hogar por años. Y me sentía en el aire. Ya no sabía quién era. No había gloria que presumir, no había nadie que temblara o se inclinara ante mi apellido. Y en medio de todo esto, en mi intento de recuperar algo del honor perdido, fueron precisamente los Weasley quienes me tendieron la mano –Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, un gesto que indicaba lo sobrepasado que se sentía por lo que estaba admitiendo- las personas a las que solía mirar de menos, los chicos a los que jugué bromas pesadas de pronto me defendían. Podría decirte que el destino me dio una cruda lección de humildad. Y pasé de sentir que todo giraba demasiado deprisa a mi alrededor, a sentir que por fin tenía el control de mí mismo, de mi vida –se detuvo, juzgando que ya había dicho demasiado pero que todavía quedaba tanto… todo eso se había acumulado en él y parecía tan necesario decirlo- como yo lo veo, existen varias versiones de uno mismo. La que proyectas a los demás, el que eres para los amigos, el que todos esperan que seas y el que eres realmente.

-¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? Me gusta. El que eres realmente es… asombroso –aseguró, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Draco la miró unos segundos antes de aceptarla. El toque de Harry era una brisa cálida y una tormenta bestial. Tan correcto y tan temerario a la vez.

-Supongo que huía del Harry que todos esperaban que fuera.

-Ellos no saben nada de ti, nada de tus luchas y tus temores. Y no se puede comprender lo que no se conoce.

-¿Y tú quieres conocerme? ¿Quieres comprenderme? –Draco sonrió de lado.

-A veces preguntas cosas muy raras.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-No. Creo que es lo que la gente teme preguntar, pero que debería. Lo que de verdad importa.

-No me has contestado.

-¿Y esto no es replica suficiente para ti? –inquirió, levantando sus manos unidas, negándose a darle una respuesta directa.

-Creí que solo me confortabas –dijo, con fingido recato.

-Sí que necesitas conocerme mejor –afirmó, con deliberada lentitud en sus palabras.

Había dejado de importar ese fastidioso juicio en su contra, el hecho de que tendría que partir de un momento a otro. Si Harry le ofrecía una brasa, él ardería. Estrecharía su mano y le cerraría la puerta a la insidiosa voz que le advertía que nada bueno saldría de eso.

Que Merlín le disculpara por sus deseos tan intempestivos. Debió suponer que tener tantos amigos Gryffindors terminaría perjudicándole.

-¿Crees que Cissy lo tome a mal si no regresas el resto de la tarde? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras repasaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

-Dijo que tenía una comida amistosa con un potencial cliente –consiguió un tono controlado, a pesar del cosquilleo que trepaba desde su mano hacia el resto de su brazo.

-¿En serio? No lo recordaba. El calendario de actividades que hace a veces parece un mapa del tesoro. Debí pasarlo por alto.

-Además, no recuerdo haber dicho que me quedaría aquí el resto de la tarde –añadió, alzando una ceja con perspicacia.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces estoy mal interpretando esto? –y en esa ocasión fue Harry quien clavó una elocuente mirada a sus manos.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar de buscar significados y solo… ser jóvenes e imprudentes.

-¿Crees que esto es imprudente?

-Creo que no tengo ganas de cuestionarme nada ahora mismo –replicó, embebiéndose de ese ingenioso intercambio.

No podía esconderlo o negarlo, era uno de los aspectos de estar con Harry que más le agradaba.

-Lo dije. Me gusta este Draco.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Me estás dejando ver al auténtico Harry?

-Extrañamente, él aparece siempre que estoy contigo. Desde ese día en el pasillo del séptimo piso –el rubio le sonrió con creciente nerviosismo.

-Me quedaré el resto de la tarde… solo para cerciorarme de que haces tu trabajo como es debido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora me someterás a una especie de inspección? –preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Los ojos esmeralda refulgían cuál sol naciente. El verde había sido su color favorito por mucho tiempo, pero hasta ese momento tuvo completo sentido.

-Tendré mis ojos en ti, pendiente de cualquier paso en falso. ¿Crees que conseguirás aprobar? –Harry se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, la sonrisa que le dirigía sugería posibilidades que Draco temía y anhelaba experimentar.

-Tengo confianza en mí mismo. Pero si mi jefe se pone demasiado exigente… siempre puedo tratar de embaucarlo –la sutileza de ese descarado coqueteo produjo en Draco una corriente de adrenalina que hacía años no sentía.

Había llegado a su pira funeraria. Y se deleitaría con ver las llamas rodeándole.

-¿El epitome de Gryffindor recurriendo a tácticas desleales?

-¿Sabes que me dijo Ron una vez? –Cuestionó, con una sonrisa juguetona que obnubiló a su acompañante- en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Y aquí hay un poco de ambos.

-Ronald tiene momentos de lucidez –reconoció.

-Aunque creo ya hubo suficiente de guerra entre ambos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Draco? –la manera en que entonó su nombre le hizo perder la poca palidez que le quedaba a su rostro.

-Podrías tener razón.

-No suenas muy convencido.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-Necesito terminar de comer.

-Adelante.

-¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? –Harry la sujetó con más firmeza y Draco vio, con expectación y cierto sobresalto como el moreno acercaba su mano a sus labios.

Fue solo un leve roce, que de alguna forma era más íntimo que el estudiado gesto que Harry había tenido con la duendecilla. Una sonrisa arrolladora se dibujó en el rostro del Gryffindor antes de soltar su mano.

-Toda tuya –dijo.

Y tuvo el descaro de retomar sus alimentos como si no acabara de agitar el ya bamboleante mundo de Draco.

-Te había estado esperando. Temía que hubieras decidido marcharte en medio de la noche –Harry le sonrió socarrón, por lo que no tenía forma de saber cuánto de esa afirmación era verdad.

-Dije que lo decidiría por la mañana.

-¿Y qué decidiste?

-No dije la mañana de qué día –señaló, buscando proyectar un aura de misterio.

-Qué astuto –alabó- ¿así que no tienes un plan de acción?

-Siempre tengo uno, Harry.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Cuando tenga noticias de Inglaterra, me iré –el moreno asintió, perdiendo parte de su apariencia relajada.

-Tal vez deba mantenerte lejos de casa. Así no te darás cuenta y no tendrás que irte –elucubró y una sensación de placidez absoluta invadió al Slytherin.

-Las lechuzas podrían encontrarme.

-Te esconderé en una torre.

-¿Eso no es muy de cuentos de hadas muggles? Vamos, Harry. Sé un poco más original.

-Te esconderé en un prado en medio del bosque y crearé una fortaleza para que nadie nos localice –propuso, afirmando con total seriedad ante su idea.

-¿Un fortaleza? Suena un poco bárbaro. ¿Qué harás si me pongo quisquilloso? –elevó el mentón, en una pose enteramente aristocrática.

-Construiría todo un castillo para ti, Draco –dijo sencillamente.

-Merlín, eres bueno en esto –declaró, admirado. Harry no había vacilado un ápice al decirlo y ese halo de seguridad y confianza podía resultar muy peligroso.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas? –siguió, sonriendo desenfadado.

-¿Y seremos prófugos de la justicia por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Podríamos vivir como nómadas. O usurpar identidades muggles sin dejar rastro.

-Empiezas a cruzar la línea de lo perturbador –advirtió, arrancándole una corta risa.

-No te he escuchado negarte.

-Tengo que evaluar todas mis opciones. Hasta ahora me has ofrecido una torre, una fortaleza, un prado, un castillo y una vida de nómadas –enumeró.

-¿Y cuál prefieres? –Draco miró directo a los ojos brillantes y decidió que era hora de demostrar cuán buen contrincante podía ser en ese juego.

-Realmente, no importa demasiado. Mientras sea contigo puedo adaptarme a las circunstancias –aseguró, formando para Harry la sonrisa más encantadora en su repertorio.

Draco se deleitó con el evidente efecto que tuvo su comentario. El moreno pareció saltarse un par de parpadeos mientras sus mejillas se encendían haciéndole lucir candoroso y aún más atractivo. Harry se aclaró la garganta y solo una de sus comisuras se elevó.

-Es un poco egoísta de tu parte, ¿no crees?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que jamás te había visto sonreír de esa forma. Y es una pena, porque ahora siento que había estado siendo privado de algo maravilloso –Draco se quedó mirándole en silencio, porque su osado coqueteo había regresado con intereses.

-La reservo solo para momentos… singulares. Y un almuerzo contigo en una terraza como esta, definitivamente lo es.

-Por supuesto. Y más aún, considerando que hacíamos planes para huir juntos.

-Tú hacías planes –corrigió- yo solo los analizaba.

-Bueno, adelante. Haz un plan con toda la astucia Slytherin de la que siempre has alardeado –Draco alzó las cejas, reconociendo el desafío.

-Verás, no está en mi educación escapar de situaciones intrincadas, particularmente cuando tengo la razón de mi parte –expuso, tomando la copa de vino y meneando el líquido rosáceo- pero podría encantar una maleta y llevarte conmigo.

-¿Y ya? –Dijo tras una pausa, aparentemente esperando que Draco agregara más- ¿ese es tu elaborado plan?

-Jamás subestimes un plan que parezca sencillo, a veces son los que dan los mejores resultados.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Y cómo me alimentarías? ¿Y si me aburro o me pongo claustrofóbico?

-Ahora subestimas los alcances de la magia, Potter.

-Además, te ofrecí un castillo… ¿y me ofreces una maleta? –inquirió con exagerada decepción.

-Un castillo es algo espectacular, no lo niego. Salvo que es perenne y atrae la atención de muchos. La maleta que yo te ofrezco, Harry, es algo simple pero especial. Un secreto que solo compartiremos tú y yo, y con el que podremos ir a donde sea –explicó- algo que sería nuestro y de nadie más –culminó, mirándole a los ojos.

No sabía a donde estaban yendo. Sí es que iban a alguna parte… pero no tenía intención de detenerse. No cuando solo en un par de horas Harry había conseguido hacerle admitir muchas cosas, sincerándose consigo mismo. No cuando el propio Harry le había dejado ver sus miedos, sueños y pensamientos más íntimos. Tal vez ese imprudente giro en su relación lo pusiera en un tren a punto de descarrilarse, pero demonios que eso era mucho mejor a no subir al tren en absoluto.

-Me gustaría saber algo… -dijo Harry despacio, tras una pausa en que ambos atendían a sus pensamientos- pero temo preguntarlo.

-He tenido esa sensación a veces… usualmente después de un día de compras. Sé que debo consultar mis saldos en Gringotts pero no quiero hacerlo –el moreno negó y dio un empujoncito a su plato casi vacío.

Hacía unos minutos que los restos de comida habían sido olvidados, quedando como fríos y silenciosos testigos de ese particular intercambio.

-Solo que creo que esto es un poco más serio que unas cuantas compras impulsivas –insistió.

"Unas cuantas" era quedarse corto cuando se trataba de Draco. Pero ese no era el asunto.

-Ven, tal vez la panorámica de este bello condado te anime a hablarme de eso que parece turbar tu animo –ofreció, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano.

Harry la sujetó de inmediato, acompañándole los pasos que los separaban del balcón, pero negándose a soltarle.

-Me preguntaba cuánto de lo que has dicho aun es un juego y cuánto es verdad –dijo de un tirón, como si cortar la frase fuera a ser perjudicial.

-¿Por qué asumes que ha sido un juego? –Draco se sentía extrañamente intrépido en compañía de Harry.

El maldito coraje Gryffindor debía ser contagioso.

-¿Entonces no lo ha sido?

-No lo sé, Harry –admitió.

¿Era un juego, o no lo era? No podía pensar tan claramente cuando los ojos de Harry estaban tan cerca que podía notar que las motitas doradas debieron estar siempre ahí, solo que había estado demasiado lejos para apreciarlas.

-Sea lo que sea, crees que es imprudente.

-Me iré en unos días.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?

-No es una excusa, es un hecho.

-Tal vez no puedo cambiar la forma en que lo ves –dijo, alzando la mano que sostenía y depositando un segundo beso en ella- pero podría mostrarte que tan imprudente puedo ser –y dicho eso dio vuelta a su mano, besando la muñeca.

Draco se sentía viajando en espiral, con todos sus sentidos concentrados en esos labios cálidos y amables. A esas alturas, Harry debía saber con exactitud el efecto que sus caricias y su voz cadenciosa tenían en Draco.

-No es un juego –murmuró, respondiéndole a ambos- y no es imprudente… es arriesgado.

-Aun podríamos perder.

El rubio se admiró una vez más de la precisión con que parecía leerle a veces.

-Así es.

-Quizás deberías irte.

-Debería –pero permitió que Harry siguiera depositando esos delicados besos en su mano, quien no parecía presuroso por dar marcha atrás- pero tampoco está en mi forma de ser dejar las cosas a medias.

Y con eso dio el paso definitivo, el que aún lo mantenía a resguardo y lo separaba de la atractiva insensatez que representaba el jodido Harry Potter.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo...

 _-¿Tienes una lechucería en tu casa? –dijo a pesar de todo._

 _-Bueno, tenemos demasiadas visitas muggles para que estén aquí y Cissy no tenía el espacio adecuado para ellas. Además, son agradables inquilinas. Silenciosas y bien dispuestas, mientras las alimente como es debido._

 _-¿Cuántas son?_

 _-Siete. Un chico y seis chicas –le lanzó una sonrisa rápida y reanudó su labor- te agradará Baco. Es un ave espectacular, aunque un poco orgullosa._

 _-¿Me estás invitando a tu casa?_

* * *

Felices fiestas, hasta el próximo año, Allyselle


	6. Sparks fly, parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme al canon.

 **Sumario:** segunda parte de Sparks fly. Las cosas se han enredado mucho en una pequeña localidad francesa. Draco y Harry se encuentran en una batalla contra el tiempo en la que el desenlace parece obvio. Despedidas a medias, una noche estrellada y palabras en la oscuridad. Draco sabe que no es momento para hacer promesas. Y, al parecer, tampoco es momento para ser racional.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz año! Que este 2018 nos traiga historias hermosas y fanarts bellísimos. Y a todo el que esté leyendo esto, le deseo que tenga un año lleno de aventuras, éxitos y cosas maravillosas. Somos un fandom sensacional.

Alas de tinta, DianitaBlack y CuquiLuna, sus reviews fueron mis mejores regalos. Realmente, me encantó saber que les encanta la historia jajaja, tanto que quería cargar de inmediato este capítulo, pero llevamos un ritmo y tuve que contenerme. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, me animan a seguir en esta aventura. Y gracias a todos los demás, a los que me siguen desde el grupo en Facebook. Son maravillosos.

Pero ya hablé demasiado. Los dejo con el capítulo más largo del fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Sparks fly, parte II**

* * *

 _I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, its just wrong enough to make it feel right_

 _(Paso mis dedos por tu pelo y veo las luces enloquecer. Solo sigue manteniendo tus ojos en mí, está lo suficientemente mal como para hacer que se sienta bien)_

* * *

Era desquiciante, exquisito y no tenía suficiente. Harry sabía a vino y a pecado, a temeridad y deleite. Los besos en su mano habían sido enloquecedores, pero besarle a él era… arrollador. No tenía forma de describirlo y tampoco es que necesitara hacerlo, solo quería vivir ese momento, alargarlo al máximo. Grabar en su memoria la forma en que las manos de Harry se aferraban a su espalda con determinación, el tacto de ese sedoso cabello oscuro que parecía escurrirse y enredarse en sus dedos. La manera en que ese asalto que inició tan desesperado y ansioso, se convertía en una danza armoniosa y delicada. El cuerpo de Harry presionado contra el suyo era cálido, era todo lo que había, todo lo que quería sentir. Sabía que se estaba estremeciendo en sus brazos, pero no había sitio para el decoro cuando la traviesa lengua del Gryffindor le tentaba de manera tan placentera. Él, que siempre se había jactado de llevar la voz cantante en sus relaciones, había quedado reducido a un montón de terminaciones nerviosas sobre estimuladas a disposición de los caprichos del chico dorado. Harry fue ralentizando el ritmo de sus labios, causando que su corazón saltara más desbocado para compensar, ahogando los suspiros que provenían de su antiguo némesis. Draco sabía que no podía permitirse más, pero un par de sesiones de besos semejantes podrían ser beneficiosas para su salud. Una buena dosis de endorfinas no le caía mal a nadie. Con la razón medica de su parte, retuvo a Harry en su sitio y mordisqueó esos labios rellenos y se embebió de cada contorno, de cada roce y cada respiración cortada entre beso y beso. Se había lanzado al vacío y le sabía a gloria.

Casi esperaba que fuera de noche cuando Harry se separó de él, pero tampoco le sorprendió que los siguiera iluminando el sol, porque esos minutos parecían detenidos en el tiempo. En un tiempo precioso y robado. Las motitas doradas brillaban más que nunca en esos ojos oscurecidos que le miraban a escasa distancia. No quería decir nada. No quería escuchar nada. Lo que más le apetecía era estar justo donde estaba, con esos brazos rodeándolo y acariciando los oscuros mechones. Notó lo sonrosados y húmedos que estaban los labios de Harry, como prueba innegable de lo que acababa de ocurrir y una extraña satisfacción le inundó al saberse el artífice de eso. Tal vez si solo se quedaba ahí, prendado de esos ojos relucientes y embriagantes, el mundo podría ser mejor cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a él de nuevo. Podría aferrarse a ese momento y permanecer de pie tras la avalancha. De verdad parecía probable. Una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujó poco a poco en el chico frente a él y fue como si miles de diminutas y coloridas chispas hubieran saltado entre ambos. Ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, pero de pronto vio el reflejo de su propia sonrisa en los ojos de Harry. Un halo de timidez se apoderó de él. Lo más sensato sería deshacer el abrazo y marcharse.

Lo que hizo en cambio, fue besar castamente esa sonrisa y hundir la cabeza en la curva formada por el cuello y el hombro de Harry. Y se sentía condenadamente bien.

Y lo que hizo Harry fue estrecharlo más fuerte contra su pecho. Y eso no debió sentirse aún mejor, pero lo hizo.

Draco siguió peinando esos rebeldes cabellos, deleitándose en ese momento tan magnifico e inusualmente reconfortante. Debería sentirse culpable, confuso o fuera de lugar, pero era todo lo contrario. Era como haber encontrado la fórmula perfecta para un nuevo vino, ese que siempre había estado deseando. Era como admirar el color de una poción bien elaborada. Una suerte de dicha que llevaba semanas sin experimentar. ¿Cómo podía siquiera osar decir que eso estaba mal? No. La respiración de Harry contra su cabello, el olor que aspiraba de su cuello y la mano que recorría su espalda estaban bien. Ni siquiera la insidiosa voz de su conciencia podía negarlo. Así que encerró cualquier objeción y se dedicó a disfrutar de ese abrazo que le hacía sentir tan seguro y especial.

-¿Tienes alguna especie de fijación con mi cabello de la que no me hayas informado? –inquirió Harry un rato después, sus palabras vibrando contra Draco.

-¿Preferirías que ponga las manos en algún otro sitio?

-¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa, señor Malfoy? –inquirió, con el descaro de sonar modesto.

Aun así, rió contra ese tentador cuello moreno. Harry dio un suspiro tembloroso y el rubio sonrió encantado con esa reacción.

-No era un propuesta –aclaró y depositó un casto beso en la piel a su disposición- pero podría serlo –remarcó cada palabra alternándola con besos que ascendían hacia la mandíbula de un Gryffindor cuya respiración parecía alterarse a cada roce.

-Si sigues así, no me dejarás abrir la tienda pronto –advirtió, aunque tampoco parecía importarle.

-Parece que tengo un conflicto de intereses –dijo por su parte- porque me gusta ganar dinero, pero tampoco quiero dejarte ir.

-Una tarde no sería algo tan grave.

-¿Un Gryffindor sugiriendo saltarse las reglas?

-No sé porque te sorprende. Siempre lo estaba haciendo en el colegio.

-Lo hacías por un buen motivo –hasta que lo había dicho se percató de lo que eso implicaba.

Una dosis tan generosa de endorfinas podía llegar a soltarle demasiado la lengua.

-Como yo lo veo, tengo un excelente motivo ahora mismo.

Draco volvió a reír entre dientes y se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

-Nada de palabras zalameras para confundirme, señor Potter. Ya ha retozado suficiente y debe volver al trabajo –trató de impregnar en sus palabras un tinte severo, pero fue imposible. El ambiente de camaradería y confianza que se había instalado entre ambos era demasiado agradable para romperlo.

-Bueno, da igual. Aceptaste quedarte conmigo –recordó.

-Sí, pero en la tienda hay una estricta política de cero arrumacos.

-¿Y qué tal después de mi turno? –Cuestionó, inclinándose para besarle la comisura de la boca- ¿podré tener más de ti entonces?

-Si me apetece –dijo inconcluso, fingiendo desinterés.

-Oh, vamos –Harry se acercó con intención de besarle de nuevo, pero él se inclinó hacia atrás- no puedes engañarme, lo veo en tus ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué se supone que ves?

-Que el gris de tus ojos se hace más oscuro a medida que me acerco.

-No creo que eso tenga nada que ver –rechazó.

-¿En serio? Déjame probar –se inclinó todavía más y Draco ya no fue capaz de retroceder. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Rió cuando Harry por fin alcanzó su boca y perdió cualquier hilo de ideas posible, fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso demoledor en que ambas partes ofrecían y saqueaban al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

 _(Estoy cautivado por ti, bebé, como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales)_

* * *

-Es de los últimos ejemplares de la cosecha tardía del 99. Las condiciones climáticas fueron favorables para los viñedos escoceses y se produjo una tercera línea de veintidós botellas –remarcó- lamento no poder ofrecerle degustación, pero es debido a la rareza de ese tipo en particular –Draco formó una sonrisa experta y cortés.

Harry había estado tratando con ese hombre por más de media hora y él le dejó enfrentarse a las protestas y quejas del tipo antes de acudir en su auxilio. Era un hombre de cabello completamente blanco, vestía una chaqueta de lana color gris pizarra, pantalón jeans desteñido y unos mocasines caqui. En otras palabras, era un mago, evidentemente sangre pura y con mal gusto para las prendas muggles. Como si eso hiciese aún más pura su sangre. Resultaba ridículo. Pero era un cliente, después de todo.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad –dijo reticente, pellizcándose el bigote- envíalo junto a un ejemplar del de siempre –ordenó a Harry- lo necesito antes de la cena.

-No habrá inconveniente, señor LeBouré –aseguró.

-Bien. Haré el pago como es usual, Porter –hizo un movimiento de mano, como ahuyentando un mosquito y Harry asintió hacia él con semblante profesional, a pesar de que el tipo no lo estaba viendo- un gusto haber intercambiado impresiones con usted, señor Malfoy.

-El gusto ha sido mío, por supuesto –Draco estrechó la mano callosa del hombre y este se retiró, renqueando como quien necesita un bastón pero se niega a usarlo porque sería asumir que tiene una debilidad- te llamó Porter –señaló, caminando hacia Harry, quien ya se hacía cargo de la facturación. No parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo con lo ocurrido.

-Ah, eso. Me cambia el nombre un par de veces al mes. Ya ni lo intento. Y no es más que para fastidiar, sabe quién soy –Draco sujetó tentativamente una de las manos de Harry, impidiendo que este tomara un sobre de un montoncito en la esquina de su escritorio.

-¿A qué te refieres con que sabe quién eres?

-Es mago, Draco.

-Lo sé, su espantosa forma de vestir lo hace evidente –Harry sonrió solo a medias, pero el gesto desapareció casi de inmediato- ¿te ha dicho algo?

-No directamente. Pero habló con Cissy una vez, sobre mí viviendo en un sitio tan escondido en lugar de asumir "la gloria que conlleva ser honrado con una orden de Merlín de primera clase" –citó, sin molestarse en disfrazar la amargura que le provocaba eso- cree que escondo algo. Que hice trampa para vencer a Voldemort o algo semejante, y que por eso dejé Inglaterra.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado –escupió, con un tono de desdén que empleaba ya muy raras veces.

-Es lo que cree mucha gente.

-Supongo que mi madre lo puso en su lugar.

-Supongo. Lo más educadamente que pudo, no hay que perder clientes solo por sus opiniones quiméricas.

-¿Viene a menudo?

-Cada semana, sin falta. Siempre quiere probar algo nuevo, pero termina ordenando del mismo tipo, por si acaso. Sé que… -Harry echó un vistazo al escaparate, pero no se veía a nadie asomándose ni tan siquiera transitando por la acera. Aun así, pareció desistir- olvídalo.

-No. Dime, ¿qué sabes? –el Gryffindor regresó su mirada a él, evaluándolo unos segundos. Miró la pálida mano que seguía reteniendo la suya y se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que no se toma los vinos raros que compra –admitió por fin- algunos los conserva para una especie de colección que está haciendo y otros los regala a gente con influencias.

-Vaya. Todo un Slytherin.

-Podría haberlo sido, pero fue a Beauxbatons.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es un condado pequeño, te lo dije. Y no todos son señores LeBourés –afirmó.

-Claro. También hay agradabilísimas señoras Moretti por aquí, ¿no? –arqueó una ceja y dejó libre la mano de Harry.

-Exacto –el chico dobló pulcramente dos trozos de pergamino y los introdujo en un sobre color borgoña.

-No entiendo. Si tiene mal concepto de ti y todo eso, ¿por qué no viene los días que atiende mi madre?

-Por entrometido, obviamente –dijo sin dudar- a veces lanza comentarios para ver si pico el anzuelo y digo algo, pero hago lo mismo que cuando cambia mi nombre: no me entero de nada –Draco sonrió, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo ante la evidente indiferencia de Harry.

-Creo que mi madre tenía razón. Tienes más de Slytherin de lo que deberías –él aceptó el comentario sin ningún tipo de oposición, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

-¿Y crees que eso esté mal?

-Creo que es una interesante combinación. Valor y astucia –Harry negó- ¿crees que todavía venga algún cliente?

-Lo dudo mucho. Falta menos de media hora para cerrar, rara vez alguien pasa tan tarde.

Después del rato compartido en la glorieta, ambos habían regresado a la tienda para atender al turno vespertino de la forma más normal posible.

Claro que lo normal no incluía a Draco merodeando por ahí mientras Harry hablaba con los clientes. Tampoco las intervenciones estratégicas del heredero Malfoy. Y mucho menos esas miradas cómplices cuando estaban solos o cuando el cliente en turno no estaba viendo.

-¿Y qué haces en ese tiempo? –Preguntó, dejándose caer en uno de los elegantes sillones oscuros- ¿Te sientas con las piernas cruzadas o te paras tras ese mostrador a detenerte la quijada con la mano? –Harry le lanzó una mirada entre exasperada y divertida.

-Ahora mismo actualizo el inventario y luego, si mi conversador jefe me lo permite, iré a hacer los envíos pendientes para este día.

Draco se echó hacia adelante, reparando en un detalle que se le había pasado por alto. Miró en todas direcciones y luego se centró en la puerta que llevaba a la bodega trasera.

-¿A dónde tienes las lechuzas?

Harry, quien parecía muy concentrado murmurando números entre dientes, tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-En Hogwarts debieron enseñarnos más sobre cálculo, en lugar de historia de la magia –rezongó, agachándose tras el mostrador y perdiéndose de la vista de Draco- tengo que hacer cuentas todos los días, pero nunca ha entrado alguien pidiéndome que le diga en qué año y porqué fueron las revueltas de los duendes –siguió, irguiéndose y depositando un cuadrado oscuro en la superficie de caoba. Draco reconocía el objeto- o al menos debieron inventar un hechizo que haga las cuentas por ti –continuó despotricando, pese a tener la calculadora a su disposición- o quizás si hay y no lo conozco. Podrías preguntarle a Hermione –al menos no había olvidado que tenía compañía, pensó con ironía.

-Si lo hay, tampoco ella lo conoce. La he visto usar una calculadora varias veces –Harry no lució ni un poquito impresionado de que Draco conociera ese trasto muggle.

-Imagínate –concluyó y volvió a ignorarlo, solo que esa vez el sonido de las teclas llenaba el silencio- ¿qué decías sobre unas lechuzas?

-¿A dónde tienes las lechuzas? –repitió, mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta tras Harry. Este pareció seguir su mirada y se echó a reír.

-Por Merlín, Draco. No creerás que las lechuzas están ahí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Entre la sección de los tintos y los blancos? –Draco se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. Sentía un molesto calor en las mejillas.

Afortunadamente, Harry seguía con la vista yendo de los papeles a la calculadora.

-Era una idea. Podrías haber creado un refugio lechuzil escondido de la vista, así como la glorieta.

-No creo que ese tipo de hechizo funcione con lechuzas, precisamente.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿…las lechuzas?

-Ah. Las tengo en casa.

-No escuché ningún ruido.

-Hablo de mi casa, Draco –claro.

La misteriosa casa Potteriana en las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Tienes una lechucería en tu casa? –dijo a pesar de todo.

-Bueno, tenemos demasiadas visitas muggles para que estén aquí y Cissy no tenía el espacio adecuado para ellas. Además, son agradables inquilinas. Silenciosas y bien dispuestas, mientras las alimente como es debido.

-¿Cuántas son?

-Siete. Un chico y seis chicas –le lanzó una sonrisa rápida y reanudó su labor- te agradará Baco. Es un ave espectacular, aunque un poco orgullosa.

-¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? –inquirió, notando con grata sorpresa que Harry lo había dicho de manera muy casual, sin timidez ni estudiada intención.

-Creí que querrías terminar de ver el proceso de envío de los vinos –replicó, esa vez con una sonrisa deliberadamente cautivadora.

-Buena observación, soy un hombre con una misión –aceptó, sin poner mayor reparo.

Draco dejó de interrumpirle y se dedicó a observarle con detenimiento. Harry seguía murmurando cifras y repasando los diferentes listados a su disposición, tecleando, escribiendo e introduciendo pergaminos en sobres. Tenía toda la pinta de alguien que sabe lo que hace. Pero más allá de esa fachada, Draco veía el ligero movimiento de esos labios cuyo sabor había conocido esa misma tarde, la mano que sujetaba la pluma era la misma que se había posado en la parte baja de su espalda para después recorrerla de forma rítmica. Era el mismo Harry que había conocido en una tienda de túnicas hacía once años, pero a la vez era alguien completamente distinto. El Harry frente a él era todo un hombre, con cicatrices, logros, sueños, miedos y secretos. Sabía que solo tenía un esbozo de todo lo que era y eso había sido suficiente para tenerle ahí, sentado en un sillón de su propia tienda y esperando a que terminara de hacer sus cuentas para tener un poco más de tiempo con él. Un poco que sería insuficiente, porque mientras más veía de él, más quería. Harry dejó la pluma en el tintero e hizo un solo montoncito con los sobres recién rotulados.

-Iré por las botellas, ya casi nos vamos –informó, señalando con el pulgar hacia la bodega- y por cierto, Draco… te ves realmente irresistible cuando te sonrojas –el rubio contuvo el aire, maldiciendo a su corazón que justo bombeó más sangre de la necesaria hacia su rostro.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

 _"_ _Ahí tienes_ –se dijo a sí mismo- _no te bastó con hacerte amigo de una horda de Gryffindors, ahora también pierdes la cabeza por uno…_

 _Bueno, supongo que hay peores formas de perder la cabeza_ –concluyó"

* * *

 _Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain… Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

 _(Deja todo ahora, reúnete conmigo en la lluvia torrencial... Bésame en la acera, llévate el dolor)_

* * *

Harry regresó de la bodega unos minutos después con dos cajitas de cartón en su mano. Tomó los sobres del mostrador y los guardó en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Ahora sí, hora de cerrar –proclamó, haciendo un gesto solemne hacia la puerta.

Draco se incorporó y salió antes que él. Se distrajo viendo los negocios alrededor mientras Harry cerraba "al estilo muggle". La mayoría de escaparates estaban cubiertos por pesadas cortinas de distintos colores. Solo un local casi llegando a la esquina seguía iluminado, con personas entrando a intervalos regulares. Supuso que era uno de los pocos restaurantes de la zona. Volteó hacia el otro lado y se encontró con Harry mirándole en silencio.

-¿Hacia dónde? – preguntó, experimentando de nuevo ese inquietante ramalazo de timidez.

Por Merlín, sí hacía un par de horas había tenido la lengua en la garganta de Harry. Debió suponer que ese pensamiento solo empeoraría las cosas, pero poco podía hacer con sus desbocadas cavilaciones. Tal vez debería a empezar a denominar a esos lapsus como "el efecto Potter".

-No podemos ir caminando.

-Ah, claro –miró a todas direcciones de nuevo.

El restaurante estaba a unos veinte metros, por lo que fácilmente atraerían miradas indiscretas. Asintió y posó su vista en Harry una vez más. Avanzó solo medio paso y colocó la mano en el hombro del moreno, de la misma forma en que se daría una palmada casual. Harry frunció el ceño ante el gesto y rompió a reír.

-Vamos, Draco. No voy a comerte… no aun –el Slytherin abrió de par en par los ojos, pero Harry lo atrajo a él de todas formas, sosteniéndolo estrechamente- así viajaremos más cómodos –aseguró y casi de inmediato fue presa de la desagradable sensación de succión y mareo hasta que un nuevo escenario se formó alrededor de ambos.

-¡Acabas de desaparecernos en presencia de muggles! –reclamó escandalizado.

Ya tenía un juicio pendiente en Inglaterra por violar el estatuto del secreto, no necesitaba otro en Francia por el mismo motivo.

-Relájate, el restaurante que viste es mágico.

Draco siguió viéndolo con completa estupefacción. ¿Harry era incapaz de notar que eso solo empeoraba las cosas?

-Se supone que estoy en Inglaterra. ¡No me conviene una primera plana proclamando que estoy en Francia! Sin mencionar que… -se silenció ante la sonrisa torcida que el chico le dirigía a solo un palmo de distancia.

-¿Así que te opones a una primera plana solo por eso? ¿No es que temas compartir el titular conmigo?

-Yo… es… sería inconveniente para ambos –concluyó, aunque su voz había perdido el ímpetu inicial.

-Te lo dije antes, Draco. Todos en esta zona comparten el rasgo de haberse alejado del mundo mágico en que nacieron –Harry aflojó un poco el agarre y le acarició la mejilla con un leve roce- nadie sabrá que has estado aquí. Así como nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí. En este pequeño condado la paz se mantiene mientras nadie se meta en la vida de los demás. Llevo dos años aquí –remarcó- y nadie lo ha revelado. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Solo porque tú lo dices? –insistió.

-Confía un poco –pero no le dio tiempo de seguir discutiendo, pues se inclinó hacia él, reteniendo su rostro con la mano.

El beso era muy distinto a los compartidos en la glorieta, pero a la vez era igual de intenso. Parecía querer transmitirle confianza y seguridad con cada caricia, y Draco se dejó acunar encantado.

-No creas que con eso ganaste la discusión –advirtió varios minutos después, pese a la respiración errática de ambos- sigo pensando que fue descuidado desaparecernos de esa forma.

-Quizás deba besarte hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión. O al menos hasta que te olvides del asunto.

-Podría tomar tiempo –Harry sonrió, sus ojos iluminándose aún más.

-Entonces debería empezar pronto.

-Y tienes algunos envíos pendientes, ¿recuerdas? –el moreno apretó los ojos con pesar, como si de pronto le hubieran dicho que no podría volver a comer su postre favorito por el resto de la semana.

-Quédate a cenar.

-No puedo, Harry –se obligó a decir- se supone que vine a pasar unos días con mi madre y a penas la he visto. Además, creo que eso sí sería sospechoso.

-Claro que no. Somos dos viejos conocidos poniéndose al día.

-¿En serio? A ver, intenta decirlo sin esa sonrisa sugestiva.

-En serio… quédate a cenar –reiteró.

-¿Y tú vas a hacer la cena?

-A hacer y a ser, si te apetece –dijo, alzando las cejas con una mirada malévola.

Tenía que parar ese jueguito antes que se le fuera de las manos, pero demonios que lo disfrutaba demasiado.

-¿Intentas seducirme, Potter?

-Creo que eso ya lo hice. Intento que te mantengas en la red –Draco rió ante el aparente descaro de esa declaración y negó.

-Ya basta, no seas vago. Todavía tienes que mostrarme la lechucería. Es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí –por fin consiguió reunir la voluntad necesaria para deshacer el abrazo.

-¿El único? ¿Seguro que no te viste motivado por otros factores… como la magnífica compañía?

Draco le lanzó una mirada un tanto exasperada antes de girar para dar un vistazo apreciativo al sitio al que Harry lo había dirigido. Era una explanada similar a la que había en Ottery St. Catchpole ante una casa de dos niveles con fachada de corte neogótico. Era un estilo muy imponente que hablaba de grandeza y sobria elegancia. Un camino empedrado y bordeado por arbustos conducía a la puerta de madera blanca.

-Es como un pequeño castillo –comentó, maravillado.

-Sí, otro de mis recursos inconscientes para recordar otros tiempos, supongo.

-¿Tiempos mejores? –sugirió, regresando la mirada al percibir el tono absorto de Harry.

-Solo otros tiempos –repitió- vamos, hay que cumplir con los envíos.

Lo que Draco asumió sería una improvisada lechucería estaba en el nivel superior de la casa, en una habitación circular que simulaba una torre y no parecía improvisada en absoluto. Había perchas de distintos tamaños y alturas alrededor de la habitación, hileras de cuencos de agua y de distintos tipos de chucherías lechuciles. Las ventanas eran altas y carecían de vidrios, como si pertenecieran a una torre de la edad media. De hecho, todo el lugar estaba ambientado de esa forma, con los muros de piedra desnuda y el techo alto.

-Aquí tenemos a las gemelas –dijo Harry, como quien ofrece un recorrido temático- Diana y Febea –señaló dos ejemplares de lechuzas pardas que dormitaban con su cabeza bajo el ala- la señora de la torre, Erinia –apuntó a una lechuza que yacía con pose majestuosa y que ululó suavemente ante la mención de su nombre- la princesa de la torre, Urania –al igual que la anterior, tenía un plumaje predominantemente oscuro pero con algunas plumas color crema- a ella la conoces, es Artemis –y señaló a una lechuza parda de tamaño medio, la misma que le había entregado la lacónica nota de Harry el día anterior- le señorita de las alturas es Selene –efectivamente, en la percha más alta, casi rozando el techo enconado, se hallaba posada una lechuza del color de la nieve, semejante a la que había visto con el chico en sus días de Hogwarts- ah. Y el chico de la torre –añadió, llamándole con la mano hasta el extremo opuesto a la puerta- nuestro caballero altanero y malicioso, Baco –Harry había estado en lo cierto al describirlo. Era un ave de profundos ojos naranja y con un abrigo de plumas en gris cenizo que le daba una apariencia soberbia. Les observaba desde una de las perchas del medio con una sombra de desinterés.

-¿Nombraste a tus lechuzas como deidades mitológicas? –inquirió, notando que las presentaciones habían acabado.

-Nuestras lechuzas –corrigió- sé un poco de mitología, y creo que a cada uno le va muy bien el nombre que escogimos.

-¿Mi madre tuvo algo que ver?

-Por supuesto –eso no le sorprendía en absoluto.

Desde sus días de infancia, Narcissa le había ido instruyendo sobre mitología griega, romana y nórdica. Era algo propio de los Black, así como su tradición de los nombres de estrellas.

-Tenemos tres envíos para esta noche –continuó Harry y observó a todas las lechuzas de nuevo- Erinia, Artemis y Baco –dijo tras un chasquido y las lechuzas acudieron de inmediato a la percha baja frente al moreno.

-Vaya, todo un domador de lechuzas.

-No lo diría de esa forma, en realidad. Son seres muy temperamentales y cautelosos, tienes que ganarte su confianza –mientras hablaba había atado un paquete a la patita de Baco, quien ululó roncamente antes de emprender el vuelo, desapareciendo por una de las ventanas- le envié con nuestro amable señor LeBouré.

-Pobre –masculló. La lechuza que Harry presentara como "la princesa de la torre" descendió en ese momento y se posó a un lado de Draco- hola, Urania –saludó y recibió un gorjeo en respuesta.

-Le caes bien, podrías darle algunas chucherías en el pico. Es nuestra pequeña consentida –la segunda lechuza fue enviada y el rubio fue por uno de los cuencos. Urania aceptó las chucherías, tomándolas con sumo cuidado.

-Que bella chica –halagó.

-Bueno, oficialmente la jornada ha finalizado –dijo Harry- chicas, pueden ir a cazar.

Las gemelas parecieron despertar tras el anuncio y se escuchó un coro de sonidos antes de que todas salvo Urania abandonaran la estancia.

-Lo dije, eres el señor de las lechuzas.

-Supongo que eran lechuzas o gatos, y las prefiero a ellas –accedió, con tono jocoso. Urania aleteó un par de veces y Harry le atusó las plumas- ve con ellas –un gorjeo más y la última lechuza les dejó solos.

-Si te aburres de tu trabajo como dependiente, podrías vivir como criador de lechuzas –sugirió, dejando el cuenco en la mesa- tienes potencial para eso.

-Es una opción viable, de hecho.

El momento había llegado. Draco lo sentía y por el deje en la voz de Harry, él también.

-Tengo que irme –dijo finalmente.

-Lo sé.

No quería, pero apartó la mirada de la ventana por la cual había desaparecido Urania y encaró a Harry. El chico dorado miraba el piso con expresión ausente.

-Tal vez te vea pronto… -sonaba tan tonto, pero es que Draco desconocía el protocolo para despedirse del chico con el que estuvo enemistado por siete años y que a la vez era el chico por el que estaba flechado desde hace tres días. Ninguno de los libros de etiqueta que su padre le obligó a leer tenía una sección para eso.

-Dijiste que te irías hasta que tuvieras noticias de Inglaterra.

-Lo sé, pero no es justo para ellos. Y tengo que preparar la declaración, mi defensa… me estoy arriesgando mucho al seguir aquí –Harry aceptó su argumento con una cabezada.

-Deberías irte.

-Si… -lo dudó solo unos segundos, pero terminó por tomar la mano de Harry e inclinarse para besar con suavidad su mejilla- ¿puedo usar la red flú?

-Claro, está en la biblioteca.

Draco salió de la chimenea sin mayor inconveniente y sacudió sus prendas, más por costumbre que por necesidad. El estudio de su madre estaba a oscuras y reinaba el silencio, todo lo contrario a como se sentía. Percibía un zumbido en sus oídos y le parecía que la estancia se movía a su alrededor, como si siguiera dentro de la chimenea. Era una sensación inquietante y desconocida. En el escritorio de madera oscura, sus fallidos intentos de declaración le daban la razón de forma cruda y le impedían volver por donde había llegado. Le habría gustado cenar con Harry. Le habría gustado salir al balcón con él y mirar las estrellas, nombrándolas en orden y tal vez consiguiendo un par de besos más entre broma y broma. La despedida había sido tan sencilla y forzada… pero es que si se permitía ceder una vez más, sería aún más difícil alejarse de él. Harry podía apaciguar sus demonios por un rato, pero al tener que marcharse estos solo gritarían más fuerte a su alrededor. Sabía que había actuado con sensatez, pero eso se sentía terriblemente mal.

Cruzó a paso enérgico la estancia y tomó las distintas versiones de su declaración, doblándolas por la mitad y embutiéndolas sin mucha delicadeza en uno de los cajones. Una de las hojas sueltas cayó al piso y maldijo entre dientes antes de agacharse. A penas notó una caja de cartón alineada con la esquina derecha del escritorio. No parecía un lugar muy apropiado para guardar utensilios o enseres. ¿Qué tendría su madre ahí? Alargó un poco el brazo y sacó la caja, quedándose en cuclillas tras el escritorio. Si alguien entraba a la habitación, no podría verlo de inmediato. Dio un par de toquecitos a la caja y su inmanente curiosidad le impulsó a abrir las solapas. No sabía que esperaba, pero no era lo que encontró.

La caja estaba llena sobre la mitad y solo había papel en ella. Pero no cualquier tipo de papel… sino periódicos. El Profeta. Y eran ediciones al día. La portada del primero de ellos le dejó un regusto agrio en la boca.

 _" **Draco Malfoy y su nueva estrategia: mantener un perfil bajo**_

 _Hemos visto muy poco del heredero Malfoy durante los últimos días y siempre se presenta con escolta. Ayer le captamos entrando a la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" en compañía de su socio de negocios, George Weasley. Malfoy se niega a dar declaraciones y fuentes confiables confirman que se ha tomado un permiso de trabajo de dos semanas en Malfoy Corp. Se rumora que otro de los hermanos Weasley, quien trabaja en el departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica será el encargado de la defensa en el juicio más comentado de las últimas semanas._

 _Michael Corner, estudiante en prácticas de Derecho Mágico, nos comenta sobre la condena que el señor Malfoy recibirá…"_

-Faltan dos semanas para el juicio y ellos ya me están condenado –masculló malhumorado y levantó el periódico revelando el del día anterior.

 _" **Holyhead Harpies invictas en las primeras seis fechas de la liga Europea**_

 _Un juego magnifico nos obsequiaron ayer por la tarde en el estadio de Sevilla. Con una duración de cinco horas y catorce minutos…"_

-Al menos alguien la está pasando bien –dijo aun con aspereza, viendo la foto mágica que mostraba a Ginevra ganándole la snitch a su contrincante española.

No se molestó en seguir hurgando en la caja, en primer lugar porque conocía muy bien el titular del periódico del domingo, el mismo que le había conducido a ese viaje impulsivo. Y en segundo lugar, porque escuchó pasos acercarse por el corredor. Acomodó a prisas la caja, pero aún se encontraba bajo el escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió. Un par de luces se encendieron al instante.

-Sabía que escuché la red flú –fue el saludo de Narcissa- ¿qué haces ahí, hijo?

-Lo usual –respondió, incorporándose- revisando tu colección clandestina de periódicos.

-No es clandestina, es mi casa y puedo guardarlos donde me apetezca –su madre lucía inusualmente a la defensiva.

-Claro, un lugar muy accesible y oh, estratégicamente seleccionado para que nadie más que tú lo encuentre, supongo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creías que vivo mi exilio en la incomunicación total? –Chasqueó la lengua- querido, deberías saberlo. Cualquier fuente de información es valiosa.

-Sí, pero en esas páginas no hay nada de información, solo rumores pretenciosos y artículos mediocres.

-Pero al menos se mantienen al día con ellos –dijo, restándole importancia.

-¿El domingo ya habías leído el periódico cuando yo aparecí aquí? –demandó.

-Le di un vistazo –aceptó con entonación indulgente- pero no me entretuve demasiado, Harry viene temprano ese día –una punzada de comprensión atravesó a Draco.

-Los escondes por él.

-Viene con frecuencia. Y contrario a mí, él prefiere mantenerse lo más alejado posible de todo, por lo que difícilmente apreciaría encontrar un ejemplar de periódico en la sala.

-Cierto…

-Creí que no llegarías a cenar.

-¿Por qué no? Vine a pasar estos días contigo.

-Y lo agradezco, cariño. La cena ya está lista –Draco la evaluó durante unos segundos y sostuvo la puerta para que ella saliera primero- me fue muy bien con la señora Devallier –comentó, precediéndolo hasta la cocina- quiere mantener el suspenso, pero sé que accederá. Es buen negocio, será un pedido fijo muy relevante.

Narcissa siguió describiendo sus actividades del día, sin indagar demasiado sobre los movimientos de su hijo. Draco no sabía si ella asumía que había pasado toda la tarde en la tienda, pero no parecía ver segundas intenciones en ello. Él se abstuvo de mencionar mayor cosa, temía delatarse al hablar de Harry. No sabía cómo calificar lo sucedido entre ambos esa tarde y tampoco es que quisiera iniciar una conversación de ese tipo con su madre. Já, casi podía imaginarlo.

 _"_ _¿Sabes que pasó hoy, mamá? Harry me llevó a su terraza secreta y estuvimos besándonos por casi una hora. Después atendimos en la tienda y coqueteamos cada dos por tres como un par de chiquillos de sexto año. Luego me llevó a su casa y yo tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero no pude hacerlo porque me voy a ir mañana y él amenaza seriamente mis planes. Sí, si me gusta, pero ya sabes, yo tengo este juicio y él no va a volver a Inglaterra, así que ahí queda la cosa. Como un insulso amor de verano muggle. Tal vez le escriba de vez en cuando. Aunque no sé qué tan apropiado sea enviar una postal desde Azkaban con el título "desearía que estuvieras aquí". ¿Tú qué opinas, mamá?"_

-…quería preguntarte al respecto. ¿Realmente el chico Weasley te ayudará con la defensa? –Draco prestó atención justo cuando su madre efectuaba la pregunta. Seguro había hecho referencia al titular del día mientras él estaba buceando en sus ironías.

-El domingo me marché antes que él llegara, pero la semana anterior me pidió mi versión de los hechos y dijo que se documentaría, así que sí. Supongo que se hará cargo de mi caso.

-Qué gusto. El chico tiene buenas referencias y credibilidad. Ahí tienes otro punto a tu favor.

El rubio, que había estado comiendo mecánicamente, dejó su tenedor y se limpió con la servilleta.

-Me voy mañana, mamá.

-De acuerdo. Mañana es mi turno en la tienda, pero tal vez puedo pedirle a Harry que me sustituya.

-Pensaba irme a medio día. Todavía necesito escribir la declaración y me pediste leerla.

-Perfecto, almorzaremos juntos.

Draco se volvió a concentrar a medias una vez que su madre siguió hablando sobre asuntos de la tienda y sus ideas para proyectos futuros. Sentía que su apetito se había esfumado tras esa mención al juicio. Aunque faltaban un par de semanas, sentía que muchas cosas estaban por definirse y que de alguna forma, él no sería el mismo al volver a Inglaterra. Pero se lo había buscado, ¿no? Siendo demasiado descuidado, revelando mucho de sí mismo sin tener en cuenta que no era el momento adecuado para ello.

-Te ves cansado –apuntó su madre.

-Lo estoy.

-Ve a dormir, cielo. Yo recojo la mesa.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto. Mañana deberás viajar y necesitas reposar.

-Buenas noches, madre –se levantó, depositando un beso en la coronilla rubia.

-Dulces sueños, Dragón.

Draco llegó a su habitación con el mismo ánimo decaído y no se molestó en desvestirse. A pesar de lo dicho a su madre, sabía que no podría dormir pronto. Había demasiado ruido en su cabeza y ni siquiera se estaba esforzando por acallarlo. Esos días habían sido toda una revelación para él, un giro inesperado y cruel del destino. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dispuso a dibujar figuras erráticas en el aire que se fueron convirtiendo en chispas y serpentinas danzantes en la oscuridad. Las motas luminosas se alzaban y rebotaban en la pared y el techo, haciendo que las sombras a su alrededor titilaran y se movieran. Era algo que hacía cuando se sentía ocioso y buscaba distraerse. Un ligero golpeteo atrajo su atención, con lo que algunas chipas desaparecieron, mientras que el resto siguió su desorganizado baile. Draco se levantó cuando el golpeteo continuó y reconoció la figura en la oscuridad.

Las plumas de Selene parecían relucir con la luz de la luna y los reflejos de sus lucecillas de colores la iluminaron cuando entró aleteando diestramente a su habitación.

-¿Me traes algo? –La lechuza se posó en el respaldo de su silla de lectura y le ofreció la patita- ¿ese inconsciente de Harry interrumpió tu cacería para enviarte aquí? –un tenue ulular pareció darle la razón.

De nuevo, el mensaje era corto y críptico. Al menos la nota para su reunión del día anterior había tenido más sentido. El trozo de pergamino que tenía en sus manos parecía escrito apresuradamente y decía:

 _"_ _Gracias por dejar la puerta abierta"_

-¿Qué puerta? ¿Es algún tipo de metáfora? –cuestionó, como si Selene fuera a darle la respuesta. E, impactantemente, si obtuvo una explicación.

-Hablaba en el sentido más literal –Draco se giró tan rápido que parecía que estaba viajando vía flú.

No había sido producto de su hiperactiva mente. Harry realmente estaba ahí, parado a solo unos pasos de él, con los ojos reflejando las chispas de colores que aun recorrían la habitación. La sonrisa del Gryffindor iluminaba más que todas ellas y el rubio negó. Negaría mil veces antes de admitir que ese tipo de acciones era lo que parecía haber estado esperando toda su vida.

* * *

 _Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down. Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around… 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

 _(Atrápame con esos ojos verdes, cariño, mientras las luces se apagan. Dame algo que me atormentará cuando no estés cerca... Porque veo saltar chispas cada vez que sonríes)_

* * *

-Harry… -murmuró- ¿qué haces aquí… allanando mi habitación?

-Cuando desapareciste por la chimenea, me quedé pensando… en que acababas de despedirte, aunque no lo dijiste. ¿De verdad te ibas a ir así, sin decírmelo directamente? ¿Sin darme la oportunidad de compartir una despedida apropiada contigo? –Harry hablaba con la cabeza ladeada, sus ojos francos reflejaban las chispas que sobrevivían a pesar de la pésima concentración de su creador.

-Quizás no quería que fuera una despedida –dijo, a pesar que sí que había estado pensando en irse sin decirle nada claro.

Maldito Gryffindor y su forma de entrometerse y fastidiar sus planes.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que si todo sale bien… quizás podría venir por una temporada –ofreció, aunque sabía que era una propuesta imprudente.

Su vida estaba en Inglaterra. La vida de Harry estaba en Francia. No podía vivir escapándose cada fin de semana… pero que preciosa ilusión era imaginarlo posible.

-¿De verdad lo harías?

-Es una posibilidad.

-También he pensado… que yo podría… es decir… -escuchó como Harry tragaba saliva, a la vez que cuadraba los hombros- sé que he estado lejos. Pero es probable que aun tenga cierta influencia en el Ministerio. Tal vez podría… -Draco estaba seguro de haber parpadeado más de lo necesario, perplejo.

-Harry, no. Por Merlín, Salazar y hasta Godric, no. Este es mi problema y yo sabré como hacerme cargo de él.

-Podría ayudarte. No lo sé, escribir algún testimonio o… acompañarte –parecía que le costaba horrores decir eso, pero también había una férrea luz de determinación en esos ojos esmeralda.

-No necesito que me salves, Harry. Hablo en serio. Aprecio que lo ofrezcas, pero no es así como funciona. Tú no quieres volver y yo no te lo estoy pidiendo.

-¿Entonces no quisieras que estuviera ahí contigo?

-No se trata de eso –Harry soltó una bocanada de aire y un par de chispas más se desvanecieron. Las sombras predominaban alrededor de ambos.

-¿Cuándo te vas, Draco?

-Mañana a mediodía.

-¿Dices que esta noche es lo único que nos queda? –el rubio sonrió a medias y sacudió la varita, enviando más chispas a la habitación.

-Eso es un poco dramático, ¿no crees? Además, volvamos al asunto del allanamiento a mi habitación. ¿Cómo supiste cuál era?

-Sencillo, envié a Selene y la seguí –un gorjeo los sobresaltó a ambos- claro. Puedes regresar –otro gorjeo y la lechuza se marchó en lo que parecía un montón de quejas sobre la desconsideración de su amo.

-Esto eleva tus tendencias acosadoras al siguiente estatus, ¿sabías?

-No me has pedido que me vaya –remarcó.

-Bueno, no podía dormir. Y ya que estás aquí, tal vez puedas contarme una historia.

-¿Cómo un cuento de hadas muggle?

-Como una de las legendarias historias del trio dorado. Debe haber alguna que aún no escucho –Harry formó una sonrisa de lado y asintió con ligereza.

La temperatura había descendido varios grados, pero Draco no se molestó en pararse a cerrar la puerta del balcón. Siguió observando el cielo manchado de estrellas mientras Harry hablaba de trolles, dragones e hipogrifos. De vez en cuando se escuchaba un ulular o un aullido en la distancia, producto de la brillante y perfecta luna colgada sobre el manto azul oscuro que los cubría. Esa maravillosa noche en que no eran Malfoy, el ex mortifago pendiente de juicio, y Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Solo eran Harry y Draco, el chico de las mil historias y el chico que reposaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras las escuchaba. El Slytherin bajó la mirada, contemplando sus manos unidas sobre el muslo de Harry. Ese gesto tan sencillo era aún más extraordinario que el movimiento de los astros y las formas de las constelaciones.

-…entonces, a medio fulgor de la batalla, con los colmillos de basilisco en los brazos, Ron dijo "los elfos siguen en la cocina". Y yo creí que era una magnífica idea enviarlos a combatir, ellos tienen un tipo de magia muy especial. Pero él se refería a avisarles para que huyeran. Y Hermione perdió la cabeza con eso. Solo vi como tiraba los colmillos al suelo y se abalanzaba sobre él –aún con los años transcurridos, Harry narraba eso con extrañeza- juro que fue uno de los momentos más raros de la noche. Estaba agotado, desesperado y pasaban tantas cosas… ¡y ellos se ponen a besarse en la cámara secreta!

-En tiempos inciertos surgen las grandes pasiones –bromeó- aunque dices que eso venía amenazando con suceder desde tercer año.

-Cierto, pero qué lugar tan extravagante para besarse, ¿no crees?

-Supongo que como los vinos, es al gusto del cliente. Hay otros que son del tipo de hacerlo frente a multitudes. Como después de un partido de quidditch, por ejemplo –Harry se removió a su lado, pero Draco se rehusó a apartar la cabeza de su hombro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Los rumores vuelan, Potter.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Siempre creí que tenías algo con Parkinson.

-Y lo tenía. Un acuerdo de negocios.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde cuarto año acepté que me gustaban los hombres, pero no era la mejor época para revelarlo. Así que lo hablé con Pans y ella fue muy comprensiva. Acordamos fingir que estábamos juntos. Nuestras familias no se opondrían y sería la fachada perfecta para mí. Fuimos al baile como pareja ese año y luego se mantuvo muy cerca.

-¿Y ella que obtenía a cambio?

-Que la dejaran de joder para que consiguiera novio. Pans no es la típica sangre pura cuya mayor ambición es encontrar marido y darle herederos. Ella quería una carrera, viajes, tener lujos por su cuenta.

-¿Y lo ha conseguido?

-Por supuesto. Todo cambió después de la guerra. Yo dejé de esconder eso, aunque tampoco es que mi padre tuviera mucho qué decir al respecto. Y ella se ha convertido en alguien muy influyente y respetada.

-¿Qué crees que diría tu padre de esto? –remarcó la pregunta dándole un apretón a su mano.

-No lo sé, no lo conozco lo suficiente para hablar por él. Además, ya lo has dicho, Azkaban cambia a las personas. De pronto y hasta nos da la "enhorabuena" –Harry rió entre dientes, escéptico.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Sí, yo también.

-¿Te importaría? ¿Lo que dijera él… el resto del mundo?

-¿Lo que dijeran sobre qué? –inquirió, haciéndose el desentendido. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba Harry.

-Sobre nosotros.

-¿Sobre nuestra amistad disfuncional? –sugirió.

-¿Eso crees que es? –Harry se movió y Draco no tuvo más alternativa que dejar su cómoda posición y apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Cuando era pequeño, el abuelo Abraxas me enseñaba algunas cosas sobre astronomía. Salíamos al balcón y me sentaba en sus piernas, señalando las estrellas y contando historias sobre sus descubridores y las creencias en torno a ellas. Él parecía tan orgulloso y severo ante todos, porque al parecer es cosa de los Malfoy eso de mostrarse al mundo como seres más allá de cualquier tipo de sentimiento –suspiró y trazó en el aire una línea, uniendo imaginariamente un circuito de estrellas- pero yo vi más de él. Decía que es estúpido pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces, que solo son partículas quemándose y desapareciendo en instantes. Belleza pasajera hay en todos lados. Para él, era más apropiado pedirle un deseo a las estrellas viejas, a las que llevan civilizaciones enteras brillando con luz propia y presenciando los cambios en la tierra. "Ellas saben más de la vida, sabrán lo que necesitas más allá de lo que quieres. Y no te dejes deslumbrar por la estrella más brillante, pide tu ridículo deseo a una enana roja. Ellas tendrán más tiempo para malgastarlo contigo" –citó la última parte y terminó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Y alguna vez lo hiciste? ¿Le pediste un deseo a una enana roja?

-No, no realmente.

-Podría intentarlo.

-¿Y qué pedirás? –ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose con que Harry ya estaba viéndolo.

-Sólo desearía que pudiéramos correr lejos de aquí.

-¿Correr, a dónde? –preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente sin aliento.

-Lejos.

-¿Lo suficientemente lejos para olvidar quiénes somos?

-Lo suficientemente lejos para olvidar quienes se supone que debemos ser.

-No eres bueno para mí –dijo, con un tono de voz suave nada propio de él- me haces pensar en cosas que no debería desear.

-Tú tampoco eres bueno para mí –acusó, alzando una mano y acariciando su mejilla- mostrándome todo lo que podría tener y que soy demasiado cobarde para tomar.

-¿Tú hablando de cobardía, Potter? –Cuestionó, arrastrando las palabras- ¿dónde quedó tu insoportable valor Gryffindor?

-Lo dejé en casa, guardado bajo llave.

-Quizás deberías ir y recuperar un poco –aconsejó, inclinando el rostro para recibir más de esas caricias.

-¿Podría tenerte si lo hago?

-Tal vez.

-Realmente podría llegar a enamorarme de ti –Draco suspiró esas palabras, dejando de lado historias de estrellas y concentrándose en esos ojos que centellaban, prometiendo que la oscuridad no podría tragárselo esa noche.

-Realmente podría enfrentar una condena en Azkaban sólo recordando esas palabras –y Harry por fin lo besó. Eliminando esa incomoda distancia y llevándose los recuerdos y los temores de un futuro incierto. Solo importaban esos labios dulces y reconfortantes en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Si llegaba a ser necesario, en sus noches de soledad no pensaría en enanas rojas o en las constelaciones, cerraría los ojos y tras sus parpados vería la intensa mirada esmeralda, evocaría el suave movimiento de esos labios gentiles, las caricias delicadas en su rostro y el roce de esa lengua exquisita, como si el tiempo se sublimara a sus voluntades.

-Harry… -llamó un rato después, corriendo sus dedos por el cabello oscuro.

-Dime.

-Si no es una amistad disfuncional, ¿qué es?

-Por mí, podemos ser una enana roja –Draco se echó a reír, sintiendo asimismo las vibraciones de la risa de Harry contra su pecho.

-¿Algo que perdure mucho tiempo?

-Y que brille con luz propia –complementó.

-Aunque no todos sepan apreciarlo… -susurró, antes de inclinarse para besar la sien del moreno- no quiero que regreses conmigo. Tengo que encarar al Wizengamot y poner las cosas en su sitio. Luego… podemos ver a que nos lleva esto.

-Te llevarás una parte de mí a Inglaterra.

-Y tú te quedarás una parte de mí aquí, así que estamos a mano –negó.

El efecto Potter se estaba saliendo de control, si ya era capaz de hacerle decir ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Puedes crear más chispas como las que tenías cuando vine?

-Como gustes –concedió- pero tendrás que levantarte, porque tengo la varita en el bolsillo.

-Oh. ¿Así que era esa varita lo que siento? –Draco acompañó la risa del chico, deleitándose una vez más con ese sonido profundo y cautivante- toma la mía, está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Draco alargó el cuello, forzando los ojos en la penumbra. Notó el objeto mágico sobresaliendo del jeans oscuro.

-¿Seguro que no es una excusa para que te toque el trasero? –inquirió con voz profunda.

-Dudo que necesites de excusas para hacerlo –repuso, acariciando con delicadeza su costado.

El rubio estiró el brazo y extrajo la conocida varita de acebo. La sostuvo unos segundos, sintiendo el tacto de la madera y las señas de la firma mágica de Harry. Un ligero cosquilleo trepó por sus dedos, como si la misma varita le invitara a usarla. Efectuó los conocidos movimientos y chispas de todos colores inundaron progresivamente la habitación. Harry se reacomodó en su brazo, mirando los destellos con expresión infantil. Si después de esa noche tuviera que invocar un patronus, pensaría en ese instante. En las luces danzando sobre el rostro de Harry y esa sonrisa causando indirectamente que las chispas fueran más brillantes que nunca.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo...

 _-Y yo jamás creí que dormiría en los brazos del salvador del mundo mágico, pero ambos sabemos lo que pasó anoche –y ahí estaba, esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba las pupilas de su Gryffindor favorito._

 _-Y dime, ¿es una experiencia que piensas repetir? Tal vez en una cama la próxima vez –sugirió._

 _-No me des motivos para no querer irme –pidió._

 _-Creí que te daba motivos para querer volver._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** un pequeño anuncio: ya solo quedan dos capítulos más, así que pendientes, que se viene el desenlace de esta historia. Ahora, me gustaría contarles algo curioso. Los primeros cuatro capítulos serían propiamente un songfic, porque elegí la canción y a partir de ello fui trazando la historia. En cambio, para el capítulo anterior y este, primero estuve segura de lo que seguía en la historia, pero no sabía qué canción escoger para acompañarla. Así que revisé mi repertorio y estuve muy cerca de elegir "Shine" de Years & years, una canción hermosa que recomiendo. Pero Sparks fly ganó por la línea _"_ _get me with those green eyes",_ porque quedaba simplemente perfecto. Y bueno, decidí que así todo el fic tendría canciones de Taylor Swift (creo que ya hice un pequeño spoiler de lo que falta). Eso es todo por ahora.

Hasta pronto, Allyselle


	7. Call it what you want, parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme considerablemente al canon.

 **Sumario:** call it what you want se divide en dos partes. Después de una noche hermosa, la realidad golpea como nunca. Draco se ve forzado a regresar a Inglaterra y Harry demuestra una vez más porqué en Hogwarts deberían enseñar cálculo. Lo que pasa en Francia tal vez no deba quedarse en Francia.

 **Notas de la autora:** gracias a CuquiLuna y DianitaBlack por sus reviews al capítulo anterior, es siempre un gusto leerlos.

No tengo mucho que decir, así que vamos a ello.

 **Call it what you want, Parte I**

* * *

 _My castle crumbled overnight. I brought a knife to a gunfight… They took the crown but it's alright_

 _(Mi castillo se derrumbó durante la noche. Traje un cuchillo a un tiroteo… Tomaron la corona, pero está bien)_

* * *

Draco evaluó críticamente su aspecto una vez más. Sentía que había algo fuera de lugar en su imagen, pero no conseguía identificar qué.

-Eso es a lo que llamo un buen cabello –dijo el espejo- el tipo que vino esta mañana parecía tener un nido de cuervos en la cabeza.

Draco sintió la sangre acudiendo a su rostro, aunque no hubo mayor efecto… ¡eso era! Ese ridículo rubor en sus mejillas que parecía no querer abandonarle y le hacía lucir como una colegiala. Frunció el ceño con ganas.

-Ay, pero tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes –repuso el espejo, como si temiera que el rubio hiciera efectiva su amenaza de reemplazarlo por un equivalente muggle.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar eso a mi madre.

-Ah, ¿un amorío secreto? No pasaba eso desde la época de… -el espejo tosió- se ve muy bien esta mañana, señor Malfoy. Reluce con la intensidad de mil soles –el chico negó, dándose por vencido.

Hacía más de una hora que Harry se había marchado, por insistencia del mismo Draco. El Gryffindor juraba que Narcissa no vería ningún inconveniente en que hubiera pasado la noche ahí, pero dado que no entró por la puerta principal y que su estadía fue exclusivamente en la habitación de Draco…. prefería que su madre se mantuviera ajena a lo ocurrido. Aún se encontraban en un punto indeterminado en su relación y lo mejor era mantenerlo a puerta cerrada.

Claro que Harry era muy necio y se movía a su propio ritmo. Eso fue lo que comprobó cuando, al bajar las escaleras, le encontró charlando amenamente con su madre. Al menos parecía haber tenido la decencia de ir a su casa a ducharse y cambiar de ropa.

-Buenos días –saludó, yendo hacia su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, cariño. Creí que te habías dormido.

-Solo me tomé mi tiempo para dejar las cosas organizadas –el café de Harry debía ser todo un comediante, ya que el chico lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme.

-Bien. Porque estábamos esperándote para… -un zumbido ahogado interrumpió a la mujer. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Gryffindor y Draco notó la alarma en los ojos verdes- un momento. Probablemente sea uno de nuestros socios –no parecía convencida en lo absoluto, pero les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de abandonar la estancia.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que vendrías a almorzar –recriminó, aunque si esa llamada era lo que temía, agradecía la presencia de Harry.

-Podrías dejar de fingir que te molesta mi presencia, ¿sabes? Estamos solos.

-No finjo nada. Y mi madre está en casa –el moreno sonrió de todos modos y se acercó a él sin titubeos.

-Buenos días, Draco. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Hubiera dormido mejor en una cama, pero no me quejo.

-Te di la sugerencia y creíste que quería aprovecharme de ti.

-¿Y me equivocaba?

-¿Y mi beso de buenos días? –Draco sonrió a pesar de todo y se inclinó hacia él sin tocarlo; Harry por su parte no parecía ser capaz de contenerse, colocando una mano en su espalda y prolongando el beso más de lo debido.

-Esa mano está muy abajo, señor Potter –intentó regañar, teniendo como efecto que Harry descendiera aún más, acunando su trasero.

-¿Qué, crees que es una posición comprometedora?

-Creo que mi madre no necesita ese trauma –replicó empujándolo sin muchas ganas y dando un paso atrás. Harry también retrocedió al escuchar el repiqueteo de los tacones de Narcissa y alargó la mano para tomar un panecillo de la canastita en la encimera.

-Es para ti, hijo.

Por supuesto que era para él. ¿Quién más llamaría a esa hora en un día laboral? No obstante, sonrió a su madre con superflua serenidad y se dirigió a la sala, donde la chimenea lanzaba chispas verdes a intervalos regulares y la cabeza de Hermione flotaba con aire sombrío.

-Draco, lamento interrumpir tu desayuno –saludó, cuando el rubio se arrodilló frente al hogar.

-No te preocupes. Asumo que tienes noticias.

-Sí y no son buenas –Hermione calló, mirando hacia atrás- ya lo sé, Ronald –Uff, nombre completo. Debía haber problemas ahí- lo siento, como te decía, hay noticias. Acaba de llegar una lechuza del Ministerio y… han reprogramado el juicio.

-¿Qué? ¿Con que justificación?

-Goldstein hizo una apelación por discriminación. Él es mestizo y tú… bueno, ya sabes. Alegó que se te ha dado demasiado tiempo debido a tu estatus de sangre.

-¡Eso es ridículo! –Saltó de inmediato- ellos pusieron la fecha para el juicio, no yo. Es lo que manda la jodida ley mágica.

-Lo sé, pero él ha invertido en un excelente abogado y consiguió que movieran la fecha.

-¿Cuándo? –Hermione se reacomodó un mechón de cabello. No sería una respuesta agradable.

-Este viernes.

-Es en dos días –dijo, dejándose caer al suelo.

Al diablo el decoro, esas eran noticias terribles. Estaba seguro que el delator rubor de su rostro había desaparecido tras esas palabras.

-Lo sé. Percy insistía en hablar contigo de inmediato y tuvimos que… distraerle. Necesitamos que vuelvas.

-Pensaba volver hoy, pero… -entonces miró a su alrededor.

Su madre estaba en un sillón a unos pasos de él, probablemente aun en el radio de visión de Hermione. Harry, en cambio, se había quedado recargado en el marco de la puerta. Conectó con sus ojos, pero el Gryffindor tenía una expresión imperturbable. Debía ser toda una avalancha emocional escuchar a Hermione después de tanto tiempo, supuso.

-Me iré de inmediato –resolvió- el traslador me llevará a la mansión Malfoy, pero será mejor que vea a Percy en mi departamento.

-¿En media hora? –se quiso cerciorar la chica.

-En media hora.

-Te veré entonces.

-De acuerdo. Y gracias por todo, Hermione.

-No necesitas decirlo –y con eso se despidió.

Sintió que aun podía ver la sonrisa de pena de la chica, a pesar de que su figura había desaparecido y sobre el carbón solo quedaba el fuego naranja-rojizo usual.

-¿Dijiste que el desayuno ya estaba listo, mamá? –preguntó, cuando consiguió la firmeza necesaria para levantarse del piso.

* * *

 _All the liars are calling me one. Nobody's heard from me in months… I'm doing better than I ever was_

 _(Todos los mentirosos me llaman uno. Nadie escuchó de mí en meses… Lo estoy haciendo mejor que nunca)_

* * *

A pesar de las circunstancias, no se sentía pulverizado o intimidado. Al contrario, era como si un halo de férrea determinación le rodeara. Sentía que podía sentarse a escribir la declaración y obtendría algo impecable. Sabía lo que debía hacer, el camino parecía trazado con total claridad: Paso 1. Tomar el traslador a Inglaterra; Paso 2. Redactar una declaración pormenorizada y comprensible; Paso 3. Intercambiar opiniones con Percy y arreglar una estrategia; Paso 4. Patear el trasero de Goldstein con estilo y ridiculizarlo frente a la sociedad mágica (ese paso en particular alentaba su espíritu vengativo); Paso 5. Recuperar su imagen y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

Si Goldstein esperaba verlo reducido y asustado, seguiría esperando. Draco Malfoy estaba listo para ir a la carga y salir con la frente en alto del Wizengamot.

Terminó su café, percatándose de que habían estado desayunando en silencio. Narcissa parecía inusualmente absorta, sin preocuparse por llenar el vacío en la conversación y Harry conservaba esa mirada reservada de quien calibra una situación para actuar en consecuencia. Esa actitud le intrigaba y atemorizaba a partes iguales. Vio su reloj con desgana y notó que solo quedaban diez minutos para la hora acordada.

-Vuelvo en un momento, quiero enviar algunas cosas a tus amigos –dijo Narcissa, levantándose con sus característicos gestos elegantes.

-¿Ya has arreglado tu equipaje? –Harry se giró a medias hacia él, dando un vistazo sobre su hombro a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con la sala.

-No traje nada y así regreso.

-Sabes que no es cierto –Draco se encogió de hombros y abandonó el último trozo de panecillo que había estado desmenuzando.

-¿Por qué siento que estás tramando algo?

-No lo hago, solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-Hermione suena como siempre…y a la vez tan diferente. Jamás creí que la escucharía hablarte de esa forma tan… cercana –el Slytherin en él le decía que la actitud de Harry no se debía solo a eso, pero prefirió no insistir. Su madre regresaría en cualquier momento.

-Y yo jamás creí que dormiría en los brazos del salvador del mundo mágico, pero ambos sabemos lo que pasó anoche –y ahí estaba, esa hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba las pupilas de su Gryffindor favorito.

-Y dime, ¿es una experiencia que piensas repetir? Tal vez en una cama la próxima vez –sugirió.

-No me des motivos para no querer irme –pidió.

-Creí que te daba motivos para querer volver.

-Esos ya los tengo –informó.

Y atrajo a Harry de las solapas de la chaqueta, plantándole un beso que transmitía necesidad, desesperación y un silencioso juramento.

Eso no se quedaría ahí. Se negaba a ser un estúpido amor de verano muggle.

-Dime que tienes la maleta en la que dijiste que me llevarías –suplicó Harry, acunando su rostro con ambas manos y acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-Te dije que no llevo equipaje.

-Mentiroso. Te llevas mis besos y mis ganas de estar contigo –Draco sonrió, resignado al retorno del fastidioso enrojecimiento en su cara.

-Era mejor cuando tartamudeabas al hablar o me llamabas por mi apellido.

-¿En serio crees que eso era mejor que esto? –y remarcó su punto besándole con suavidad, apenas rozando sus labios.

-Demonios, Harry. Siempre siendo mi tormento.

-Podría acusarte de lo mismo.

-Mi madre no debe tardar –recordó.

-Escríbeme, quiero saber qué pasa. Envía noticias, historias o lo que se te ocurra si es que estás aburrido.

-Será difícil. Supongo que a estas alturas tienen vigilada mi correspondencia.

-Entonces llama –solucionó.

-¿Y si te llamo a horas inadecuadas?

-Descuida, lo más terrible que puede pasar es que veas mi pijama de "príncipe dormilón" –Draco se echó a reír y besó una vez más esa sonrisa provocadora antes de dar un paso atrás- estaré pensando en ti.

-Yo no –Harry alzó las cejas, aguardando por el resto- necesito estar concentrado en mis obligaciones.

-¿Qué tal durante la comida y en ese momento de suspenso antes de dormir? ¿Pensarás en mí entonces?

-Es posible, pequeño Gryffindor acaparador –Harry le obsequió con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Conquista a ese jurado. Y destroza a Goldstein, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es lo más sabio que has dicho en días –bromeó, enarcando una ceja apreciativamente.

Los tacones de su madre anunciaron su llegada con un repiqueteo y ella apareció solo unos momentos después, con una cajita encantada y expresión resuelta.

Había llegado la hora de partir.

Lo último que Draco vio, cinco minutos después, fue la sonrisa de ánimos de su madre y la sonrisa confidente de Harry. En resumen, el material adecuado para hacer frente a los días siguientes.

* * *

-Dos charn, un rosé, cinco blancs y catorce… no, esos ya los conté –Harry tachó un reglón del pergamino y le hizo una mueca a la pequeña pantalla de la calculadora- es poco. Seguro me salté algunos –presionó las teclas con más fuerza de la requerida y volvió a iniciar.

Era la quinta vez que hacía la misma cuenta. Vale, que nunca había sido muy hábil con los números, pero eso ya era ridículo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –escuchó a Narcissa a lo lejos, como a través de un escudo mágico.

-Eh, no. Ya estoy terminando –esbozó un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero notó que los ojos azules le calibraban con aplomo.

Ya lo sabía, pero eso solo le corroboraba una cosa: Draco tenía la mirada de su madre.

-Quizás deberías irte temprano hoy.

-Si alguien puede retirarse antes eres tú, Cissy. Es mi turno y solo son algunas cuentas.

-Es una cuenta y ya es la séptima vez que la haces –apuntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a borrar los datos, seguro de que se había saltado una parte de nuevo.

-Sólo estoy un poco distraído –se excusó.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos en los que el moreno creyó que había esquivado satisfactoriamente las indagaciones de su socia, pero la mujer tenía una réplica más que le haría imposible finalizar con esa enmarañada cuenta.

-Yo también lo extraño, a pesar que sólo estuve unas horas con él –Harry casi deja caer la pluma, luchando por mantener la compostura.

-Cissy…

-Ay, Harry. Tienes una de las miradas más transparentes que conozco –le dio unas palmaditas condescendientes en el hombro- y aunque se fue de casa hace años, conozco a mi hijo.

-Es que no…

-Además, ¿recuerdas que me ayudaste a reforzar mis protecciones? –con eso, el Gryffindor alzó la mirada, confundido.

-Claro. Un sistema muy refinado –recordó.

Fue necesario hacía más de un año, cuando un paquete desconocido consiguió evadir las protecciones de Narcissa y explotó justo en su puerta. Nunca supieron quién fue el remitente y afortunadamente ella no estaba en el momento del suceso, pero se vieron obligados a tomar precauciones más rigurosas.

-Exacto. Y como invitado frecuente en mi casa, sabes que me entero de la más ligera perturbación mágica. Ya sea un crup extraviado, un Kneazle escurridizo o un joven mago que se cuela en la habitación de mi hijo –Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose acorralado.

Vaya. Atrapado por su propia estrategia de detección de intrusos.

-Hay una explicación para eso…

-Claro que la hay. La confirmé en cuanto apareciste en casa esta mañana.

-Cissy, Draco y yo… solo… vimos las estrellas… -balbuceó.

Ya parecía una de esas ocasiones en que le acusaban de más. Bueno, ciertamente había deseado compartir más que un par de besos con el Slytherin… pero no había pasado. Draco había pintado sus límites y él los respetó.

-No necesitas justificarte, Harry. Ustedes son hombres jóvenes, independientes y tienen historia en común. No estoy realmente sorprendida, aunque creí que me dirían al respecto.

-No somos… un… juicio y… después –dijo, recriminándose a sí mismo por su aparente incapacidad de formular una oración coherente.

-Sí, ese molesto juicio –concordó, como si comprendiera a la perfección sus palabras inconexas. Y después de más de dos años de amistad, probablemente así era- he tratado en vano de no preocuparme por eso. Quisiera estar ahí con él.

-Podrías ir… tan solo viajar un día.

-No es tan sencillo, Harry. No sé si alcanzas a comprender por qué me marché. Dejé a la sociedad mágica porque ella ya me había dejado a mí –Narcissa dio un suspiro tembloroso y se encogió con resignación- todas las personas con las que alguna vez entablé amistad me dieron la espalda. Recibía amenazas constantes… cuando estuve frente al jurado, en el mismo instante en que me absolvían de los cargos, supe que jamás podría regresar a la mansión. Menos aun sabiendo que Lucius no volvería a estar ahí por diez años –por primera vez desde que se reencontraran, la mujer hacía una mención directa de su marido- y al final de cuentas, solo es una casa. Y una casa con memorias terribles, como tú mismo sabes. En esa sala del Ministerio dejé a Narcissa Malfoy, la esposa de Lucius. Draco era lo único que me quedaba y decidí ser su apoyo, aunque en la distancia. Mi niño asumió su papel como heredero y cabeza de familia, y estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero sé que estos años ha estado muy solo. Tiene a los Weasley, lo sé, pero le hace falta algo más. Alguien que lo apoye como yo apoyé a Lucius mientras pude. Y como lo seguiré haciendo dentro de seis años, si él lo permite –Narcissa apretó su hombro, silenciándose. Harry notó que se daba un momento para contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué nunca has ido a verle, Cissy?

-Lucius nos hizo mucho daño, cometió errores terribles y ahora paga el precio. Podría visitarlo una vez al mes, pero eso solo haría más profunda la pena de tenerlo lejos. Prefiero esperarlo con paciencia.

Harry siempre se admiraba en momentos como ese. La rutina podía hacerte creer que ya conocías todo sobre una persona, pero era un engaño. Siempre hay facetas ocultas esperando a ser reveladas.

-Paciencia –repitió.

-No aplica en su caso, Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Draco y a ti. No hay una condena inapelable que los separe, solo barreras geográficas y las que tú mismo impones.

-Acordamos intentarlo después del juicio, cuando las cosas se calmen.

-¿Y te satisface ese acuerdo? –el chico sacudió la cabeza, intentando distinguir el mensaje oculto tras esa simple cuestión.

-No te entiendo.

-No niego que algo de suspenso aviva los sentimientos, que a veces es necesario esperar por el momento propicio para obtener algo; pero en ocasiones tienes que ir por ello, ser quien pone las reglas –esperó por una réplica con una ceja arqueada, demostrando de donde lo había aprendido el heredero Malfoy- y si aún no comprendes lo que digo, lo pondré en palabras sencillas. Tú eres un buscador, ¿no? Esperas con paciencia la snitch, pero una vez que aparece, debes estirar el brazo y tomarla. Corres el riesgo de ser golpeado por alguna bludger en el camino, pero tu resolución y estrategia determinaran tu éxito.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa tentativa, sintiendo como una posibilidad se extendía ante él, cautivante y temeraria. Justo el tipo de retos que solía disfrutar.

-Cissy… ¿sugieres que… vuelva a Inglaterra? –se forzó a completar la pregunta, ignorando la pesadez que le producía efectuarla.

-Harry, sugiero que revalúes tus opciones. Aquí estás cómodo, tienes un trabajo que exige poco de ti –abrió la boca para protestar, pero Narcissa le detuvo, alzando una mano- sí, sé que tienes una diaria contienda con las cuentas, pero aparte de eso, la tienda no exige mucho de ti, no te permite desarrollar todo el potencial mágico que tienes. Además, aquí te protege el anonimato y no debes lidiar con ideas preconcebidas sobre ti. Y volver a Inglaterra… sería el regreso de los titulares, atraerías miradas y se alzarían comentarios a donde sea que vayas. Pero recuperarías a tus amigos y, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás hasta podrías aventurarte en una relación amorosa.

El moreno sentía la boca seca, le parecía que su garganta se había inflamado a niveles críticos, impidiéndole emitir palabra.

-Es mucho, Cissy... –murmuró.

-¿Es mucho? ¿Me dice eso el mismo Harry que enfrentó a un basilisco, huyó de Gringotts sobre un dragón y se enfrentó sin compañía a Voldemort?

-Es distinto. Tuve ayuda y sabía lo que debía hacer.

-No lo es. Siempre tuviste opción, Harry, aunque tú no lo veas así. Podrías haber huido entonces, pero decidiste dar la cara. Y creo saber por qué. Tenías algo porque luchar –el Gryffindor retrocedió, con esas cuatro palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza, mirando desde una nueva perspectiva a su amiga de exilio.

Tenía ante él una posibilidad abrumadora con resultados inciertos… No obstante, una conversación en voz baja en la oscuridad de la habitación de Draco le sedujo cuál canto de sirena:

 _"_ _-¿Tú hablando de cobardía, Potter? –Inquirió el rubio, con una chispa insinuante en la cálida mirada gris- ¿Dónde quedó tu insoportable valor Gryffindor?_

 _-Lo dejé en casa, guardado bajo llave –replicó con ligereza, imaginando por un instante la sombría propiedad de Grimmauld place. Esa nunca fue realmente su casa. Su única casa real había sido Hogwarts, aun con todo lo que eso implicaba._

 _-Quizás deberías ir y recuperar un poco –sugirió su acompañante, apretando el rostro contra su palma._

 _-¿Podría tenerte si lo hago?_

 _No era una simple pregunta con el afán de coquetear. Harry realmente quería tener más de ese inteligente, suspicaz y muchas veces impertinente Slytherin._

 _-Tal vez"_

-Creo… -dijo, tras la pausa más larga de la plática, en que Narcissa le había permitido abstraerse en sus reflexiones. Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo con más firmeza- creo que ha llegado el momento de volver a Inglaterra.

* * *

 _He built a fire just to keep me warm. All the drama queens taking swings, all the jokers dressing up as kings… They fade to nothing when I look at him_

 _(Él construyó un fuego solo para mantenerme caliente. Todas las reinas del drama columpiándose, todos los payasos se disfrazan de reyes… Se desvanecen cuando lo miro)_

* * *

-…y la araña rosa terminó su número de ballet en medio de una atronadora ovación –Draco frunció el ceño, levantando la cabeza del reposabrazos para mirar con extrañeza a Hermione- ah, uno de dos –añadió la chica y lanzó una mirada de reproche a su novio.

Ronald yacía en el sofá más alejado de la chimenea de acero. Hacía ratos que un ligero ronquido provenía desde su posición.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una araña rosa bailarina con mi juicio?

-Nada. Noté que ninguno me prestaba atención y empecé a improvisar.

-Hemos trabajado en esa declaración toda la tarde –se quejó- sólo me dejaste descansar durante la cena.

-Tenemos que cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Entonación, pausas, gestos.

-Lo sé. Me quedó claro las últimas diecisiete veces que lo dijiste.

-Lo siento por insistir tanto, pero es que has estado muy distraído, Draco. Eso no es propio de ti y…

-¿Y? –apremió, sintiéndose inmediatamente alerta.

-Sé que… quizás te gustaría que tu madre esté aquí mañana, pero estoy segura que ella estará pensando en ti de todas formas y nosotros estaremos a tu lado.

-Ah –soltó, aliviado- sí… lo sé. Y lo agradezco –Hermione sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hay algo sobre tu viaje que no nos hayas dicho?

-¿Disculpa?

-No lo sé. Te noto distinto desde que volviste –la chica mordisqueó su labio inferior, gesto que precedía alguna de sus brillantes teorías- puede que sea el estrés previo al juicio, pero… me recuerdas a esas semanas en que George empezó a salir con Angelina y quiso ocultarlo por temor a los comentarios sobre Fred.

Draco no tenía forma de saber si desde sus días en Hogwarts ella ya era así, pero eso explicaría como es que Harry y Ronald sobrevivieron a seis años de escuela y una guerra. Probablemente sus estudios como Inefable solo habían potenciado las habilidades innatas de Hermione.

-Y quería decirte… que si has conocido a alguien en los últimos días… puedes confiar en mí para hablar de ello.

-Lo sé, pero es algo complicado –se encontró diciendo, a pesar de que se había dicho a sí mismo que era mejor mantenerlos ajenos a eso.

-Lo imaginé. Tu situación actual es incierta, aunque deberíamos confiar en la defensa que preparamos. Pero dejando eso de lado… háblame de este chico. ¿Corresponde a tus sentimientos? –Draco se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla, recordando los besos abrasadores de Harry, el torso plano contra el suyo, las manos ansiosas pugnando por explorar su cuerpo. El tremendo esfuerzo que requirió detener sus caricias- parece que si te corresponde. Si es que ese oportuno sonrojo indica algo –el rubio negó, dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo contra el sillón. Se sentía como en una sesión de terapia.

-Puede que haya tenido una especie de flechazo con alguien.

-Vamos, Draco –animó- ¿Cómo es él?

Por Merlín que quería hablar de eso con alguien, pero que fuera con ella lo hacía monumentalmente difícil. ¿Qué decir y qué no decir para evitar delatarse? Tendría que ir esquivando mina tras mina en el camino.

-Es… gracioso, compresivo… a veces sarcástico y engreído –sonrió de lado- ama los postres y le encantan las lechuzas. Es guapo, tímido para algunas cosas, pero intrépido cuando la ocasión lo amerita. No sé qué más decirte…

-Con eso ya dijiste bastante, Draco. Parece un partidazo –el Slytherin respondió con una risa nerviosa. Si ella supiera…

 _"_ _¿Quieres saber algo más de él? Es un poco más bajito que yo, tiene el cabello oscuro tan revoltoso que parece que nunca ha conocido un peine. Sus ojos son verdes con motitas doradas y cuando sonríe los astros se detienen en su órbita solo para observarle. Tiene una cicatriz en la frente, fue a Hogwarts con nosotros y lo sortearon en Gryffindor, aunque posee ciertas cualidades Slytherin. Su apellido es Potter y… oh, ¿dices que lo conoces? ¡Qué maravillosa coincidencia!"_

-Sí… pero es complicado –reiteró.

-¿Es complicado por ti o por él? –cuestionó, sagaz.

-Por ambos. Él está establecido en Francia… tiene empleo, una casa, lechuzas que cuidar… Yo dirijo Malfoy Corp., tendré que hacer toda una campaña de reivindicación de mi imagen, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor escenario…

-No habrá peor escenario, confía un poco –Draco sonrió desganado hacia el techo- quizás puedan encontrarse en un punto intermedio.

-¿En el canal de la Mancha? –Hermione se echó a reír.

-Sí, no lo pensé bien.

-Podríamos comprar un barco… un yate o todo un crucero. Navegar juntos por el mar del norte o el mar céltico. Mirar las estrellas que el esmog de la ciudad oculta y descubrir si la gente del agua de esos lares es más agraciada que los del lago negro de Hogwarts –finalizó con una sonrisa de melancolía.

¿Cómo era posible que extrañara algo que se le acababa de ocurrir? ¿O quizás solo extrañaba a la persona de sus ensoñaciones?

-Esto es más que un flechazo, ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo imágenes de cierto chico de ojos verdes tomando el sol en altamar.

-Espero que solo sea eso.

-¿Asustado, Malfoy? –el rubio resopló. Esas malditas palabras.

Las mismas que le había dicho Harry el día de su reencuentro.

-¿Cómo supiste que querías estar con él, Hermione? –y señaló al pelirrojo durmiente de la esquina. Ella siguió su gesto y una mirada de profundo afecto cruzó los ojos cafés.

-Cuando fui con un jugador profesional de quidditch a un baile y no podía dejar de pensar en lo tierno que se veía Ron con esa túnica tan horrenda –Draco se rió a carcajadas, doblegado por esa imagen mental. Ronald había lucido tan ridículo ese día.

-Al menos mi chico se viste bien –dijo impulsivamente.

-¿Así que si es tu chico?

Chasqueó la lengua, regañándose mentalmente. No tenía que bajar la guardia o revelaría más de lo debido.

-Quizás… Tal vez… Es una posibilidad que yo quiera que lo sea.

-Si ha de ser, será. No es algo muy reconfortante para decir, pero es cierto.

-No estoy seguro de que sea gramaticalmente correcto –meditó.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que si este chico es para ti, las cosas se darán. En una semana o en siete años, pero se dará.

-Tienes razón. No es reconfortante –acompañó la risa de Hermione.

-¡Sí! Genial, un final gracioso y te ganas al jurado –dijo Ron, despertando en ese momento y actuando como quien no se ha perdido de los últimos cuarenta y dos minutos de conversación.

-Ya te decía que Ron lo aprobaría –aportó Hermione, conservando una sonrisa burlona- vamos, cariño. Draco tiene que descansar.

-Y nosotros también, hemos trabajado sin cesar.

-Sí, Ronald. Se agradece tu invaluable aporte a la causa –el chico se puso de pie con ademan digno y le ofreció el brazo a su novia.

-Nos vemos, Draco. Te recomiendo que leas una vez más la declaración en la mañana –añadió, cuando ya abría la puerta de entrada.

-Por Merlín, Hermione. Hasta yo me sé de memoria la declaración.

-Oh, no te atrevas. ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta de que…? –un sonido de vidrios rompiéndose detuvo el regaño de Hermione. Tomó escasos segundos para que tres varitas fuera desenfundadas.

Hermione se adelantó a los chicos, caminando sigilosamente hasta el fondo del pasillo y acercándose a la ventana rota. La porción de calle afuera del edificio lucía desierta, con el semáforo de la esquina cambiando a intervalos regulares.

-¿Qué pasó? –fue Ronald el primero en volver a hablar, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la varita.

-No lo sé. Creí que alguien tiró una roca pero no hay nada… solo vidrio –aportó Draco.

-La rompieron con magia. Nunca había pasado, pero tampoco es tan raro. _Reparo_ –los cristales volvieron a su posición, encajando con un crujido- en un edificio lleno de brujas y magos, siempre existe el riesgo de explosiones accidentales –expuso Hermione, con el tono de sabionda que solía irritar a Draco.

-Bueno, otro misterio resuelto por la Inefable Granger –concluyó Ronald- ahora vámonos, nena. Nos deja el ascensor.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, pero tomó la mano del chico. Siempre hacía bromas semejantes, dado que vivían en el mismo edificio, salvo que en diferentes niveles.

-Buenas noches –se despidió, dirigiéndose a su apartamento- mi chico… -murmuró Draco, nada más entrar. Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, emitiendo un impropio suspiro.

-Pensando en mí, espero –le contestó una voz conocida.

Se irguió de inmediato, desenfundando la varita de nuevo y mirando a todos lados. Esta vez sí que provenía de su mente cansada y traicionera. La estancia estaba vacía. Y estaba en Londres, por Merlín bendito. Tal como le dijo a Hermione, había todo un mar de distancia entre Harry y él.

-Sueño. Poción para dormir sin sueños –murmuró, bajando la varita y dándose un masaje en la sien.

-¿No dicen que eso causa adicción? –cuestionó la jodida voz.

 _Homenum revelio_ , pensó, efectuando un sutil movimiento de varita. Un punto de luz apareció a unos pasos de él. Su corazón latió desenfrenado de inmediato y parte de la tensión en sus hombros cedió.

-¿Harry? –llamó tembloroso, yendo en contra de la razón, de la lógica y de su regla no explicita de no hablar a las personas cuando no podía verlas…

¡Cuándo no podía verlas! Y Harry tenía una maldita capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Harry! –repitió, imperioso.

Justo bajo la lucecita que acababa de desaparecer, se fue revelando la figura del chico dorado de Gryffindor, a medida que la capa se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

Harry el jodido Potter, llegando como caballero errante a mitad de la noche.

-Creí que Ron y Hermione nunca se irían –tuvo el descaro de decir, como si fuera habitual su presencia en el lugar- estuve esperando por más de una hora. Casi me quedo dormido. Y cuando salieron no sabía cómo distraerlos para poder entrar –siguió, mientras doblaba metódicamente la capa que parecía hecha de líquido- la ventana sirvió. No fue muy sutil, pero si efectivo. Y bien, ¿dónde está mi beso de bienvenida? –demandó, dejando la prenda en el sillón.

-Tú no… no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te pedí claramente que no vinieras –a pesar de la emoción inicial de haber visto a Harry y de la forma en que su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho, sabía que eso no era adecuado.

-Draco…

-No, Harry. No necesito que seas un estúpido caballero de armadura reluciente que venga a recatarme en compañía de su noble corcel.

-Escucha, en primer lugar, no vine en corcel, vine en traslador. Y no estoy aquí para rescatarte.

-Oh, vamos. Tú ni siquiera querías venir –acusó, apretando su agarre sobre la varita- no voy a permitir que intervengas, ¿de acuerdo?

-No lo haré –dijo enfatizando cada palabra- solo quiero estar a tu lado mañana.

-Qué maravillosa idea, Harry –su tono destilaba sarcasmo- voy a juicio por daños a terceros, acoso sexual y por infringir el estatuto del secreto. Y voy a aparecerme ahí, en el atrio del ministerio, con Harry Potter a mi lado. Simplemente perfecto. Tal vez los periodistas se exalten tanto que sus cabezas exploten y no consigan escribir sus fantásticos artículos.

-Draco, creo que estás…

-Y luego vendrán más dudas, claro que sí. ¿Cómo convenció a Harry Potter de volver? ¿Es verdad que están juntos? ¿Qué tipo de filtro amoroso utilizó? ¿O es una Imperius?

-Estás sobreactuando –dijo mosqueado.

-Tú no quieres esto, Harry. Tú no quieres caminar a mi lado en medio de los buitres, no quieres los encabezados que eso provocaría ni la persecución de la que seríamos objeto –Draco exhaló, sintiendo una incómoda presión en el pecho- lo dijiste en Hogwarts esa vez. No podías ni salir a tomar el té con Ginevra sin causar un revuelo. ¿Qué crees? Conmigo eso sería diez veces peor.

-¿Entonces que se supone que debo hacer, eh? Tú que pareces saber mejor que yo lo que quiero o no.

-Regresa a Francia. Acompaña a mi madre mañana y… sigue criando tus lechuzas.

-¿Y si lo que quiero es que no pases por esto solo? ¿Y si te digo que estoy dispuesto a compartir los titulares contigo? Quizás hasta te robe un poco de atención –Draco resopló con absoluto fastidio.

-Ahí vas de nuevo, con ese estúpido complejo de héroe. No lo necesito, Harry. No inspiré sentimientos en ti para que ahora vengas a dar la cara por mí.

-Sé que no, imbécil. Ninguno de los dos lo buscó, pero pasó y ahora no podemos negarlo.

-No lo hago, solo digo que esta no es la forma –el rubio pasó una mano por su cabello, sobrepasado.

-¿Quieres mantenerme escondido? ¿Quieres que yo sea tu secreto de fin de semana en Francia?

-Supongo que…

-Te escuché hablar con Hermione –interrumpió- ¿cómo fue que me describiste? "Intrépido cuando la ocasión lo amerita". Pues esta es la ocasión y creo que lo amerita.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Exponerte para que te despedacen, escudarme? Acabarás con esto antes de que empiece, Harry. Terminarás odiándome.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Sí recuerdas porqué te fuiste, ¿verdad? –desvió, yendo hasta el mini bar y sacando una copa- estabas cansado de los titulares, de las expectativas, de las palabras hipócritas. ¿Crees que volver tan abruptamente será lo mejor?

-Es probable que sea peor –admitió, como quien habla del pronóstico del clima para la semana siguiente.

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas –dijo por fin, después de vaciar la copa de brandy- tu estúpido valor Gryffindor es el que habla por ti. Te arrepentirás después de unas semanas y querrás irte de nuevo. No quiero pasar por eso, Harry. No quiero que te obligues a pasar por eso. Dijiste que volverías cuando estuvieras listo y hace tres días te pregunté si lo estabas y respondiste que no. No puedes convencerme de que eso ha cambiado.

-¿Qué acabas de tomar?

-Brandy –informó, girándose para encontrar a Harry a un paso de distancia- ¿quieres una copa?

-Prefiero probarlo de tus labios.

-No.

-¿No?

-No –repitió. La sensación cálida del líquido parecía intensificarse bajo la mirada del insensato Gryffindor- te puedes quedar esta noche, pero debes irte mañana.

-Mañana iré al Wizengamot contigo.

-Por favor, Harry. No quiero seguir discutiendo –fue a tomar la copa de nuevo, pero una mano firme le detuvo.

-No hemos discutido realmente. Has sido tú quien ha planteado todas sus dudas y objeciones mientras yo escuchaba.

-Pero…

-Ahora –remarcó, interrumpiéndolo- es mi turno para decir porqué tus objeciones, aunque lógicas no son válidas. Y tú vas a escuchar, ¿de acuerdo? Si después de eso aun quieres que me marche, lo haré –ofreció- y sino… ya veremos.

-Te escucho –accedió de mala gana, preparándose para rebatir lo que Harry estuviera por decir.

-No estoy aquí solo por ti, Draco. Estoy aquí por mí, por el nosotros pendiente. No vine a salvarte ni a ser tu escudo. Vine a acompañarte, a sostener tu mano mientras enfrentas esto bajo tus propios términos. No soy un héroe ni tú una dama esperando quien la rescate. Soy un chico que ha estado huyendo y hasta cierto punto esperando una razón para volver. Y tú, Draco… -enfatizó, alzando la mano y rozando con los nudillos su mejilla- tú eres esa razón para volver. No es fácil y nos expondremos a mucho, tienes razón. Pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Eso dices ahora… -objetó a pesar de todo.

-No sería la primera vez que atravieso llamas por ti, Draco. Y te juro que no me he arrepentido de ello un solo día.

-Harry… -no estaba seguro de porqué su voz sonaba a ruego.

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué Harry lo dejara en paz? ¿Qué Harry lo besara de una vez?

-Si no podemos salir a tomar el té, lo tomaremos aquí. O iremos de todos modos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Jamás podría odiarte, Draco. Soy yo quien elige esto, te elijo a ti.

-¿Te han dicho que siempre tiendes a elegir lo que es más peligroso para ti?

-¿Qué puedo decir? El corazón quiere ir a dónde quiere ir.

-¿Qué pasa con los Gryffindors y sus frases gramaticalmente incorrectas?

-¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya?

-No te irás aunque te lo pida, ¿verdad?

-Comienzas a entender cómo funciona esto -Draco sonrió, dando un paso más hacia él y sujetando su cintura.

-Y tampoco quiero que te vayas –soltó el aire en un suspiro tembloroso- hay un millón de cosas que podrían salir mal. Pero creo que valdría la pena arriesgarnos por el millón de cosas que podrían salir bien.

-Es lo más sabio que has dicho nunca, Malfoy –la sonrisa burlona que le dirigía era irritante.

Tendría que besarlo lo más pronto posible para deshacerse de ella.

* * *

En el capítulo final...

 _-Y si yo terminara en Azkaban, ¿irías a verme o esperarías con igual paciencia?_

 _-No terminarás en Azkaban._

 _-Sé que no –afirmó- pero quisiera saber qué harías._

 _-No lo sé, Draco. No tendría paciencia para ninguna de las opciones, así que probablemente idearía algún plan para sacarte de ahí y huir juntos._

 _-Algo impulsivo y temerario, tan típico de ti._

 _-¿Crees que sabes mucho de mí?_

* * *

 **Notas finales:** tengo que confesarlo. Me costó horrores escoger un fragmento para poner adelanto jajaja no les quería hacer spoiler sobre partes importantes del capítulo, incluso llegué a considerar no poner nada, pero por fin elegí esas líneas que revelan un poco de lo que será el final. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

Nos leemos en el final, Allyselle


	8. Call it what you want, parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme considerablemente al canon.

 **Sumario:** segunda parte de call it what you want. Harry está de regreso en Inglaterra, dispuesto a acompañar a Draco en su juicio. Una última noche de paz antes de un nuevo escándalo. Sábanas desordenadas, malos entendidos y decisiones importantes. Hay cosas que es mejor mantenerlas en privado, ¿no?

 **Notas de la autora:** muchas gracias CuquiLuna y DianitaBlack por sus reviews al capítulo anterior, y básicamente por acompañarme durante todo el fic. Son asombrosas. Y a todos los que han estado esperando el desenlace de esta historia.

Esto es para todos ustedes.

 **Call it what you want, parte II (FINAL)**

* * *

 _I'm laughing with my lover, making forts under covers, trust him like a brother. Yeah you know I did one thing right… Starry eyes sparking up my darkest night_

 _(Estoy riendo con mi amante, haciendo fuertes bajo las sábanas, confío en él como un hermano. Sí, sabes que hice una cosa bien… Ojos estrellados iluminando mi noche más oscura)_

* * *

-Tendrás que confiar en mí para esto, Draco.

-Si confío pero… es que nunca lo he hecho de esta forma.

-No te preocupes, yo te guiaré.

-Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que te gustará –insistió.

-¿Y crees que es el mejor momento para hacerlo? Debería dormir temprano… mañana será un día agotador.

-Acabará rápido, lo prometo. Será sencillo e indoloro –Draco resopló y miró dubitativo hacia las sabanas.

-No sé cómo te dejé convencerme de esto.

-Ya deja de discutir y apunta tu varita hacia mí, rubio –intentó mirarle con reproche, pero era difícil cuando Harry yacía de rodillas en el medio de su cama.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

-Claro que sí, solo tienes que concentrarte y ¡boom!, la tendrás erguida de inmediato –el Slytherin sintió que su rostro se incendiaba y apartó la mirada.

-Haces que suene tan sucio…

-Te brillaron los ojos cuando lo dije –acusó, riendo.

-Potter...

-Vamos, Draco. Se me va la vida mientras sigues dudando. Mientras más rápido hagas el hechizo, más rápido podrás dormir.

-De acuerdo –cedió.

-¿Recuerdas las palabras?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Lo haremos juntos a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres… A _ccipit figura_ –dijo, apuntando a las sábanas.

- _Secretum castellum_ –proclamó al mismo tiempo, haciendo un movimiento circular con la varita.

Miró asombrado como las sábanas se alzaban por sí mismas y tomaban una forma definida, cubriendo a Harry. En solo unos segundos, se formó una carpa de tela que asemejaba un castillo, con dos torres y una puerta que se agitaba mágicamente. Apartó la tela y se introdujo en el castillo de lino blanco, encontrando a Harry sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

-Creo que nuestra relación va a funcionar. Un hechizo sincronizado no es fácil de conseguir –dijo, mientras Draco avanzaba a gatas hacia él, deteniéndose para inspeccionar la apariencia solida de las mantas.

-¿Y cómo es que conocías ese hechizo, Harry?

-Lo encontré cuando buscaba una forma de impresionar a alguien –el rubio se detuvo en su andar, quedándose a un paso del chico.

-¿Así que no es la primera vez que armas un castillo con un chico?

-De hecho, si lo es. La primera vez no conseguí hacerlo, porque no tenía quien hiciera el hechizo conmigo.

-Supongo que no impresionaste mucho al tipo –Harry se echó a reír.

-No le importó mucho, mientras le dé galletas con leche y haga levitar sus peluches, él es feliz.

-¿Qué?

-Hablo de Teddy –aclaró, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Oh.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?

-Ya quisieras.

-Ven aquí –Draco lo dudó un momento, mordisqueando su labio inferior y terminó por lanzarse hacia él. Literalmente.

Harry rió mientras rodaban en la cama, sosteniéndolo de la cintura.

-A eso le llamo entusiasmo.

-Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo durará nuestra fortaleza de tela?

-No lo sé. Algunos hechizos acaban cuando se duerme quien los hizo, otros duran por horas. Supongo que lo descubriremos esta noche.

-¿O sea que si nos dormimos nuestro castillo se nos vendrá encima?

-O podría sostenerse hasta mañana, ya que tiene la magia de ambos.

-Hagamos un trato. Yo dormiré y tú permaneces en vela, así no corremos el riesgo de que las sábanas nos asfixien mientras dormimos –Harry rió de nuevo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¿Recuerdas que dije que haría un castillo solo para ti? Bien, aquí lo tienes.

-Técnicamente, lo hicimos entre los dos.

-Entonces es como dijiste, un secreto que pertenece a ambos.

-Un castillo en medio de mi habitación.

-Deberíamos ponerle un nombre –dijo seriamente, mientras jugaba con unos mechones de cabello rubio.

Draco no sabía cómo "el efecto Potter" había mutado en eso. Lo único que sabía es que era maravilloso. En esa fortaleza improvisada, con Harry diciendo cosas sin sentido y acariciando su cabello, se sentía protegido del mundo exterior. No había juicio, rumor o desplante que pudiera quitarle eso. Construirían los fuertes necesarios que acallaran las voces de aquellos que no tenían más que hacer que criticar lo que no podían entender. Ese castillo de mantas, ese sentimiento de bienestar y entendimiento les pertenecía solo a ellos.

-¿Se te ocurre alguno?

-White dwarf –Draco rió entre dientes, acomodándose sobre el pecho de su acompañante.

-Suena bien para mí.

-Y ya tenemos escudo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De cierta insignia que encontré en tu mesa de noche –el rubio presionó más el rostro contra Harry, totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Estuviste hurgando en mis cosas? –cuestionó, sonando demasiado culpable.

-Bueno, tardaste horas en el baño y yo estaba aburrido.

-Mmm.

-¿Te estás durmiendo?

-¿Qué esperabas? Estoy cansado y mi chico no deja de tocarme el cabello.

-¿Sí soy tu chico?

-Mi chico fisgón.

-Creo que es una insignia hermosa.

-No iba a dártela –se quejó.

-Muy tarde, ya me apropié de ella.

-Nunca la uses en público.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

-Bien –Harry le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

-Duerme. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

-Harry… -llamó, alzando el rostro. Los ojos verdes estaban iluminados por la luz de luna que entraba desde la ventana y que era tan escasa que los hacía parecer oscuros.

-Dime.

-Gracias por venir.

-No me agradezcas solo a mí, Cissy tuvo un papel muy relevante en mi decisión.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sabe que estuve en tu habitación anoche, que hay algo pasando entre nosotros y dijo las palabras correctas para animarme a cruzar el océano por ti –Draco se acomodó de lado, alerta de nuevo por esa pieza de información.

-¿Y está de acuerdo con esto?

-Ella tiene la impresión de que tú necesitas alguien que te apoye.

-¿Y crees que tiene razón?

-Creo que sabes hacerlo muy bien por tu cuenta –respondió lentamente- pero que podría ayudarte a sobrellevar lo que venga. Además, ella se ofreció a cuidar de mis lechuzas, así que nada me impedía venir –ambos chicos sonrieron, recordando la torre y la forzada casi despedida que tuvieron en ella- creo que estará más tranquila sabiendo que estoy aquí contigo.

-Creo que yo también lo estaré –compartió.

Si el estado de gracia en un pasillo de Hogwarts había sido increíble, el estado que compartían actualmente era doblemente asombroso. Nunca imaginó que podría estar así con Harry, poniendo barreras de tela contra el mundo exterior, pero sin ninguna barrera física o emocional entre ambos. Eso era más de lo que siempre se había permitido. No solo abrir las puertas de su hogar, sino las puertas de su corazón.

-Hay algo que creo que deberías saber sobre Cissy. En Francia tú… dijiste que creías ser el motivo por el que ella jamás ha ido a visitar a tu padre. Bueno, no es así. Cissy aún está muy unida a él y lo espera con paciencia. Me dijo que si fuera a visitarlo eso solo haría más insoportable su lejanía. O algo así –el rubio exhaló. Un aliento que llevaba años reteniendo por fin le permitía respirar en paz.

-Y si yo terminara en Azkaban, ¿irías a verme o esperarías con igual paciencia?

-No terminarás en Azkaban.

-Sé que no –afirmó- pero quisiera saber qué harías.

-No lo sé, Draco. No tendría paciencia para ninguna de las opciones, así que probablemente idearía algún plan para sacarte de ahí y huir juntos.

-Algo impulsivo y temerario, tan típico de ti.

-¿Crees que sabes mucho de mí?

-Todavía estoy aprendiendo.

-Quiero dejar las cosas claras, Draco –dijo, cambiando a un tono más serio.

-¿Ahora de qué hablas? –preguntó a su vez.

Otra de las cosas que iba descubriendo es que Harry tenía cierta propensión a saltar de un tema a otro sin patrón aparente. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por seguirle el paso.

-De nosotros.

-¿Es tan necesario?

-Bueno, quiero saber qué somos para cuando tenga que gritarles a los periodistas –Draco rió, acariciando con un vaivén el costado del moreno- no tendré la misma autoridad al decir que dejen a mi amigo en paz, que al decir que se alejen de mi novio –y ahí estaba de nuevo… ese sentimiento de vértigo y dicha indescriptible, como cuando Harry lo besaba, o cuando Harry le miraba de esa forma que hacía desaparecer todo lo demás.

-¿Y tú qué prefieres gritar?

-Draco, ¿quieres ser mi novio? –una risa nerviosa, esa que solo Harry provocaba, escapó de él. La pregunta sonaba un poco infantil e insuficiente para describir lo que crecía entre ambos… pero a la vez, sabía que era todo un lujo escucharla, en un mundo en que esos pequeños gestos de romance iban quedando relegados al olvido.

-Me parece que ya dejé claro eso.

-Responde, pequeño insolente –presionó, arrancándole una carcajada.

-Si quiero, ya que insistes.

-Bien.

-¿Sólo bien? ¿El único heredero Malfoy te dice que quiere tener una relación contigo y solo dices "bien"? -ahora fue Harry quien se echó a reír, obsequiándole con ese sonido vibrante y cautivador.

-Estupendo. Magnifico… ¡Formidable! –proclamó en tono solemne.

-No me provoques, Potter…

-¿Por qué no? Te ves muy guapo con ese mohín de disgusto.

-Oh, vamos. Si eso fuera verdad, habrías caído rendido ante mí en Hogwarts.

-Hay una sutil diferencia. En Hogwarts tus mohines iban acompañados de palabras despectivas, mientras que ahora vienen con sonrojos muy atractivos. Y ni hablar de lo que escribiste en esa insignia.

-Cállate –suplicó- debí esconderla bajo encantamientos muy elaborados.

-Nada de eso, me encanta. Has mejorado mucho en transformaciones.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando practico con Hermione.

-Se nota. Ella es muy exigente con todo… ¿de verdad te hizo repasar la declaración toda la tarde?

-¿Lo dudas? –Resopló, feliz de poder evadir el tema de la dichosa insignia- no estuvo conforme hasta cuidar el más mínimo detalle.

-Sí, esa es la chica que conozco. No estará muy contenta al saber que no seguiste su recomendación y te dormiste tarde.

-No creo tener nada de qué preocuparme. En cuanto te vea no tendrá regaños más que para ti –Harry hizo una mueca que se convirtió en una sonrisa al instante.

-No lo creo. Se alegrará mucho al verme.

-¿Seguro? Escuché que cuando Ronald volvió tras una temporada, intentó golpearlo.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que lo de ellos es un amor algo extraño.

-¿Te atreves a hablar de eso, Potter? ¿Olvidas que estuvimos enemistados por siete años?

-Quizás solo fue coqueteo salvaje –Draco se echó a reír, aferrándose a la camiseta del chico.

-A veces eres tan tonto, Harry.

-Creo que habría caído antes por ti, solo con escuchar esa risa –el rubio se quedó viéndolo con una sonrisa fija en sus labios, absteniéndose de decirle que era precisamente él quien provocaba esa reacción.

-Deberíamos dormir un poco. A esta hora empiezas a ponerte empalagoso.

-Por lo que recuerdo, a ti te encantan los dulces.

-Sí que pasabas mucho tiempo mirándome, ¿eh?

-Oh sí, Malfoy. Has sido mi amor platónico de toda la vida –dijo con dramatismo, ganándose un pellizco en el costado antes de romper a reír.

Solo dos semanas atrás, Draco había estado impactado y enfurecido con la noticia del juicio. Harry probablemente había estado inmerso en su rutina entre pedidos y dar de comer a las lechuzas. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que estarían así, gracias a un jodido encabezado de "El Profeta" que había perturbado al rubio. Y aunque los periódicos seguían usando su nombre como les venía en gana, no era algo que le preocupara. Porque en esa noche, en la antesala a tener que defender su reputación, tenía a Harry a su lado, a su novio, haciendo chistes sosos sobre Hogwarts y abrazándolo como si no hubiera otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar.

-¿Sabes si la sala de menesteres sigue sin aparecer? –preguntó Harry tras un rato en confortable silencio.

-No lo sé. No se le dio prioridad durante la reconstrucción y tampoco volví a intentarlo las veces que estuve ahí después de la gala, ¿por qué?

-No lo sé. Me gustaría saber qué pasó con la sala.

-Podemos ir a cerciorarnos algún día. Aunque es probable que siga sin presentarse.

-Es una pena. Escondí algo ahí que me hubiera gustado recuperar –Draco frunció el ceño, deteniendo un instante su mano sobre el costado de Harry.

-¿Qué escondiste?

-Un libro.

-¿Y eso es tan importante?

-A veces las cosas no son importantes por sí mismas, sino por las personas a las que pertenecieron –el Slytherin se quedó meditando sobre eso, con la imagen de cierto bastón suntuoso cubierto de polvo en una habitación de la mansión Malfoy.

Eran esas opiniones tan propias de Harry las que le atraían, las que le intrigaban para seguir preguntando, quitando capa tras capa y revelando cada aspecto desconocido del chico.

-¿Volverás a vivir en la casa Black?

-Tu departamento es grande… tu cama es grande…

-No vivirás conmigo, Harry.

-¿Por qué no?

-Recién comenzamos a salir.

-Oh, ¿y un preludio de siete años de coqueteo salvaje no fue suficiente?

-Deja de decir eso –pidió entre risas.

-Coqueteo salvaje –dijo de inmediato.

-Basta. Déjame dormir.

-No. No lo harás justo después de que insinuaste que me tirarás a la calle.

-Vamos, piensa en las ventajas. Cuando tengamos alguna cita, podrás acompañarme a la puerta como el perfecto caballero Gryffindor que eres. Me besarás bajo el umbral y luego tendrás que irte. Me echarás de menos y querrás que nos veamos pronto de nuevo. Entonces, seré yo quien te lleve a la puerta y la historia se va a repetir. Hasta que un día, alguno de los dos va a ceder y dejará pasar al otro.

-¿Y si nos saltamos toda la primera parte y vamos directo al momento en que me dejas pasar?

-Matas el romance, Harry.

-Creí que yo era el empalagoso de esta relación –apuntó.

-Para que veas la terrible influencia que eres.

-Deberíamos dormir.

-Claro. Debemos lucir lo más radiantes posibles para nuestra primera portada juntos.

-Me gusta que te comprometas con la causa. Estaré en suspenso por saber a qué le darán más relevancia: al juicio, a mi regreso o a mi salida oficial del closet.

-O a nuestra relación.

-Tienes razón, un par de cabezas explotaran mañana –Draco rió una vez más, sintiéndose agradablemente adormilado.

-¿Apuestas, Potter?

-Lo pensaré y te digo en la mañana.

-De acuerdo –dijo con un último remedo de sonrisa.

Incluso saber que serían el festín de los periodistas se reducía a nada sabiendo que podrían volver juntos a su apartamento y compartir otra noche como esa. O muchas noches como esa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía la certeza de estar haciendo las cosas bien. Incluir a ese intempestivo Gryffindor en su vida podía ser la causa de otra avalancha, pero podría sobrevivirla anclándose a su cintura.

* * *

 _Walking with his head down I'm the one he's walking to… So call it what you want yeah, call it what you want to_

 _(Caminando cabizbajo, caminando hacia mí… Así que llámalo como quieras, llámalo como quieras hacerlo)_

* * *

Draco colocaba mantequilla en su tostada cuando escuchó un ruido ahogado proveniente de su habitación. Llegó hasta ahí en un par de zancadas para encontrar a Harry escondido entre las sábanas caídas.

-¡Deja de reírte y ayúdame! –exclamó el Gryffindor, luchando contra media docena de mantas enredadas.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una idea de cuánto dura ese hechizo. Y me ahorró el trabajo de despertarte.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano.

-Qué precisión, señor Malfoy –refunfuñó, la cabeza imposiblemente despeinada resurgiendo por fin entre los confines de lino.

-Qué guapo despiertas, Harry.

-¿Preparaste el desayuno? –inquirió, deteniendo su batalla con los restos de su castillo.

-Dúchate, te espero en la cocina.

-Como ordene el heredero Malfoy –aceptó con retintín.

Draco regresó a la cocina con una absurda sonrisa y su tostada a medio comer. Un periódico había aparecido en la encimera de la cocina. Claro, había olvidado cancelar la estúpida suscripción. Lo desplegó sin mucho entusiasmo, seguro de lo que encontraría.

 _"_ _ **¡Llegó el día! El segundo juicio de Malfoy en medio de un nuevo escandalo**_

 _A pesar de las evasivas con los medios mágicos y su inactividad en Malfoy Corp., nuestro chico malo favorito…"_

-Momento. ¿Desde cuándo soy su chico malo favorito? –dejó la tostada a un lado y alzó el periódico con mayor interés.

 _"…_ _tendrá que presentarse ante el Wizengamot a las nueve de la mañana para un juicio por cargos de acoso sexual, daños a terceros e infracciones al estatuto del secreto. Y aunque inicialmente tuvimos ciertas reservas sobre la inocencia del heredero Malfoy…"_

-Tuvimos ciertas reservas –repitió, haciendo una mueca- hace tres días dieron un reporte pormenorizado de la sentencia que debería recibir, no son más que una bola de hipócritas.

 _"…_ _ayer por la noche ocurrió un suceso que pondría en serios problemas de credibilidad a su demandante, el joven de 23 años, Anthony Goldstein. Quien podemos afirmar testificará ante el Wizengamot con la asesoría de un buen abogado y… ¡rastros de resaca!"_

Una sonrisa de absoluto placer malévolo se extendió en el rostro de Draco.

 _"_ _Según nuestro corresponsal en el área muggle, Susan Bones, el señor Goldstein fue protagonista de una lamentable escena en un pub de clientela principalmente homosexual. Testigos afirman que el caballero en cuestión excedió el consumo recomendable de alcohol y se tornó violento cuando uno de los camareros del establecimiento le pidió que se retirara. La seguridad del lugar tuvo que conducirlo fuera…"_

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la amena lectura del Slytherin. Dejó el periódico extendido y abrió con una sonrisa que nunca se permitía ante visitantes en horario matutino.

-¡Ah! Veo que ya recibiste el periódico –fue el saludo de Hermione, que entró de inmediato- es increíble, ¿no te parece? Hasta tienen una foto de él tambaleándose por la acera –la chica aplaudió, entusiasta.

Draco había estado muy equivocado al juzgar que los Gryffindors nunca se alegraban por cosas como esas.

-Para ser un ex Ravenclaw, fue bastante descuidado.

-Por lo que sé, lleva toda la semana anticipando su victoria en el juicio. Ya veremos cómo reacciona el Wizengamot ante la luz de esta nueva evidencia. Nos presentaremos con la defensa que acordamos, porque técnicamente no tiene relación pero… -Hermione detuvo su andar y frunció el ceño, concentrada. Draco tenía una idea bastante acertada del porqué de su comportamiento- eso que se escucha es… ¿la regadera?

-Ajá.

-Draco…

-¿Hermione?

-¿Hay alguien más aquí? –preguntó de todas formas, como si Draco tuviera por costumbre dejar la regadera abierta.

-Así es -ella giró sobre sí misma, dando un vistazo a la porción de departamento y sus ojos se detuvieron en el único objeto que Harry había dejado en la habitación y que a la vez era la prueba más reveladora.

Ya sabía que eso pasaría, pero no creyó tener que enfrentarse a ella solo.

-No… es… posible… -dijo, trastabillando hacia el sillón.

Su mirada de desconcierto solo se acentuó cuando tomó la prenda entre sus manos, como si hubiera estado esperando que desapareciera al tocarla. La tela se escurrió entre sus dedos, deslizándose hacia el piso y formando un revuelo a sus pies.

-Hermione… -llamó, reparando en que el agua había dejado de correr en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Está aquí?

Una pregunta simple, determinante. Y con tantas implicaciones.

-Quizás debí avisarte antes, pero…

-¿Cómo pudiste, Draco?

-¿Qué? –Hermione se giró deprisa y el rubio retrocedió instintivamente. Jamás esperó la expresión herida con que ella le enfrentó.

-¿Qué has hecho? Creí que habíamos dejado las cosas claras… ¡confié en ti desde el principio!

-Hermione, yo no…

-¡Te pedí claramente que no lo hicieras! ¡Prometiste que te mantendrías al margen y respetarías su decisión! ¡Tú eras el menos indicado para eso! Sé que te preocupa el juicio pero has cruzado una línea que no debías –Draco se alejó dos pasos más, recordando la única vez que la había visto tan enfadada.

Tenía esa memoria muy clara: fue en tercer año. Y él había recibido una de las bofetadas más dolorosas de su vida. No era una experiencia que quisiera revivir.

-No entiendo porque…

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas! –y ahí estaba lo que más temía. Hermione desenfundó la varita y le apuntó con mano firme.

¿Y su propia varita de espino? Oh. En la encimera de la cocina.

-Si me dejas explicarte, tal vez…

-No hay necesidad de que expliques nada. Creí que habías cambiado, realmente te consideraba mi amigo pero eres el mismo cobarde y patético, manipulador –Draco siguió retrocediendo y ella siguió avanzando- Harry no tiene ninguna obligación contigo, no dejaré que lo uses y lo expongas de nuevo.

En ese momento, todas las frases iracundas encajaron con un chasquido. Hermione no estaba molesta por adivinar una relación entre Harry y él. ¡Hermione creía que él lo había buscado para usarlo como defensa para el juicio!

Po fin se escucharon pasos provenientes de la habitación… ¡al diablo con lo que dijera el día anterior! Draco necesitaba con urgencia que su novio lo salvara de la terrible ira de Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces? –inquirió un atónito Harry.

-Harry… -lagrimones empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica, pero su mano se mantuvo en su sitio.

-Hermione, baja esa varita.

-Sé lo que te quiere obligar a hacer, pero no es necesario. Vete Harry, no dejaré…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Cree que te busqué a propósito para testificar a mi favor –soltó el rubio de un tirón, temiendo que la chica le maldijera de un momento a otro.

-¡No intentes confundirlo! –Hermione agitó la varita, pero esta se soltó de su mano antes de que pudiera disparar algún hechizo. Draco miró con alivio como Harry interceptaba la varita con la mano libre.

-Me decepcionas, Mione. Creí que eras más lista. Mira que asumir que Draco podría traerme a la fuerza –chasqueó la lengua.

-Me desarmaste –murmuró, con absoluto pasmo.

-Lo siento, pero tú tampoco podrías quedarte solo observando si alguien apunta directamente hacia Ron, ¿verdad?

-…no verbal.

-De verdad, no entiendo por qué se sorprenden tanto de mis hechizos no verbales. Es un poco insultante –resopló y guardó ambas varitas en su bolsillo- esto se queda conmigo hasta que esté seguro de que no te pondrás a lanzarle maleficios a mi novio.

-¿A tu…?

-¡Esto no pasaría entre Slytherins! –estalló Draco, ahora que estaba a salvo de ataques- pero no, los Gryffindors siempre de exagerados y creyendo lo peor de los demás. Yo te considero mi amiga, Hermione. ¿Cómo es posible que creyeras que planeaba utilizar a Harry? ¡Me juzgaste sin fundamentos! Creíste lo peor de mí y no querías escucharme. Si eso es lo que sigues pensando de mí…

-Ay, por Merlín. ¡Hablabas de Harry! Ayer que te pregunté sobre… ustedes dos… -su amigo de toda la vida abandonó su gesto de preocupación y avanzó los dos pasos que lo separaban de su novio.

-¿No es lindo lo que dice de mí cuando cree que no lo estoy escuchando? –y con eso lo jaló hacia sí, pasando una mano por la cintura de un ruborizado Draco.

-Harry… ¿de verdad crees que es el momento?

-Pero… ¿cómo…? –Hermione pasó una mano por su rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No sé, tengo la impresión de que Draco y yo teníamos cosas por resolver desde hace años. Ya sabes, con todo ese coqueteo salvaje en…

-Por Merlín, Harry, no –suplicó.

-¡Qué raro! No era eso lo que decías ayer en la noche –el rubio abrió exageradamente los ojos ante la desfachatez del Gryffindor.

Su relación aun no avanzaba a terrenos sexuales y él se daba el lujo de avergonzarlo con bromas de ese tipo.

-No es gracioso, Potter.

-Ahora, sí has abandonado tu disposición a hechizar a mi chico, tal vez te animes a darle un abrazo a tu viejo amigo Harry.

-¡Harry! –lloriqueó de nuevo.

Draco intentó huir, pero Hermione fue más rápida que él, por lo que se vio envuelto en un asfixiante abrazo de reencuentro al más puro estilo Gryffindor, con los chillidos de Hermione causando lesiones auditivas que podían ir de moderadas a graves dependiendo de la duración de esa incomoda muestra de afecto.

-De verdad lo siento, Draco –repitió Hermione por decimocuarta vez, con la misma expresión apenada.

-No te preocupes, Mione. Sólo cómprale una selección de dulces caros y todo estará bien –Draco le dio un codazo y Harry solo sonrió más.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que terminar de vestirme para mi juicio.

-¿Te ayudo? –ofreció, solícito.

-Ya quisieras –y abandonó la sala con andar digno.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Por momentos, tampoco yo.

-Y con Draco.

-Ajá –Hermione lo miraba con un puchero en la cara y Harry se resignó a un nuevo abrazo sofocante- ¿Y Ron?

-Se durmió. Lo dejé bañándose cuando salí, así que no debe tardar.

-¿Crees que él también ataque a Draco o sí escuchará nuestra explicación? –Hermione lo apretó más fuerte, riendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry. No me puedes culpar… Draco solía ser… bueno, un cretino. Y ustedes nunca fueron amigos.

-Una pena, porque mira lo bien que nos entendemos.

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-Estoy de regreso, Hermione.

-¿O sea que si te quedarás? –dijo, deshaciendo el abrazo y apartando un mechón castaño de su cara.

-Eso creo, sí.

-Tienes tantas cosas que contarme.

-Y lo haré, Mione.

-Entre ellas, cómo es que tú y ese rubio se movieron a términos tan… amistosos.

-He estado en Francia los últimos años, con Narcissa –Hermione abrió la boca, incrédula.

-¡No es posible! ¿Todo este tiempo él ha sabido…?

-No, claro que no. Nos encontramos este domingo. Yo había ido a comer con ella y él llegó sin avisar.

-Claro, cuando se fue de la madriguera.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces y se abrió de inmediato, dando paso al menor de los chicos Weasley.

-Espero que haya comida aquí, linda. No pretenderás que vaya al Ministerio sin… -Ron detuvo su andar, quedándose paralizado a media sala- ¿Harry?

-¿Así saludas a tus viejos amigos, Ron?

-¡Harry! –el moreno se levantó para enfrentarse al segundo abrazo emotivo del día. Solo que ese iba aderezado con palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¿Volviste a crecer? –se quejó, notando que su pelirrojo amigo le sacaba un par de centímetros más que antaño.

-O tú te encogiste, Harry.

-Ah, pero qué bello reencuentro –dijo una voz, arrastrando las palabras- el trío dorado de Gryffindor en pleno.

Draco lucía guapísimo con una túnica formal azul oscuro. Era sencilla, pero enmarcaba las zonas justas y se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciéndolos lucir gris-azulado.

-¿Cómo es que apareciste justo hoy? –cuestionó Ron, pasando del comentario de Draco- y aquí… ¿hay algún plan del que yo no haya sido informado? –y miró a su novia, demandando una explicación.

-Creo que ahora sí puedo ponerlos al día a ambos.

Por media hora, preguntas volaron de un extremo de la mesa a otro. Primero, solo dirigidas a Harry, y después, incluyendo también a Draco. Ron dejó caer su tostada cuando comprendió lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, pero Hermione, pasada su reacción inicial, aprovechó para pedir una historia detallada del reencuentro de los chicos en Francia. De nuevo, Ron dejó caer su quinta tostada cuando Harry informó que se quedaría en Inglaterra e hizo una broma poco inocente sobre mudarse a vivir con Draco. Finalmente, tras casi cuarenta minutos de conversación y muchas tostadas, era el momento de partir hacia el Wizengamot.

-Ya no me dijiste nada, ¿apuestas sobre los titulares de mañana? –dijo Harry a su novio, mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la túnica.

-¿Mañana? Qué inocente eres, Potter. Habrá una edición vespertina especial.

-¿Es en serio?

-Es en serio –intervino Ron- quieren darle cobertura, en especial después del alboroto de Goldstein anoche.

-Bueno, yo apuesto que le darán más énfasis al regreso de Harry –Hermione sonaba muy convencida.

-A su salida del closet –contradijo Ron- se van a poner creativos, ya verán. Son el tipo de escándalos que les gustan.

-Yo creo que prestarán más atención a nuestra relación. Aunque no sé si lo harán a favor o en contra –expuso Draco.

-Creo que no podemos apostar, porque estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Entonces será una apuesta de parejas, ¿les parece? –Propuso Hermione- las posibilidades de Ron y yo, contra la suya.

Harry se volvió hacia a Draco, que veía a Hermione con una ceja alzada.

-Quien pierda, paga las cervezas de nuestra primera cita doble –accedió, como quien cierra un convenio de negocios.

-Hecho.

-Bien, deberíamos irnos –el ambiente de expectación era palpable, conscientes de que estaban a minutos de quedar a merced del acoso de los medios.

-Tampoco es la primera vez que armaremos caos en el Ministerio, ¿verdad? –dijo Ron, poniendo en palabras el ánimo de todos.

-Tienes razón. Chicos, ¿podrían adelantarse? –pidió Harry.

-Claro. Los esperamos en la habitación flú.

-No tarden –pidió Hermione, saliendo tras su novio.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? –la mirada plata era absolutamente abierta, de una forma que notó solo le dirigía a él. Harry no estaba seguro de todo, pero sí de querer seguir recibiendo esa mirada.

Draco necesitaba de su apoyo. Había llegado el momento de dejar de correr.

-Lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-Te ves endemoniadamente guapo, ¿sabías? –Draco sonrió sin reparos.

-Tú no te quedas atrás. ¿Hace cuánto que no usabas una túnica?

-Lo suficiente para olvidar lo incomodo que es.

-Qué pena, porque te queda de maravilla –el Slytherin por fin se acercó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

-Preferiría estar sin ella.

-Yo también te preferiría sin ella –inhaló tembloroso, con los labios de Draco recorriendo su mandíbula.

-Draco…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú puedes hacer bromas subidas de tono y yo no?

-Dime que me dejarás quedarme esta noche contigo.

-Tal vez. Si te portas bien.

-Seré un buen chico –aseguró, bajando la mano hasta las posaderas del rubio.

-Ya veremos. Tal vez te dé hospedaje un par de días.

-Eso será suficiente, créeme. Estarás tan encantado con mi presencia que no querrás que me vaya nunca –Draco rió contra su cuello, acariciando su nuca con suavidad.

-Nuestros amigos nos esperan.

-Entonces hagamos que su espera valga la pena –y ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con unos labios que le esperaban ansiosos y dispuestos.

Draco era magnifico besando, con los mordisquitos juguetones que intercalaba y la forma en que su lengua acariciaba la suya, tentadora y cálida.

Seguía siendo aterrador volver a Inglaterra, saber a todo lo que tendría que enfrentarse. Pero valía la pena si su recompensa eran esos besos, las cadenciosas caricias y el peso de Draco en su colchón. Había tanto por vivir a su lado, sólo tenía que ser lo suficientemente valiente para ir por ello. Narcissa lo había comprendido mucho antes que él.

-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde –dijo su novio, arreglándole los lentes.

-Creo que tienes el don de llegar justo a tiempo –el comentario fue recompensado con una sonrisa más hermosa y radiante que los primeros rayos del sol después de lo más cruel del invierno.

Dejaron el apartamento tomados de la mano, listos para enfrentar al Wizengamot y lo que sea que viniera después.

Y aunque Harry no lo dijo, recordó como se había referido a Ginny un día...

Draco no sería sólo un rayo del sol. Sería el astro completo, sólo para él. Y de alguna forma, eso hacía que el camino recorrido hasta el momento valiera la pena.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** el hechizo, _Accipit figura +_ _ _Secretum castellum__ significa literalmente "toma forma de castillo secreto". Sí, no tuve mucha imaginación. Pero me pareció interesante la idea de un encantamiento sincronizado. Además, el nombre del fuerte "White dwarf" se traduce "enano blanco", que es como un juego de palabras, porque es un castillo pequeño y blanco, pero también hace referencia a la "enana roja" de la que hablaron previamente.

Un último comentario. Este es el capítulo más corto del fic, por lo que, contrario a mi idea inicial, añadí un epílogo. Corto, pero hecho con mucho amor y algo de humor. Así que les invito a dar click en "siguiente" e ir a leerlo.

Allyselle


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry, Draco y los demás son propiedad de Jo Rowling y los tipos listos que publicaron los libros e hicieron las películas. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para revelarme amablemente al canon.

 **Notas de la autora:** creo que puse esto más por costumbre que por necesidad. En fin. Espero que les guste.

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Harry Potter reaparecido… ¡de la mano de Draco Malfoy!**_

 _Este día, a las nueve de la mañana, los ojos de media comunidad mágica estaban sobre el juicio del heredero Malfoy por acusaciones variadas. Monumental fue la sorpresa cuando el director general de Malfoy Corp. se presentó en el Ministerio acompañado nada más y nada menos que de Harry Potter, el desaparecido salvador del mundo mágico._

 _Como nuestros fieles lectores recordarán, hace algunos años le dimos seguimiento al errático comportamiento de Potter durante unas semanas, hasta que un buen día, sus mejores amigos, los héroes de guerra Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, declararon que el vencedor de Voldemort había abandonado el país por un período indefinido. Muchos fueron los rumores al respecto, desde la fuga de Potter con una amante (dejando destrozada a su novia de años), hasta su posible participación en misiones especiales del cuerpo de aurores._

 _Fueron dos años de inactividad, sin una foto o noticia sobre el paradero del héroe, hasta este día. La imposible pareja llegó al Ministerio vía flú, dejando enmudecidos a los presentes. Recorrieron los pasillos tomados de la mano, sin dejar dudas sobre la relación entre ambos. Weasley y Granger les acompañaron, luciendo al tanto de la situación. Y tal como todos esperábamos, se llevó a cabo el juicio en contra de Malfoy._

 _La audiencia frente al Wizengamot duró poco más de dos horas, entre el testimonio de Malfoy, las pruebas por medio de recuerdos y la impecable defensa de su abogado, Percy Weasley. Se reveló que el caso era mucho más sencillo de lo que se especulaba y que fue una estrategia lamentable del señor Goldstein para vengarse de su ex pareja. El Wizengamot, por mayoría, absolvió a Malfoy de todos los cargos y penalizará a su demandante con ciento setenta galeones por difamación y mal uso de la ley mágica. Goldstein lució miserable y ojeroso al dejar el tribunal, como prueba de la juerga del día anterior y de la aplastante derrota._

 _Potter abandonó la sala de la mano de su novio, quien se detuvo unos momentos para conceder una breve entrevista que detallamos a continuación._

 _Susan Bones, encargada de dar seguimiento al caso, se acercó a nuestra nueva pareja favorita, con pergamino en mano y una sonrisa educada._

 ** _Señor Malfoy, permítame felicitarlo por el resultado favorable del juicio. ¿Algún comentario al respecto?_**

 _«Muchas gracias, señorita Bones. Lo único que puedo comentar es que estoy satisfecho de corroborar la eficacia y pericia de nuestro Wizengamot. Me permitieron exponer mi caso y fueron objetivos con sus deliberaciones. Es agradable saber que podemos confiar en nuestras autoridades para la correcta aplicación de la ley mágica»_

 ** _Su imagen se ha visto perjudicada por este juicio, ¿cree que la multa impuesta a su demandante fue suficiente para resarcir el daño?_**

 _«Es algo simbólico, por supuesto. Pero confío que el veredicto dado por el Wizengamot sea suficiente para reparar cualquier daño a mi nombre»_

 ** _Señor Malfoy, vemos que ha acudido a la audiencia en compañía de sus amigos y… ¿su pareja?_**

 _«Oh, me alegra que lo pregunte, señorita Bones. Sí, en efecto, el señor Potter y yo tenemos una relación sentimental. Y temo que eso es todo lo que diré. Estamos felices y agradeceríamos que nos permitan tener privacidad»_

 ** _Por supuesto, pero comprenderá que nuestros lectores estarán asombrados por la noticia. ¿Podría decirnos cómo es que surgió el amor?_**

 _Potter intervino en este momento, murmurando algo a su pareja, quien gesticuló hacia nuestra corresponsal, dándole la palabra._

 _«Hola, Susan. Es un gusto ver que tenemos algún aliado en los medios –bromeó el héroe, recordando que ambos estuvieron juntos en sus días de colegio- sé que hay muchas preguntas y tal vez algún día tengamos oportunidad de charlar como es debido, pero por el momento solo diré que Draco y yo tuvimos ocasión de reencontrarnos hace algún tiempo. Pudimos establecer una linda amistad que se ha convertido en algo más. Y como dijo él, preferimos llevarlo en privado»_

 ** _Habrá preguntas, Harry. Señor Potter… en el juicio se reveló que el señor Malfoy compartió una relación con el señor Goldstein._**

 _«Relación que terminó hace casi nueve meses –respondió amablemente el heredero Malfoy»_

 ** _Entonces su relación es reciente, ¿desde hace cuánto?_**

 _Malfoy parecía dispuesto a retirarse, pero su novio lo detuvo con una sonrisa afable y se dirigió de nuevo hacia nuestra corresponsal._

 _«Oficialmente, desde ayer por la noche –reveló, dejando atónitos a los presentes- deséanos suerte, ¿quieres?»_

 ** _Mucha suerte, chicos. Una última pregunta, señor Potter. ¿Piensa usted volver indefinidamente a Inglaterra?_**

 _«Eso depende. ¿De qué? De si mi novio accede a hospedarme indefinidamente en…»_

 _Potter fue interrumpido por Malfoy, quien lucía adorablemente avergonzado por las palabras del héroe. Y testigos afirman que le escucharon murmurar: «fue suficiente, Harry»; con lo que ambos chicos se despidieron educadamente y se retiraron vía flú en compañía de sus amigos._

 _Como podemos ver, Malfoy está pasando una muy buena racha. Su expediente judicial permanece inmaculado y anuncia sin temor su nueva relación amorosa, nada más y nada menos, que con Harry Potter._

 _Les animamos a mantenerse pendientes, queridos lectores. Aunque solicitaron privacidad, es probable que veamos más sobre estos encantadores caballeros próximamente. Como esta pequeña entrevista lo evidencia, ambos se muestran muy divertidos y cómodos en presencia del otro. Su servidora, quien atestiguó de primera mano la dinámica entre ambos, puede afirmar que las riñas de estos chicos, tan legendarias en Hogwarts, se encuentran en un pasado muy distante._

 _Felicidades, Harry y Draco. Definitivamente les deseo mucha suerte. Y de antemano, perdonen a la prensa que los seguirá a todos lados. ¡Es que se ven tan bien juntos!_

 _Susan Bones, cronista en jefe de El Profeta"_

* * *

-Vaya, vaya. Draco sí que aprovechó esos días fuera, ¿eh? –dijo cierto pelirrojo, al bajar el periódico.

-Susan tiene razón. Se ven adorables juntos.

-Vamos, Angie. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres babean con las parejas de chicos?

-No lo sé, Georgie. Son muy tiernas –se excusó, pasándole una taza humeante- ¿crees que lleguen juntos a la comida del domingo?

-Sí es que consiguen salir de la habitación…

-¡George!

-No me grites así, me recuerdas a mi madre.

-Siento un poco de pena por Goldstein, ¿sabes?

-Ah, sí. Pobre bastardo.

-¡Es en serio, George! Sé que quiso arruinar a Draco, pero se veía realmente miserable. Sólo a él se le ocurre ponerse una borrachera tan terrible justo en la víspera del juicio.

-Sí, fue muy muy irresponsable –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Estaba feliz por Harry y Draco, realmente parecían muy a gusto juntos en la foto mágica.

Y definitivamente, estaba feliz de que sus hechizos glamour y su poción experimental para potenciar los efectos del alcohol hubieran funcionado tan bien.

FIN.

* * *

Ni como empezar a dar las gracias, pero voy a intentarlo. Gracias a todo el que leyó esta historia que empezó como un one-shot y terminó convertido en un monstruo de más de 50k palabras. Gracias a las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, alegrando mi día y animandome a seguir publicando. DianitaBlack, CuquiLuna y Alas de tinta. Muchas gracias.

A quienes la marcaron como favorita o dieron follow: AuditoreMalfoy19, Catherinpt, DannyMile17, Jessmanyez, LadyRafaela, MassielSSM, barbariussch84, galadriel31, kellyestka, monitallacoych, Lucifenia del sur, Nekoconeco56, aoki ashia, Alfy Malfoy, Melodiosa, Sther asr y XSolarSystemX. Al grupo de Facebook y al resto de fantasmitas. En serio, son asombrosos.

Hasta la próxima, Allyselle


End file.
